Capcom vs SNK: God's Fist
by Dark Dragon of Amaterasu
Summary: The man who sought to be a god has found a new source of power. To attain this power, he must ally with the Wind Elemental of the Divine Messenger and lure out their enemies. With this power at stake, the God's Fist Tournament begins. Complete! R&R!
1. A God's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the KoF or SF characters or series. They are owned by SNK and Capcom respectively.

Chapter 1: A God's Plan.

On a distant Island stood a blue and red figure known as Gill. His goal was to become a god over creation. However, his loss to Alex during the 3rd World Warrior Tournament prevented this from happening. Several years have passed since the battle and Gill was left for dead in an ocean, where his body was left in the fetal position, sitting inside a cocoon-like energy field. Suddenly, his eyes opened and a large explosion sent waves of water away from him as the "god" arose from his sleep. Gill had returned. He stepped unto the island, where his llibrary lay. He put on his brown robe and walked into the library, seeking a source of even more power. There was where he came across the most startling discovery he's ever made.

"So....it's true that such a demon exists?"

He began reading about the story of the 8 Headed Serpent of Legend and how 3 fighters in the King of Fighers Tournament were said to have defeated the beast, who took the body of a young man in the tournament.

"Hmmm...if I make this beast's power mine, I can truly claim this world as my own!", said Gill with a smirk on his face.

He continued reading the history of the Orochi, about the Yasakani pact with the Orochi and how the Yasakani, now called Yagami, clan feuded with the Kusanagi Clan.

"It seems that today, the Yagami and Kusanagi have gotten along a bit better. If I make my move for the Orochi's Power, I must make sure that they aren't onto me. As for this one........", Gill said as he looked at the picture of Chizuru Kagura. "She might be troublesome, as she might posess some ability of foresight. I would have to confront her first and then take the Orochi's power."

Gill continued reading until he came to the end of the King of Fighters 97 tournament, which ended in the defeat and sealing of the Orochi.

"If I were to sponsor the next World Warrior Tournament, would that draw out the 3 Forces I need to defeat?", Gill pondered as he finished reading.

"Oh! This Legend piques my interest in a great way. I must find the one who is said to have escaped death at the hands of the Kusanagi and Yagami......Goenitz...."

Gill's first objective has been solidified. The Elemental of the Wind is his target. Why does he seek him?

End of Chapter 1

A/N: My first non-DBZ Full length fanfic has begun! Prepare for a long ride, ladies and gentlemen, as this will be a very long story! Leave any reviews, comments, and questions you may have.


	2. A Servant's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic. Kof, Fatal Fury, and SS belong to SNK. SF belongs to Capcom.

Chapter 2: A Servant's Decision.

As Gill began his search, Goenitz was present on an island. The dark cave of the island has a door with a seal on it. This magical seal held the Orochi captiv

"So, your sacrifices were in vain? May you find peace in Heaven.", said a somber Goenitz as he looked at the bodies of the other 2 Elementals. He looked up at the seal again. "Don't worry, Master. Soon, you will be revived. Heaven wills it for it's Messenger to deliver this world."

Goenitz stepped outside of the island and looked up to see a winged figure heading his way. Goenitz tried to knock him down with his Yonokaze, but the winged man dodged it and landed in front of him, his aura resonating from his body in two colors.

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gill, the god of this world"

Goenitz became slightly infuriated at his blasphemy.

"I only know of one God, and I shall act as His servant!" Goenitz jumped forward to attack Gill, but Gill blocked his punch, grabbing his hand as he froze it with ice. Goenitz stood back, stunned at his ability as the ice melted, manipulating the wind around him to aid in melting the ice.

"I did not come here to incite a confrontation with you. I came here to make a proposition to a man such as yourself."

"What kind of proposition?", said Goenitz, as he recovered from having his hand frozen

"How about I revive those two bodies over there? Would that aid in reviving your Messenger?"

Goenitz gasped. "How do you know of the Orochi?"

Gill replied, "As a 'scholar' or sorts, I know all about the legend of the Orochi and the 3 beings who sealed him into that cave. With my abilities, we can eradicate all those who would dare challenge us as well as revive the Orochi. As one sensible being to another, what do you say?"

Goenitz paused for a minute to think about it. "_This is perfect. If this being claims to be as strong as a god, then the Orochi might just have a use for his powers after all. Also, it'll give me the chance to defeat the Kusanagi and Yagami. _"

Goenitz spoke up. "Very well, Gill." Goenitz and Gill then shook hands, making their deal official. Gill then walked over to the bodies. He placed a hand on them and revived Yashiro and Shermie. Yashiro stood up.

"What is this, Master Goenitz? Have we been given a second chance?"

"Yes. You have, and we have a new guest." Goenitz said as he pointed to Gill.

"I see. So, you revived us. Hmph! And just how do you two suppose we get rid of those 2 clans?"

Goenitz said "Don't worry. Me and Gill will come up with something to get them out of hiding."

Gill then gave his input. "I have a plan for them already. A plan to get rid of your and my targets at the same time."

Gill is already prepared with a plan. What idea would be able to get those warriors from hiding?

End of Chapter 2.

A/N: What do you think? Everything coming together well? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	3. A Plan Unveiled

Disclaimer: SNK owns King of Fighters and Fatal Fury. Capcom owns Street Fighter and Darkstalkers. Not me.

Chapter 3: A Plan Unveiled.

Gill walked to a chair, sitting in it as he began to laugh slightly.

"Tell me, Goenitz. What's the one thing your foes and my foes seem to have in common?"

Goenitz looked puzzled. "Wait...so, you were a Tournament Sponsor of some kind?"

Gill was startled at how fast he figured it out. "My my! Someone's intelligence isn't too bad. Yes. I was the Sponsor of the 3rd World Warrior Tournament. And you were a participant in the King of Fighters Tournament in "96, correct?"

"Yes, but more like.....a curious onlooker.", Goenitz stated. "I was only there for the Kusanagi Representative, but the Yagami one interfered, so I had to retreat, lest I be killed."

Gill laughed. "Then, this idea is perfect. We can sponsor a tournament together. With our activity, we are sure to lure out all of our foes. We might pull along some stragglers who just want power, but with our power, we can easily take care of them."

Goenitz interjected. "Or let them take care of each other and wait for the one who sealed the Orochi to perish. Once the Kagura woman dies, I'm more than positive the seal will either weaken or break, allowing for the resurrection of the Orochi with the powers of those two," he said, pointing at Yashiro and Shermie. "Your combined powers should arouse the Orochi's blood enough to awaken him."

Both of them replied with a "Yes, master".

Gill spoke up. "So, shall we then?"

"Yes. Proceed with it. We must broadcast this event and let the world know about the Tournament and the sponsors. Only with us revealed would our foes jump at the opportunity to defeat us."

Gill smirked. "You seem to have thought of every possibility."

Goenitz smiled and replied. "Do we really want to risk this plan failing? I wanted to make sure every base is covered first."

Gill laughed. "It seems I couldn't have picked a better ally. Now, shall we head to a city and begin?"

"Yes. We should head for Osaka first and broadcast it over Japan, since the foes of the Orochi are Japanese. The rest is up to you."

From that point on, the world was put on alert with the Announcement of the God's Fist Tournament. How will the warriors reply to this?

End of Chapter 3.

A/N: How do you think it is going? Next chapter will be an incredibly long chapter chronicling each fighter's journey to the tournament and how each one of them found out. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	4. A Tournament Announced

Disclaimer: SNK owns Kof and Fatal Fury. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers. Still not me.

Chapter 4: A Tournament Announced.

The time had come. On a cold, winter's day, the people had been watching their TV's and going about normal, daily life. Then, suddenly, at around 5:30PM, the TV switched to a screen, showing the two Tournament Sponsors. The announcer spoke up.

"Think you're ready for the toughest fighting you've ever seen? Well, come over to the God's Fist Tournament in Osaka, Japan! There, you will find a battle arena, built for this special tournament. This tournament will test the limits of the combatants and the winner of this tournament wins the prize money of $2,000,000 in US currency! Once you win the tournament, however, you must first fight and defeat one of the tournament sponsors." The announcer then stood to the side for the people to see Gill and Goenitz, standing arrogantly and proud. "Do you have what it takes to challenge God's Fist? Then, come on and show us your might! We will be waiting! Entries close down this week."

The world was put on notice of this event. Among the people who caught notice was Kyo Kusanagi, who was riding his motorcycle with Yuki. As soon as he saw Goenitz, he got off his motorcycle and began to become enraged.

"Damn! How did he survive? I thought he..........."

Yuki walked up to him. "Something wrong?"

Kyo looked at her with a smile on his face. "Don't worry. I just have to win another tournament, that's all."

Yuki looked concerned. "Oh...Well, be careful."

Kyo smiled again. "Don't worry. I will. I'll take you to Osaka with me if you want."

Yuki smiled, but shook her head. "No. It's alright! I'll cheer you on in spirit. I'll be there for you.", she said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he went off.

Meanwhile, a red haired teenager was walking along as he saw the advertisement on a TV in an electronics store. The teenager's blood began to boil as he saw Goenitz's face. Then, he cracked a grin at his appearance.

"Hmph. Can't believe the Wildly Blowing Wind managed to survive our last encounter. All that means is that I get to beat him again."

Suddenly, a motorcycle pulled up to the red head.

"You DO mean WE, right? Can't give a Yagami all of the credit for something a Kusanagi did."

"Nice to know the brat of the Kusanagi hasn't lost any of his spunk. Still talking trash as ever, huh?

Kyo laughed at this comment. "You know what, we'll save this for the tournament, Yagami."

"Fine then, Kusanagi scum!"

Kyo then went back to finding the location of the tournament. He rode off and entered into Osaka, Japan, where an attendant led him to the Tournament arena. He saw it and rented a Hotel room for the week he had to wait.

Meanwhile, in America, a wrestler was lifting his weights when he heard the announcement and saw the two men.

"You......Gill.", he said, as he took a shower and lift the Gym. Outside, he saw another blond haired fighter, with fighting gloves hanging out of his bag.

"Huh? Ken!", he called out, as he turned around.

"Hey, Alex. I see you might be entering the Tournament then, huh? Since Gill is one of the Sponsors."

"Yes. I must end his terror. He's survived long enough."

Ken smiled. "I'm entering since Ryu is entering. I hope I'll be able to fight him this time, but Ryu has his sights set on Gouki, so we'll see how this all turns out. Hopefully, the arena will be left intact, right?"

Alex laughed. "Somehow, I doubt it knowing you two."

As Alex said this, a young fighter came out of his home to meet up with them. Ken recognized him. "Hey, Sean. Entering this tournament as well?"

"Oh yeah! I want to prove how strong I am to the world!"

Ken laughed. "Well, good luck!"

They boarded a private jet owned by the Masters Family and took off to Japan. Unbeknowest to the 3, a man in a pink Gi snuck on board.

In Thailand..........

"This is perfect! Our chance to obtain the Orochi's power is at hand!", shouted an evil dictator, as he sat in his chair surrounded by his bodyguards. "Now then, shall we go over to Osaka and join the party?"

"Yes, Master Bison", said the boxer of the group.

"Soon, Shadaloo's might will be unstoppable, even by the US Military fools!"

An aircraft from the hanger was prepared for take off as the 4 individuals stepped on board. They launched for Osaka, Japan.

In Germany's Stroheim Castle.........

A man in gold plated armor sat in his chair while listening to the radio's transmission of the invitation.

"Turn it off, Laurence", said the man, as he stood from his chair. Laurence looked at him.

"So, you plan on entering, Master Krauser?"

The man smirked. "Knowing my half-brother, he's probably entering. I'll enter just to see if he improved any. Maybe I'll get the chance to finally show him the Stroheim style of fighting is better than that Aikido of his."

Meanwhile, at the Tournament Arena............

"Gill, I need you to do something for me."

Gill looked at Goenitz slightly confused. "What is it?"

"I would like for you to go a ways north and find this man's body and revive him." Goenitz gave him the picture of a blond haired man, rather muscular, in a red suit.

"Hmm....you must have some sort of plan for him".

"I do"

"Very well. I'll go there now"

Gill went to the island pointed out by Goenitz and saw the body lying there.

"Hmm...I wonder what Goenitz has in store for you", Gill said as he revived the fallen warrior.

In Japan.............

"I've come with news, Master Geese", said an Englishman wielding a sansetsukon, fashioned as a normal, red staff, at the top of a large tower.

"Hmm? What is it, Billy?", responded Geese, who was wearing his traditional Hakama and Gi, meditating.

"Sorry to disturb you, but a new tournament is beginning. It's called the God's Fist Tournament."

"And what does this have to do with me?", said an agitated Geese.

"I thought you might like to know that the sponsor of it is one of the 4 Elementals of the Orochi."

Geese opened his eyes immediately and stood up, an evil grin on his face.

"HA! Perfect! Perhaps we can claim the Orochi's power as our own now. Where is the tournament being held?"

"Osaka."

"Good. Let's go, then."

Meanwhile, in another part of Japan..............

"So, Goenitz is sponsoring this tournament?", said a man with blond hair and a red hat, wearing a red vest, white shirt, and blue jeans.

"Yeah. Something tells me they have plans on rising the Orochi again.", said his younger brother.

"Maybe.....looks like we might have to revive the old team, huh? With one more addition...."

The younger of the two looked at the elder oddly. "Who did you have in mind?"

The elder looked oddly at him. "Didn't I tell you I have an apprentice?" As if on cue, the apprentice stepped into the room, as the younger brother looked at him in awe.

"Whoa. He looks like he could be a match even for his father."

The student looked at his master. "So, Master Terry, will we be going to this Tournament?"

Terry smiled. "Of course, Rock. As long as Andy calls Joe and Mai to tag along, that is."

Andy looked at him. "Why do I have to be the one to call them?!"

Terry laughed. "Well, because you know Mai better than me, and you're my younger bro, so hop to it."

In China, an woman working for Interpol saw the announcement of the tournament, along with a family friend of hers.

"What? Gen, come see this."

He entered into the room, looking at the TV's announcement.

"Chun-Li, why do you make such a fuss? It's just another tournament.", he said. However, his thoughts said something else. "_ Hmm.....another tournament. Perhaps now, I can find the fight that may lay me to rest._"

"Just another tournament? I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about those two."

Gen scoffed. "If you really feel so suspicious, then fine. Enter the tournament. I'll enter as well."

Chun-Li smiled. "Ha-HA! Thanks, Master Gen!"

Meanwhile, on a movie set..............

"Aaaand.......CUT! Take 5 everyone!", said the director, as a Chinese Martial Artist stepped off the set. He turned on his TV in his trailer and heard the announcement. His ears snapped up in attention as he heard of the prize money.

"Hey. The money couldn't hurt, right?", he said to himself, as he snuck out the backdoor of the trailer, heading out the back exit of the studio.

"ok. Can someone get Fei Long over here?", shouted the director. An assistant walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"WHAT?! What do you mean he isn't in his trailer?!"

In another part of Japan..............

"Wow. Another tournament? Sounds like it should be fun", said a ninja in his red uniform, as he jumped from tree to tree to find the nearest dock. "Soon, the world will know the name of Guy."

As he wandered around, he was stopped by a young ninja girl. "Hey! Who are you?"

Guy looked at this girl. "My name is Guy. And yours?"

"Ibuki", said the girl. "I take it you're entering the tournament as well?"

Guy looked surprised. "Yes. Why?"

Ibuki looked at him. "I have a score to settle with a rival ninja there. A ninja by the name of Hattori Hanzo", she said, remembering how she attempted to fight him, but was easily blocked and knocked to the floor. He told her of the tournament and invited her personally.

"I see. I'll see you there, then."

"Farewell, Guy", she said as she disappeared........

In the US......................

A man of a muscular build and brush-head hair style was watching the news, as the TV switched to the announcement of the tournament.

"Hmm.....sounds like something Shadaloo might get involved in. I might want to check it out.", the man said as he was stopped by a secretary.

"What is it?", he asked.

"The Commander requests that you bring along her, Guile", she said, pointing to him a blond haired woman in a red overcoat.

Guile sighed in annoyance. "Why do I have to bring Cammy along?" He sighed in a brief moment of annoyance and relented. "Alright then. Come along with me then", he said, taking her to one of their aircraft.

In Japan................

The Sakazaki household was abuzz with the news of this new tournament, saying that the prize money could help them with the dojo. However, Takuma felt that he needed to retire from fighting and Robert was injured from a previous fight, leaving only Ryo and Yuri to enter.

"It's up to you two. Make me proud. Ryo. Yuri", said the proud father, Takuma Sakazaki.

"Don't worry. We will.", Yuri said as they began to depart. However, as they left, a ninja wearing a blue outfit began trailing them part of the way, finally vanishing before they got on their bus.

"Soon, I will be known as the scourge of the Kyokugen fighting style."

In India......................

A man was meditatiing in his village, wishing for the fortunes of his village to get better. Soon, he felt a disturbance in the air, snapping him out of his meditation.

"I sense......a great threat in Japan. I must get there to stop it."

He stands up, packs what little he has and begins to head of for Japan.

In Romania, the clouds above a certain castle began to tremble, an obvious ill omen.

"HA! The time has come for me to fight again! This time, Demitri Maximoff shall be victorious.", he said as he saw the TV braodcast.

One by one, the fighters piled into the arena until the 7th Day.........

End of Chapter 4.

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I hope you all enjoyed how each fighter came to know of the tournament, some of their purposes and background story. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	5. The Tournament Begins

Disclaimer: SNK owns......w/e and Capcom owns the other w/e. Simple as that. :P  
SNK: King of Fighters, Fatal Fury; Capcom: SF, Darkstalkers

Chapter 5: The Tournament Begins.

The Day of the Tournament has arrived as the last participant is flown in from an investigation elsewhere. The wild haired woman put her blue hair in a ponytail as she landed in Osaka.

"Time to settle this mystery of the Orochi....Goenitz.", she whispered to herself, furthering her resolve to enter the tournament. She wore a green overcoat to conceal her identity from anyone who would know of her.

At the Tournament Arena, Gill arrived, standing at Goenitz's side with a blond haired man.

"Ah! I see you revived him for me. I see that you also put him under a mind control. Smart move, Gill. The last thing we need is Rugal to run wild and attack us during his resurrection.", Goenitz said. "So, shall we go to the island and wait for the winner?"

Gill laughed. "Yes. Let's get over there now." Gill then grabbed Goenitz and Rugal by the shoulders, teleporting them to the Island.

A few hours later, the arena was filled in with the fighters and the crowd who wished to see the battles of these great warriors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?', said the announcer in the middle of the ring. "I will now post the fight listings in the hallway. Those who wish to look may proceed there now."

The crowd of fans went to the hall to see who will be fighting who. However, the fighters stood in the arena or sat on the floor, meditating in preparation for their fights. There was one who was intrigued, though.

"So, anyone want to look at the fight listing?", said the fighter in the pink Gi, irritating every fighter in the stadium. "Anyone? Come on! Oughta be interesting!"

Finally, Ryo of the Sakazaki family stood up. "Dan, if you are so interested, go ahead. Let the real fighters meditate before their matches!"

Dan was taken aback. "Fine. See if I care. You are all nothing compared to me!"

At this comment, a warrior with dark energy stood behind him. "Care to test that against me, a true Ansatsuken fighter? I've been yearning to fight against the strongest one here and since you are bragging so much, why don't we fight?"

Dan immediately backed down and ran to the hall, where he saw the matchups:

Dan vs. Ryo  
Ryu vs. Terry

Ken vs. Andy  
Dhalsim vs. Gen

Unknown vs. Joe  
Kyo vs. Sagat

Iori vs. Vega  
Fei Long vs. Alex

Chun-Li vs. Mai  
Guile vs. Leona

Cammy vs. Yuri  
Demetri vs. Krauser

Guy vs. Eiji  
Ibuki vs. Hanzo

Balrog vs. Rock  
Bison vs. Geese

Ryuji vs. Billy  
Gouki vs. Sean

Dan cursed out loud. "Damn! I get HIM in the first round?". Then, Dan noticed something. He asked the announcer about it. "Sir, why is there an unknown where Joe's opponent should be?" The announcer only laughed. "Don't worry. The person there requested I leave their name out and they might be running a little late." The announcer went to the middle of the ring as the audience began to file back into their seats. He grabbed the microphone and began to make the announcement to start the tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and the participants of this Tournament, may I have your attention please? Before we begin, I would like to explain a few rules.

Rule#1: No hitting below the belt  
Rule#2: No killing.  
Rule#3: Fight with your all of your heart!

Now, let the God's Fist Tournament BEGIN!!!!!!!"

The crowd erupted in the arena, the sound of their cheers nearly deafening. The announcer spoke up again. "The first fight is Ryo Sakazaki against Dan! Can both fighters please stand in the ring so we can get started?"

Both fighters walked up to the ring. "You two are aware of the rules. Now, let the match......BEGIN!"

At that instant, Dan rushed in at Ryo, lunging forward with his fist. However, Ryo stood calm and threw his fist out. "Whiplash bash!", he said, as his fist threw out punches at an amazing speed. Unfortunately for Dan, he kept rushing in at him, getting caught face first by the attack, knocking him out on the first hit. The announcer looked at his strength and at the downed Dan. "Well, needless to say, he's out! The winner of the first match is Ryo Sakazaki!"

The first match is over. What lies ahead for the participants of this tournament?

End of Chapter 5

A/N: What do you think of the matchups? I hope you guys like them. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	6. The Wolf and the Dragon 1

Disclaimer: SNK owns KoF and Fatal Fury. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers

Chapter 6: The Wolf and the Dragon, Pt1

Dan lie beaten on the floor of the fighting arena, being laughed at for how weak he was. His nose now bleeding, he began to question himself.

"How can I lose to that? My Saikyo-Ryuu style is flawless!" He picked himself up and went to the back of the arena to rest. Ryo went back beside Yuri. "Well, that was easy, but I doubt anyone else here is as 'inept' as he is.", Ryo said to Yuri.

Meanwhile, on the island....................

"Hmm? She didn't enter?", said a confused Goenitz. "Why didn't the Kagura one enter the tournament? I was certain she would jump at such an opportunity."

"Calm down", said Gill. "We still have a chance to revive the Orochi without her."

"True, especially with the Kusanagi and Yagami ones at the tournament."

At the arena, Kyo looked around and noticed that the two sponsors weren't there.

"Hey! Before you announce the next fight,where are the sponsors for this thing?", Kyo asked the Announcer.

"Oh! Didn't I mention? The two people who make it to the Finals will be taken to The Serpent's Island, where you will be able to confront the 2 Sponsors."

Kyo's eyes hardened slightly. "_Damn. So, in order to get to them, I have to fight my way through all of these guys? This....might get a little rough._"

The Announcer noticed his look. "Don't worry. Between each round, you will all be able to rest for the day in rented hotel suites." The Announcer went to the center of the ring.

"Now, the next match! Ryu Versus Terry Bogard!"

The crowd went nuts, as the fight was announced. The two, world renowned fighters took their places.

"Don't go easy on me.", said Terry as he got into his fighting stance.

"Trust me, I won't,"retorted Ryu, as he dropped into his fighting stance.

"Now, let the match....BEGIN!" The Announcer immediately cleared the area.

The two fighters closed in on each other, but Terry stuck his hand out in a fist. Ryu touched fists with him as a sign of mutual respect as their fight began. Terry ran up to him and threw a punch to the head. Ryu ducked and threw his fist out. His punch caught Terry right in the gut. However, as Ryu's fist dug into his ribs, Terry grabbed his arm and flung him across the ring. Terry gasped for air.

"Not bad. Your reflexes are pretty good. Let's see you handle this. POWER WAVE!", Terry shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground. The energy wave made it's way to Ryu, as he recovered from the throw.

The fight between Terry and Ryu has begun. Who will come out the winner of this battle?

End of Chapter 6.

A/N: Their battle has begun. Don't worry. The next Chapter will be longer and have alot more action in it. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	7. The Wolf and the Dragon 2

Disclaimer: SNK owns Fatal Fury and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 7: The Wolf and The Dragon,pt 2

Ryu saw the energy wave travel across the ground. "_What? _" At first, Ryu was taken by surprise, but then, he rolled out of the way at the last minute, dodging the wave.

"Heh! I see I surprised you with that."

Ryu smiled. "For a second there, yeah. You kinda did. Let's see how you handle this." Ryu dropped into his fighting stance and put his palms on top of each other, leaving a ball-like space to gather his Hadou energy. Suddenly, blue energy began to form into a ball in his hands.

"HADOKEN!", Ryu shouted as he fired the blast at Terry Bogard. Terry saw the blast headed his way and was shocked at how the energy was formed. He put out his palms, holding the blast in place. He let loose a bit of his own energy to counteract the Hadou energy, dissipating the blast entirely.

"Heh. I'll admit. That was impressive,"Terry said.

"Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself," Ryu replied, now dropping back into his fighting stance.

Terry smiled and adjusted his hat a little. Then, he held out his hand in a "Come on" motion. "Yeah, but let's stop with the ranged fighting. Come on. Let's get back to some real fighting."

Ryu smiled. "Gladly."

Terry was the first to move again. He ran up to Ryu and threw a kick aimed at his chin. However, Ryu ducked under the kick and swept Terry off of his feet with a leg sweep. Ryu then threw his fist at Terry, who rolled out of the way of it. As Ryu's fist hit the ground, Terry stood back up and punted Ryu's face across the ground. Ryu used the momentum of the kick to backflip himself to a vertical position. As he got back up, he saw Terry powering energy into his fist.

"Burning...KNUCKLE!", Terry shouted as he jumped up and charged, fist-first, at Ryu. Ryu saw the punch coming at the last minute, as he grabbed his arm and flung him. Then, Ryu crouched down, fist at the ready. "SHORYUKEN!", Ryu shouted as he launched himself upward toward Terry. Terry flipped around in mid-air and saw the fist coming, allowing the momentum of the throw to carry him just barely out of the way. However, the force of the Shoryuken still tore through a bit of his shirt as Ryu's fist went upward.

As soon as Terry landed, he flipped his hat the other way and jumped up, knee first, into Ryu, catching him in the rib. "Power....DUNK!", Terry shouted as he brought his energy-charged fist into Ryu's face. Ryu landed hard on the Arena floor, his fist being driven into the ground due to the Power Dunk. Terry looked on.

"Sorry I had to get rough with ya,"Terry said snidely.

"Heh. Think you've already beaten me?" retorted Ryu, as he began to pick himself off of the ground.

The fight is reaching it's boiling point. Which of these two great fighters will win?

End of Chapter 7

A/N: How do you like this fic so far? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	8. The Wolf and the Dragon 3

Disclaimer: SNK owns Fatal Fury and King of Fighters. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 8: The Wolf and the Dragon, pt. 3.

Ryu got back up with a smile on his face.

"It's been awhile since someone pushed me so far", Ryu said, getting back into his fighting stance. Terry looked at his smile and began to laugh.

"You look hurt there." Terry then leaned back, fist backward. "ARE YOU OK?"

Ryu looked puzzled and then, the aura built up in Terry's hand quickly. Ryu saw as Terry lunged forward with his fist, charged with energy. However, Terry's move was too slow, as Ryu caught his arm as he flew at him.

"I am. How about you?" Ryu retorted as he sent his fist, full force, into Terry. Terry leaned forward, coughing up a bit of blood from the blow. However, Ryu followed up with another fist in his gut. "Shin.........". He followed through with the fist, propelling him upward. "SHORYUKEN!", Ryu yelled at his fist carried Terry above him. Terry was sent sailing higher, his battered body now hovering helplessly in the air. His body then feel hard, slamming into the ground face first.

The fans were stunned at how Terry's best move got countered like any normal move and left him open for Ryu's Shoryuken. The Announcer looked over at Terry's body, as it failed to move. He walked up to it and poked at Terry, turning him to see him out cold.

The Announcer stepped up to Ryu, held his hand up and announced, "The Winner of the 2nd Match of the 1st Round.....RYU!"

The crowd gave off a mixed reaction. Some of them were happy to see that Ryu had won. However, others such as Andy and Mai were less than pleased.

"I.....can't believe he beat Terry," Mai said, in a state of shock.

"Hmph. I'm not impressed. I'll avenge his loss the next chance I get," Andy told Mai.

Back at the ring, the Announcer lifted Terry, who was just regaining consciousness, up to his feet. Teryy, now leaning on the Announcer's shoulder, looked at Ryu for a few moments before he held out his fist.

"Good......fight, huh?", Terry weakly managed to utter. Ryu smiled as he tried to walk, but only managed to limp over in pain. He touched fists with him, saying "Yes.....a very good fight." Both fighters then left to their own areas. Ryu went back with Ken while Terry was sent to the back to get checked out. Ken was ecstatic that his friend had won.

"Alright, Ryu! We're gonna make it to the Finals for sure.", Ken said, laughing. Sean jumped in, however. "What about me?" Ken looked at him with a coarse look. "You..........3rd Place" Ken laughed as he said this. "Let's face it. If Ryu and I are 2nd and 1st Place, then where else would you go?"

Finally, the Announcer came back from dropping Terry off at the Paramedics and immediately announced the next match.

"Now, the next match will commence. Andy Bogard vs. Ken Masters!"

The two fighters looked at each other as they made their entrance, with Andy being as eager as ever to fight him. Who will win this clash of powers?

End of Chapter 8.

A/N: Enjoying the fic so far? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	9. Fire and Ice 1

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 9: Fire and Ice.

Ken and Andy stepped into the ring, staring at each other across the ring. Andy has heard of Ken throughout his time in America and was aware of his credentials. Andy dropped into his fighting stance as Ken looked on.

"Huh? A similar fighting stance to Terry's. This oughta be fun", Ken said as he dropped into his stance.

"And your fighting stance compared to Ryu", Andy retorted.

The Announcer stepped between Ken and Andy, as he began the match.

"Let the match...........BEGIN!", he shouted as he left the ring.

The two fighters charged at each other. Andy threw the first punch. Ken dodged the punch by moving to the side, causing the fist to flow past him. He grabbed the arm in front of him and flipped him over his head. Andy recovered in mid air and saw Ken underneath him. Andy reversed the momentum of the flip into a forward momentum and used it to charge elbow first into Ken. This move caught Ken off guard as the elbow connected with his chin. As Andy landed on the ground, he immediately popped back up with a kick to the other side of his chin, sending him flying a bit back by the impact of the kick. Ken landed, but broke the fall, landing on his feet by flipping in mid air.

As Ken landed, Andy began charging at him. He threw a kick at Ken, who caught the leg and swept his other leg from underneath him. Ken then did a backwards roll to regain his vertical base. Andy rolled to the side to avoid any possible attacks from Ken. Ken then put his right palm over his left palm and began to charge energy. As the blue energy began to channel in his palms, Andy stood his ground, preparing for the wave.

Ken fired the blast, shouting "Hadoken!" as he fired it. As the blast came toward him, Andy whipped his fist forward at the last moment. "Hishouken", he shouted, as he fired a quick blast from his palm as his hand opened. The blast completely cancelled out the Hadoken fired at him.

"Huh? Seems like you are able to manipulate Chi as well?", Ken asked with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah. Thought you would figure that out since my brother can do the same," Andy replied, with a smile on his face.

"Hehe......This oughta be fun, then," Ken said as he dropped back into his fighting stance. "Maybe we should cut the crap and fight a bit more seriously then, huh?"

Andy held the back of his hair to his back with his hand, putting his other hand out in a "Come on" fashion. "Alright then! Come on!"

The fight between Andy and Ken has begun! Who will prevail in this fight?!

End of Chapter 9

A/N: Andy vs. Ken. I hope you all are enjoying the Bogard vs. Ansetsuken fights so far. lol. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	10. Fire and Ice 2

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 10: Fire and Ice Pt. 2/ The Suspicions Realized

Ken stepped forward a bit toward Andy, who was now back in his fighting stance, preparing for the next strike. Andy stepped forward and suddenly dashed at Ken, throwing a series of 3 palm thrusts at Ken, who blocked all of them. However, Andy threw out both palms at once in a double palm thrust, breaking through Ken's guard and pushing him back. As Ken was pushed back by the momentum, he fell on his back, leaving Andy bewildered by the movement until Ken swept Andy's legs from underneath him. Andy landed harshly on his back, as Ken rose to his feet. Ken lifted his leg to do an axe kick to Andy, but Andy threw his hands up in time to block the kick. As soon as the kick was blocked, Ken backed away from Andy as he stood up.

Andy looked at Ken and smiled. "Maybe it's about time I end this?", he said as a fiery aura began to envelop Andy, the aura rising from beneath his feet. Ken stood there, stunned at the development. Andy then crouched down and prepared his hands to catapult himself forward, legs first.

"KUUHADAN!!!!!!!", he shouted, as he leaped at Ken. Ken saw it coming and rolled out of the way at the last minute, as Andy's feet left a small crater in the floor. As Andy was recovering, Ken saw the opportunity. Ken pulled his right leg behind him, as he focused into his next move. Ken then caught Andy right in the spine with that kick, opening him up for a barrage of kicks that ended with a knee to the jaw. However, as the knee connected, Ken jumped into the air, extending his leg and twirling as he went higher, landing every single kick to Andy. As the final kick landed, Andy was sent flying to the edge of the arena, knocked unconscious by Ken's flurry of kicks. Ken landed safely, putting his hand through his hair and giving a "thumbs-up" to the crowd.

"That was my Shipuujinrai Kyaku! No way are you getting up from that so soon.", Ken said, as he gave a thumbs-up to him as well. "You pushed me pretty far, Andy. Nice job". He then collapsed from the amount of effort he had to put into the fight.

Meanwhile, on the island........

"Hmm..........These two might be a threat, Goenitz", Gill said as he watched the fights on a Crystal Ball.

"Possibly, but how do we eliminate them?Do you think we should have 4 participants reach us instead of 2?", Goenitz suggested to Gill.

"That will work. These two are among the ones to watch out for anyway. We need to eliminate them at the next possible moment. Besides, their souls will make for a good sacrifice to the Orochi. Those two strong souls will go a long way to his resurrection. I'll contact the Announcer we have at the Tournament Floor and tell him to announce the changes. "

Goenitz sent a message through the wind, writing the note and manipulating the wind to make sure he received the note. However, something didn't sit well with him.

"_ There is something not right with Gill at all. I was only going to use him for my Lord Orochi to assimilate, but it seems like he has a plan of his own.....perhaps to absorb Orochi into his own being. However, he isn't aware of the fact that I'm ready for such an occasion, which is why I asked him to reanimate Rugal for me. Ha! The fool has orchestrated his own defeat. I only have to play the last note in the symphony._"

Goenitz has planned Gill's defeat in his head. Will Gill find out about this? And how will the participants take to the new changes when they are announced?

End of Chapter 10.

A/N: Happy New Year everybody! lol. I hope you all had great New Years. Also, I hope you all enjoyed my fic. ^_^ Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	11. The Assassin's Fist vs Yoga's Peace

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers

Chapter 11: The Assassin's Strike vs. The Yoga's Peace.

The Announcer carried Andy back to the hospital room with Terry, as Ryu rushed to the ring to carry Ken.

"Ken! You ok?", he asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, Ryu. Just kinda exerted myself, that's all.", Ken replied as he was leaned against a wall to rest.

The Announcer dropped Andy off to rest in a hospital room and went straight to his room, as he looked out the window and spotted a specific wind pattern in the air that led straight to him, a piece of paper floating in the air. He grabbed the paper as it entered his room through the open window and read it to himself.

"Hmmm..............Interesting idea, Master Goenitz."

The Announcer then put the paper in a drawer in his room as he rushed to the ring to make the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that our sponsors would like 4 participants to meet them at the end of this tournament instead of just 2, meaning that there will be more chances for you to win and face off against them on Serpent's Island".

Iori immediately looked up at that declaration. "_ Who does Goenitz think he is fooling? He just wants any possible threat eliminated for him to resurrect the Orochi. So, he decides to let more of his reach the Island and face whoever or whatever awaits us._"

The Announcer noticed the hardened stare of Iori and nervously went straight into his next announcement. "And, without further adieu, let us begin the next match. Gen and Dhalsim, please step forward!"

The crowd was in awe at the odd mixup of fighters as the Assassin's Fist Master and the Yoga Expert stepped into the ring. As soon as they stepped in, Dhalsim sensed something.

"I sense a great disturbance in you. As if.........you are in a state of abandon"

Gen smirked. "Fool. What's it to you?"

Chun-Li shouted a quick "Good luck, Gen!" to her former master. Then the Announcer stepped in. "Let the match.........BEGIN!"

As soon as the match began, Dhalsim jumped back and shot a blast of fire from his mouth. Gen saw it coming and got into his Crane Stance, ducking underneath and rolling under the fire ball. As he got back up, he saw Dhalsim's arm stretch out before him. As he saw it coming, he grabbed it and threw him over his head. As Dhalsim retracted his arm, Dhalsim saw the old master jump up and about to plant both feet into his gut. However, as Gen jumped above him, Dhalsim shot out a blaze of flame from his mouth, catching Gen off guard and setting part of his outfit on fire. Gen fell to the floor and rolled, putting the flame out. Dhalsim then shot his foot out at Gen, who caught the kick. Gen, now irritated, poked his foot with a finger, making the foot go numb. Dhalsim retracted the foot, but wasn't able to stand on the leg anymore.

"What? But.....how did you........?"Dhalsim said as he nearly collapsed while getting adjusted to his leg.

"Simple. My Assassin's Fist is known for it's accuracy. I just disable the nerves in your foot for the time being so you won't be able to use it.."

Dhalsim was left stunned at the move. Gen then got into a stance, with one hand raised as if to strike."

"Time to end this!", Gen said as he brought that hand down in front of him and his body dashed through Dhalsim's. Dhalsim then suffered a series of life-threatening hits in the blink of an eye, rendering him unable to fight.

End of Chapter 11

A/N: The Assassin's Fist strikes again! What did you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	12. The Cheerful School Girl Joins the Fray

Disclaimer: SNK owns KoF and FF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 12: The Cheerful School Girl Joins the Fray!

Dhalsim was left motionless on the floor as the Assassin's Fist master stood over his prone body.

"You're a big fool! Just because you can stretch, it doesn't mean you can defeat someone of my power!"

The medics immediately stormed into the ring, picking Dhalsim up and placing him on a stretcher to carry him off.

Gen made his way back to Chun-Li's side, who looked at Gen coarsely. Gen noticed the look and comforted her.

"Don't worry. He'll live. I wasn't going to get myself disqualified before I fought my equal."

Chun-Li looked at Gen, now with a slight smirk on her face.

"Good. I was hoping you didn't go overboard like I thought you had."

Meanwhile, a young woman in a school girl outfit was riding her bike along the streets of Osaka until she crashed the back of the bike into a fire hydrant, sending her flying.

"Ow!", she cried as she moaned in pain after the fall. She looked at her watch and saw the time. She then looked up and saw a Tournament Arena. She immediately jumped up and set up her bike. She rode on toward the Arena.

Back at the arena, the Announcer looked at the damage done to Dhalsim and continued on to the ring.

"Lucky for us, Dhalsim is still alive! Therefore, the winner of the match is GEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered on for Gen's victory, as he stood there with his arms folded. He looked down and saw the stare of his equal, as Gouki's eyes began to glow red.

"_ Hmph! Perhaps we will finish our match in this tournament, old man!_", Gouki said to himself as a smirk came across his face.

The Announcer then began to announce the next match.

"Alright, folks! The next match is about to begin. However, I've been asked by one of the participants to keep their identity a secret until she arrives, so I will introduce Joe Higashi! Come to the ring!"

He looked puzzled at this development, but decided to step into the ring anyway. He took off his cape, showing his yellow-lined, orange trunks and taped hands and feet.

"ok. So, who's the lovely lady I get to fight?", he asked.

Suddenly, the young school girl who was roaming the streets of Osaka on her bike stopped at the entrance of the Tournament Arena as the crowd and fighters looked on.

"You're looking at her!", she replied.

The Announcer then went to introduce her. "And now, folks! The Mystery competitor........Sakura Kasugano!"

The crowd went nuts as her name was announced, while Ryu was puzzled.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?!", he asked.

She smirked at his question. "Aww. You know for a fact I wasn't going to miss a tournament that you would enter in! Although, judging by how you look, I'd say I already missed your match! Please tell me you won!"

Ryu nodded, as she jumped off of her bike.

"YAY!!!!! Now, wish me luck on my fight!" she said as she cracked her knuckles in preparation for her fight.

The Mystery Competitor revealed as she steps up to the Muay Thai Expert. Who will win in this clash?

End of Chapter 12

A/N: Well, there you go, folks! I hope you liked the surprise! What do you think of this chapter? Leave reviews, comments, and questions!


	13. Ansatsuken Hopeful vs Muay Thai Expert

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 13: The Ansatsuken Hopeful Faces the Muay Thai Expert.

As Sakura stepped into the ring, Joe let out a laugh as the school girl walked into the ring.

"HA! Come on, little girl. I don't wanna wreck your pretty looks, so go back to school, would ya?"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, but I think I'll do fine in this fight."

The Announcer stepped in between them. "Let the match..........BEGIN!"

At the start, Joe smiled at Sakura. "Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you!" He pulled his leg back and he spun around and brought that leg in front of him, launching him forward. "SLASH KICK!", he shouted. Sakura stood there and smiled as she saw the move coming. She put her wrists together and she backed away and threw out her palms. "HADOKEN!", she shouted as she fired the blue blast at the incoming Joe. Joe was taken aback at the Hadoken and was caught in it as his Slash Kick led him straight into it. The blast carried him backward, sending him flying into the wall. He sat at the foot of the wall as Ryu and Ken looked on amazed.

"Wow. Looks like her Hadou manipulation is getting as good as ours, Ryu."

"Yeah. She really did her training!", Ryu replied.

Joe eventually stood up, weakened heavily by the Hadoken. He wiped a bit of blood from his lips and looked up at Sakura, still standing there as she got into her fighting stance.

"Great. Should've known she was one of those guys!", he said as he looked at Ryu and Ken. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

He rose to his feet, feeling somewhat embarassed to be hit by something so obvious. He then got into his Muay Thai stance and rushed up to Sakura. He threw out a Muay Thai kick at her legs, missing her right leg as she moved it out of the way. She then turned around with her right leg stretched out, roundhousing him across the back of the head. He fell to the floor face first. She then backed away to prepare for his next move. He rose to one knee, wih a look of anger on his face.

"I've just about had it with you!", he said as he charged energy into his Knee. "TIGER KICK!", he shouted as he launched his knee toward Sakura's face where he hit his target perfectly. She was hit dead on with his knee, catching her right in the jaw and sending her flying away from Joe, giving him some reprieve time to himself.

"About time I got a hit on her. Now, to try and finish this now.", he said as his body began to glow orange. Sakura began to rise to her feet as she saw the sight in front of her, as Joe began to charge his energy into his fist.

"Man! I have to use THIS so soon?", she moaned to herself as she put her hands over one another and began to gather energy as her hands began to glow blue and a large ball of blue energy was formed.

"Here I come, girl! SCREW UPPER!", he shouted as he launched an uppercut into the sky that caused a large, orange hurricane to appear in the middle of the ring. The Hurricane closed in on Sakura as she smiled.

"Not a problem! Shinkuu.........HADOKEN!", she shouted as she shot his palms out, pushing a large, blue ball of energy toward the hurricane.

End of Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates. Sick lately. :( When I get better, I'll be able to update a bit more frequently. What do you think of this chapter? Leave reviews, comments, or questions.


	14. The Kusanagi's Battle Begins

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 14: The Kusanagi's Battle Begins!

The Shinkuu Hadoken struck Joe's Screw Upper with such an impact, the arena began to quake. The Screw Upper began to push against the large Hadoken, but the Hadoken integrated itself into the orange typhoon, causing the typhoon to turn ino a blue hurricane in the middle of the ring. Soon, the hurricane began to make it's way back toward Joe, as he watched in awe as his attack was being beaten back. However, before the blue tornado of Hado energy could reach Joe, the blast became too much for itself, as the hurricane imploded, blasting blue air across the arena as the crowd looked on in awe at the spectacle. Joe put his arms up to keep himself from being blasted back by the force of the two colliding energies and the implosion of the combination. However, as he closed his eyes, the young school girl came charging at him, fist first, as her fist caught him in the gut.

"Ha! Gotcha now! Shin..........", she began to say, as her left fist nailed him in the gut as well. "SHORYUKEN!", she shouted as she followed through with her left fist into his jaw and into the sky, as she jumped into the air. Joe was sent sailing into the air as he landed straight into the ground. The Announcer saw as Joe hit the ground.

"With that move, I'd say he's out! The winner is Sakura KASUGANO!!!!!!!!"

"YEAH!", she shouted, as she rose her fist into the sky. The crowd was in awe as she ran back to Ryu and Ken.

"How's that for a beginner?", she said to Ryu, as Ryu looked at what she did in utter amazement. He had his arms folded as he examined the damage. Then, he gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "Good job, kid", he said as she jumped up to him and gave him a hug. The medics carted Joe Higashi off to the back, but the prideful Muay Thai fighter forced the medics away from him, as he began walking under his own power to the back, disappointed in himself from underestimating Sakura.

"How.........could I have let myself get so cocky?", he said to himself as he weakly walked to the back room that also held Terry and Andy.

Ken looked at Sakura and Ryu as he leaned against the wall. "Well, with the 3 of us winning, we might make a clean sweep. If Sean wins his fight, that is.

Ryu then looked somber as Ken said that. "I don't know. Something tells me something bad is going to happen in that fight."

Sean looked at Ken as he said that. "Don't worry, master. Whoever I fight won't stand a chance against the product of your tutelege!", he said as he gave a thumbs-up.

The Announcer then stood in the center of the ring to announce the next fight. "And now, for the start of the next fight.......Kyo Kusanagi and Sagat! Please come to the ring!"

Kyo looked across from himself to see the towering Sagat making his way to the ring. Kyo looked over at Iori, seeing him smiling at this matchup. "Good luck, Kusanagi brat!", he shouted.

"_You better win, or else there's no stopping Goenitz and his plans._", he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, on the island, Gill saw Kyo making his way to the ring through the crystal ball.

"Well, Goenitz, let's see how the Kusanagi have improved over the years, shall we?", he told the Wind Manipulator.

"Yes. Let's watch on and enjoy the spectacle that is the Kusanagi Flame. This is bound to be most interesting.", he told Gill, who held the crystal ball up for both of them to see.

The fight between the Tiger and Kusanagi is about to begin! Who will prevail in this clash?

End of Chapter 14

A/N: This is going to be one of the better fights of the fic! I can guarantee it. What do you think of the setup? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	15. Tiger Flame vs Kusanagi Blaze 1

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 15: Tiger Flame vs. Kusanagi Blaze.

Kyo stepped confidently into the ring, looking at the towering Muay Thai artist standing in front of him. They stared each other down, trying to get a gauge of the other. The Announcer stepped between them to start the match. "Let the match.....BEGIN!", he shouted as Kyo instantly backed away and dropped into his fighting stance. At that moment, a chill ran down Kyo's spine as he saw Sagat's scar begin to glow, causing Sagat to laugh.

"Ha. I must beat you to get to the warrior I seek, then? So be it. Prepare yourself, kid.", he said as he dropped into his stance. Kyo saw the stance and the similarities between his stance and Joe's stance.

"_Damn! A Muay Thai fighter. ok. Let's see how he handles this._"

He shot a fireball of his into the ground, allowing it to rush along the ground up to Sagat. However, Sagat crouched down.

"Tiger Shot!", he shouted, as he shot both of his fists out, causing a blast of his own Chi energy to crash into Kyo's Fireball and decipate it. Kyo, seeing this as an opening, rushed up to Sagat as he was recovering from being crouched down. Kyo ran up to him and threw a kick aimed at his head. However, Sagat, being the fighting expert he is, blocked the incoming kick and threw his fist into the Kusanagi's gut, forcing him back aways. Kyo looked at Sagat, as he rose to his feet.

"Kid. I'm not some novice to leave myself open like that!", he scolded Kyo, as he dropped back into his stance. Kyo grunted, holding his gut and smirked.

"My mistake. I should've known you aren't like the rest.", he said, as he got back into his stance. Kyo then ran up to Sagat and threw a left hook aimed at Sagat's ribs. Sagat blocked this attack as well. However, as Sagat went to counter, Kyo blocked his fist and pulled Sagat toward him. Sagat was now wide open and Kyo launched himself upward fist-first, as his hand glew with his Kusanagi Flame. The blow connected, burning Sagat slightly and launching him into the sky with him. Sagat landed on the ground with a thud, as Kyo stood above Sagat.

"How's that for some kid?", he said, mocking Sagat's earlier comments. Sagat laughed a little as he lay on the floor.

"Not bad, but.......you don't mind your surroundings!", he shouted, as he swept Kyo's legs from underneath him using his right leg, which was positioned right next to Kyo's legs from the move. Sagat threw his fist down into the ground to try to finish the fight early, but to no avail, as Kyo rolled out of the way of the incoming fist. Kyo rolled away from Sagat and got back to his feet, as Sagat stood there, waiting for his opponent to get ready.

"So, I guess we can stop playing around, huh?", Sagat said, looking directly at Kyo. Kyo stood there somewhat shocked.

"Heh. Playing around, huh? Well, I guess you figured out I was only testing you to see how strong you really are. Alright then," he said, as he dropped down into his stance, orange flame swirling vaguely around him. "Let's go, Sagat. Show what your Tiger Shot can do," he snidly remarked at Sagat. Sagat smirked at the confident young fighter.

"Hehehe...........It's your funeral, brat," he said as he pulled both hands back, charing up his chi energy into his hands.

"Tiger Shot!," he shouted as he shot his fists out at the awaiting Kyo.

The clash between the God of Muay Thai and the Heir of the Kusanagi has begun. Who will win in this clash of flame?

End of Chapter 15

A/N: ok. The fight has begun! I really hope you enjoy this fight. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	16. Tiger Flame vs Kusanagi Blaze 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOSHING! SNK and Capcom own their respective pieces.

Chapter 16: Tiger Flame vs. Kusanagi Blaze, pt2.

The shot rushed at the young Kusanagi. Kyo took his hand and formed a fireball in it, waiting for the blast to come at him. As the blast was about to make impact, Kyo threw the fireball out at the blast, causing a small explosion to cancel out both blasts. As the explosion began to die down, Sagat rushed forward, through the smoke, his feet burning with flame.

"Tiger.........RAID!", he shouted, as he threw several Muay Thai kicks, aimed at the gut of Kyo Kusanagi. Kyo blocked two of the kicks thrown at him, but the 3rd kick aimed low, catching him in the shin. As Kyo staggered from the kick, Sagat threw another kick to his face to keep him standing through the impact. When Kyo was once again back on a vertical base, Sagat jumped up and threw out his leg, burning with flame, into the ribs of Kyo, launching him into the wall. Kyo coughed up a small bit of blood from the impact. He then fell to the floor, knocked out from the hit. Sagat stood there, laughing at his fallen opponent.

Meanwhile, at the island.......................

"Well, that Kusanagi brat didn't even seem like that much of a problem to me", Gill said snidly to Goenitz. Goenitz looked at him.

"The Kusanagi is holding back a bit. Watch. When he's losing, his flame begins to rage.", Goenitz reassured Gill.

Back at the arena.......................

The Announcer stepped into the ring, as Sagat looked on at his downed opponent.

"The winner of the fight is SA-", the Announcer was about to state until a swirling blaze of orange flame surrounded Kyo, as he began to rise from the floor. The blaze continued to surround him.

"You were saying there?", Kyo said as the Announcer began to run out of the ring.

Sagat looked on as the blaze enravaled Kyo.

"So, you happened to get your 2nd wind? I wonder if that wind will be the one to extinguish you.", Sagat taunted chidly as Kyo stood up.

"Who knows? Maybe this wind will spiral into a tornado!", Kyo shouted as he charged at Sagat. He threw a punch at him. Sagat blocked the punch, but Kyo's fist pushed Sagat's arm back, causing the bones to buckle in it. Sagat's arm, now limp, was rendered useless as Kyo threw a right hook at his gut. The punch connected, causing Sagat to buckle forward. Kyo then raised his elbow above Sagat's head, bringing down on his head and smashing it to the ground. Kyo then grabbed Sagat and picked him up with one hand by the throat. "Get ready!", he shouted as a blaze of orange flame exploded into Sagat's body. The blast blew Sagat back, leaving him sitting at the base of the wall. Kyo stood up, in his fighting stance, waiting for the Muay Thai fighter to get to his feet. Sagat opened his eye, seeing the Kusanagi stand in front of him. He stepped to the side and stood there, allowing his fist to gain power as Sagat stood up. Sagat, fueled by anger, rushed forward to attack Kyo at this moment. When he got within distance, he immediately leaped into the air.

"Tiger CRUSH!", he shot as he shot himself knee first toward Kyo. As Sagat approached Kyo, Kyo turned around and threw a powerful right hook at Sagat's jaw. Both hits landed.

As both fighters connected with one of their most powerful techniques, who will rise first and claim victory?

End of Chapter 16

A/N: Oooo.........The suspense. I hope you're all enjoying this fanfic. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	17. The End of the Clash

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers

Chapter 17: The End of the Clash; An Unofficial Battle

Sagat was nailed in the jaw with the 182 Shiki from Kusanagi as Kusanagi was bashed in the jaw by the Tiger Crush knee by Sagat. Both men were sent flying a ways back from each others attacks. Both men landed with a thud on the ground, as the Announcer stepped in and saw both fighter nearly unconscious. He then stepped into the middle of the ring.

"The ruling is.............The first one to stand up and to remain standing for 3 seconds will win this match."

The crowd watched on in anticipation to wait for the first one to stand up. Kyo and Sagat eventually began stirring up. Both men clenched their teeth as they mustered as much strength as they could to stand up. They now rose to one knee as they began panting for air from the impact they both withstood. They slowly rose to their feet and stood still for a moment. 1 second passed. The 2nd second passed without either one of them giving their footing. And then.........it happened. The God of Muay Thai, unable to resist the pain and the burning sensation coursing throughout his body, fell straight to the floor once again. The 3rd second passed and only one fighter was standing.

"End of the Road for you", the brash Kusanagi child said as he favored his jaw slightly. "I will admit. Muay Thai is one dangerous art!"

The Announcer rushed over to Kyo's side and rose his arm. "The winner of the match...........KYO KUSANAGI!"

The crowd roared as Kyo stood victorious. Iori looked on with a look of indifference.

"_ Good job, Kusanagi child!_", he thought to himself. Kyo walked up the steps to go back to the fighters' section. Kyo looked over at Iori with a stare.

"Heh. Just try and out-perform me, Yagami!" he said sarcasticly at Iori, who only smirked at his arrogant comment.

Meanwhile, in a parking lot outside of the arena, two fighters were already about to fight.

"Well now, I guess we shouldn't have to wait for the tournament, should we Yamazaki?", said a British fighter who carried with him a sansetsukon. The man he refered to as Yamazaki stood there with a Mink coat, taking it off and beginnin to laugh manically.

"Hehehe..........someone is eager to die. You think some human can dream of rivaling Orochi Blood, Billy", Yamazaki said with a look of insanity in his eyes as his tongue began to lash out of his mouth. Billy smirked as he twirled his sansetsukon above his head, causing it to flame at the tips.

"Your Orochi blood is only a crutch you use to disguise your own weakness, you bloody wanker!

Yamazaki laughed off his words. "And that staff of yours is your crutch. What's wrong? Can't fight man-to-man?"

The fight of words between the two has ended. What will happen in this non-sanctioned bout of the tournament?

End of Chapter 17.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Kyo wins and Bill and Yamazaki are about to kill each other. I also revised this chapter to be unedited. In the original version, Billy calling Yamazaki a wanker was censored. Leave reviews, comments, and questions if you have any now.


	18. The Beauty of the Yagami Flame

Disclaimer: I do not own much of anything here. SNK owns KoF and FF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 18: The Beauty of the Yagami Flame.

Billy twirled his sansetsukon above his head faster than before.

"Eat this, freakazoid!", he shouted, as he twirled the staff behind him, releasing the wheel of fire toward Yamazaki, who stood there, awaiting the attack.

"HAHAHAHAHA! ", he shouted, as he stretched his hand in the middle of the ring of flame, hand out, reaching for Billy.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, the announcement of the next match was about to commence.

"And now, the next fight..........Iori Yagami and Vega, COME ON DOWN!"

Iori smirked at the announcement of his name as he walked slowly to the ring, observing his opponent walking across the other end with his mask on, fashioning his claws.

"Hmph. Who ever thought I had to fight that freak for my first one. This oughta be fun", Iori said, as he walked to the center of the ring, as Vega stood before him in the ring. The Announcer went between them.

"Let the match......BEGIN!", he shouted as Vega immediately leapt high into the air, swooping down on the Yagami Prodigy. He aimed his claws at Iori as he side-stepped the attack by moving to the left. However, Vega was prepared and struck his leg out as Iori moved, catching him in the shins and lowering his defense to one knee. He then swept his claws across Iori's face, leaving three parallel scratches across his cheek. The scratches began to bleed slightly, causing Iori to smile a bit wider.

"Hmm........Too bad. It appears I already had to mark your beautiful face," Vega said, partially sarcastic to his opponent. However, Iori began to laugh madly, his hand on his forehead.

"Hmhmhmhmhm......hahahahaha......HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You honestly think someone like YOU can defeat me?", Iori said, now half mad with his power. Vega was left startled, a shocked look appearing beneath his mask as he rolled away from the insane Yagami.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" he said to Vega, as he saw the Spaniard back away. Vega's look then hardened as he rolled forward toward Iori and attempted to stab him with his claws. However, Iori sidestepped the move, grabbing the claw hand as he smirked evilly at the helpless bull-fighter. He then moved his head to his ear, whispering to him.

"Remember me when you look at the moon," he whispered as, suddenly, purple flame began to course across Vega's claws, the incinerating heat began to melt the claws. Soon, the claws burst under the intense heat, leaving Vega's hand burned and Vega himself in agony, as he rolled around the floor, screaming while grabbing his hand. Iori laughed as his victim began to squirm underneath him, as the Announcer went to check on Vega.

"Seeing as Vega is unable to continue due to burning, the winner of this match...........IORI YAGAMI!" the Announcer shouted. However, fearing Iori greatly, he stepped away from him instead of raising his hand in triumph.

End of Chapter 18.

A/N: Iori defeating Vega........wut a TWEEST! lol. How did you like this chapter? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	19. The Expectations Raised

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers

Chapter 19: The Expectations Raised!

Vega was lifted to his feet by the Announcer as Vega began holding his hand, favoring it due to the burns suffered on it. The Announcer whispered the location of the Medical Facilities as Vega walked off to the medical rooms in the back.

Meanwhile, back at the island, Gill and Goenitz observed the two fights.

"Hmph. It seems the Yagami trounced his opponent while the Kusanagi one struggled to defeat his own,"Gill remarked as Iori, smiling in victory, walked back to his position and leaned against the wall back at the arena. Goenitz looked on.

"It doesn't help that the caliber of opponent was far different. A Spanish Bull-Fighter does not equate to the God of Muay Thai, no matter if their master, Bison, happens to hold them in equal standing with each other. Sagat was going to be a struggle, even for the Yagami. On the other hand, Vega was going to be someone the Kusanagi could defeat as easily as the Yagami did. The way I see it, they areboth still threats to our goal."

Gill looked at Goenitz coarsely at his analysis. Then, he let a smirk come across his face.

"I must admit. Your insight is pretty intensive..........save for one, litle thing."

Goenitz looked puzzled at Gill, still retaining his smirk, and inquired as to what the thing was.

"And what would that be?"

"Simple. Have you noticed two people missing from the tournament arena?", Gill answered, as he gave the crystal ball to Goenitz, projecting an overview of the Tournament arena. Goenitz looked on and gave a slight gasp as he noticed.

"Where's Yamazaki and Billy Kane?" Goenitz asked, nearly paniced. Gill then showed him another area of the arena with the crystal ball, showing Billy and Yamazaki on their knees, exhausted from fighting each other.

"Blast! Yamazaki is one of the pieces needed just in case we lost one here! Yet, he picks a fight with Kane of all people?" Goenitz shouted, distraught at this fact.

"Calm down,"Gill said, trying to reassure him. "If the Kusanagi and Yagami are to make it here, we can kill them ourselves and use their bodies to help raise the Orochi."

Goenitz looked at Gill with a disappointed look. "If we can defeat them. Remember, Ryu, Ken, Iori, and Kyo are ALL powerful. Rugal, myself, you, Yashiro, and Shermie will all be in for quite a fight if they manage to reach us. Of course, we all learn from our past failures, so we shall see how much they learned from their appearent success, if they learned at all."

Gill and Goenitz have inspected their prey during the first round. They now wait for the next round to begin, but first, the remainder of the 1st Round matches must play out. Who will advance along with Ryo, Ryu, Ken, Gen, Kyo, and now Iori?

End of Chapter 19

A/N: This chapter was all story. Sorry. What did you think of it? Leave reviews, comments, and questions


	20. Movie Star vs Wrestler 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Franchises represented here. They are all owned by their respective copyright holders.

Chapter 20: Movie Star vs. Wrestler.

The Yagami walked back to his place as the Announcer stepped to the center of the ring to start the next match.

"And now, we shall begin the next match! Fei Long and Alex, please come to the ring!", he announced. The crowd stared in awe as Fei Long made his walk to the ring wearing his traditional Chinese Robe. The contrasting persona were easily noticed, as Alex just walked to the ring in Green jeans and a red T-Shirt. When he made it into the ring, Alex immediately tore the shirt in half, revealing his musculature to Fei Long and the audience around them. Fei Long smirked slightly at the large figure of the wrestler standing before him as he threw off his robe, revealing loose fighting pants and a built, but not bulky, muscular structure. Fei Long dropped into his fighting stance immediately, as Alex lowered into his stance.

"Let the match.........BEGIN!"

The Announcer shouted this and sped out of the ring, as Fei Long rushed forward, throwing a fist out toward Alex. Alex stepped a bit to the side, dodging the punch. As the arm went sailing past Alex's face, Alex seized the opportunity and grabbed the arm,slinging it over his shoulder. However, as Alex flung him into the air, Fei Long flipped out of it, regaining his position and balance. Fei Long's eyes flew open as Alex sent himself sailing upward, shoulder fist, into him. This move put Fei Long back into a precarious position, as the move caught him off guard. Alex landed back to the ground in his feet, but Fei Long wasn't as lucky, as the shoulder push sent him off of his balance, making him land solidly on his back. As the audience watched on, Fei Long kicked back up to his feet, seemingly unharmed from the attack.

"Heh. I see a clunky wrestler has some style after all," Fei Long said regrettably. "I think I might have to stop playing my punches on you." Alex laughed at this statement. "I knew this wasn't all the great Fei Long had in him. Come on!"

As Alex shouted this, Fei Long began to charge at Alex. Alex saw this coming and slash at his chest with a Knife-edge chop. However, Fei Long ducked underneath it in time, as his leg was set ablaze.

"SHIENKYAKU!", he shouted as he landed a perfect jumping kick, leaping straight up, with the foot that was set ablaze. The kick landed square on the jaw, sending Alex into the air for awhile by the sheer impact of the attack. The flame caused a few burn marks to appear on his chin, but they weren't major burns. Fei Long was finally dropping to the ground as Alex landed hard, his upper back hitting first, causing his legs to recoil backward. He landed and immediately got into his stance again, waiting for the wrestler to rise from the attack and come back into the fight.

"You gonna lie there all day or are we gonna continue this?" The Chinese Kung Fu Master said snidely.

End of Chapter 20.

A/N: Which script shall prevail? lol. What do you guys think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	21. Movie Star vs Wrestler 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises represented in this fanfic. They are owned by SNK and Capcom.

Chapter 21: Movie Star vs. Wrestler, part 2

Alex opened his eyes after falling hard on the ground. He got up to a sitting position, seeing Fei Long standing at the ready for the next move. Alex then got up to his feet and got back into his fighting stance again. This time, Alex rushed forward and made the first move. He rushed forward, shoulder down, to try to push him into a tackle. However, Fei Long put his palms out in front and prevented the tackle. He then sprawled on him, lowering Alex to the floor, face down. However, Fei Long couldn't hold him as Alex's strength won out, managing to lift up the Kung Fu Master. Fei Long then jumped behind him, using Alex's momentum against him. He then fired off a left, a right, and then a backfist into his back, bringing Alex to one knee in pain. Suddenly, the onslaught stopped, as Fei Long backed away and began to channel flame into his fist.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Fei Long shouted as the energy was channeling into his fist. Alex saw this and began to prepare himself. Fei Long suddenly lunged, fist first, toward Alex. Alex saw this coming and stepped to the side. He grabbed his arm and landed a hard knee into the ribs of Fei Long. The knee caused him to buckle forward, as Alex saw this as the perfect opportunity. He put Fei Long's head between his legs, lifted him up, and power bombed him on the ground. However, Alex held his grip, as he was not done with him. He picked him up again and threw him to the floor once again. However, as Alex's grip held, he held Fei Long at a 90 Degree vertical angle as he jumped into the air, spinning rapidly in the air, building momentum for the upcoming fall. He kept spinning and spinning until Fei Long's head hit the floor at full force, causing his body to bend slightly due to the impact. Alex let go of Fei Long, as Fei Long's body fell face down on the floor now. The Announcer immediately ran to check Fei Long's pulse to make sure he was still alive.

"Well, after a move like that, it's safe to say that Fei Long is no longer able to compete. Therefore, the winner is ALEX!", he shouted into his mic as he rose Alex's hand in victory. The crowd went nuts at the comeback Alex pulled in order to turn the match around and win. Alex walked back to his place in the stands and watched as Fei Long's limp body was carted off to the paramedics. The Announcer watched as Fei Long was taken to the back.

Meanwhile, on the island.................

"Not bad for a wrestler", Goenitz said snidely to Gill as they watched Alex drive Fei Long's head into the mat. Gill only looked at him.

"He's alot tougher than he's letting on. In fact, the only one here who seems to be fighting at full strength right now is that Kusanagi," Gill replied.

"That's simply because Sagat is one of the best fighters in the world! Of course he's going to need his full strength to defeat him. A movie star, on the other hand, I can see where you get the assumption that Alex was holding back. If he applied more pressure, he could've killed him and if he applied energy into his chops, he could've sliced open his chest."

"Correct," said Gill. "Our specimens don't seem to be challenged too much by this tournament."

Goenitz then began laughing. "Which is why I have a special arrangement for the 2nd Round."

Back at the Tournament Arena, the Announcer stepped to the center of the ring to announce the next match.

"And now, the fight alot of your have been waiting for..........Chun-Li and Mai Shiranui, come on down!"

A fight destined to happen. Who will win in the clash of the 2 "First Ladies of Fighting?"

End of Chapter 21

A/N: Well, how did you guys like this chapter? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	22. The Ladies Clash 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FF, KoF, SF, or Darkstalkers. Those are owned by SNK and Capcom.

Chapter 22: The Ladies Clash!

Chun-Li, dressed in her traditional blue dress, stepped to the ring, eyeing the kunoichi walking down the other end. Mai, dressed in her traditional red, ninja outfit, stepped to the ring and pulled a folding fan out from underneath the chest area of her outfit. Needless to say, the crowd gawked at them as they made their way to the ring. They stepped to the center as the Announcer got between them.

"Let the Match.........BEGIN!", he shouted, as Chun-Li bowed to her opponent and dropped to her stance. Mai immediately backed off and dropped down into her fighting stance, staying on her feet and waiting for Cun-Li to make the first move. However, she grew impatient and rushed to make the first move.

"Kachousen!", she shouted, as she threw her folding fan at the awaiting Chun-Li. Cun-Li saw the fan coming and ducked underneath it. However, as she ducked, Mai cartwheeled her way toward Chun-Li.

"Hissatsu shinobi bachi!", she shouted, as she sprang from a cartwheel, connecting with an elbow into Chun-Li's jaw. The move caught Cun-Li dead on, making her fall backwards. Suddenly, Chun-Li sprang back up, using her quick reflexes, and got back into her fighting pose.

"Not bad. You're a kunoichi, I take it", Chun-Li asked her red-robed opponent, as Mai took out another folding fan, unfolding it and putting it over her mouth, laughing.

"Surprised you didn't notice due to my outfit. Oh well. Yeah, I'm a kunoichi. Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui Dojo!", she announced proudly.

"Hmph. Still a normal fighter to me", Chun-Li said, as she rushed forward. She then twirled around and threw a kick straight at Mai's head, but Mai narrowly avoided it by leaning back. However, Chun-Li's leg came down, axe-kicking her to the ground. As quickly as Chun-Li did this, however, Mai grabbed her leg and dragged her to the ground, trying to lock her leg and cripple her main offensive. Chun-Li's experience won out, as she escaped the leg lock and regained her vertical base. Suddenly, another folding fan came her way. Chun-Li, already familiar with the attack, grabbed the folding fan by the hilt and launched it back at Mai, catching her right on the nose. Chun-Li took this moment to rush up to her.

"Kikouken!" she shouted as she launched Mai into the wall with a one-handed palm thrust, charged with her Chi energy. Mai got up from the rubble, wounded by the Kikouken blast. As Chun-Li stood, waiting for Mai, Mai then placed a seal on another folding fan of hers. She got up, readying the fan.

"Kachousen!", she shouted, as she threw it at Chun-Li. Chun-Li, having seen the move 3 times already, got used to the timing and grabbed it by the hilt again. However, as she grabbed it, she saw a seal on the fan. As she was about to throw it, Mai stood her ground, doing a Ninjutsu handseal.

"Buh bye!", she said as the handseal was performed. Suddenly, as Chun-Li threw the fan, a spark ignited on the fan, detonating the seal and causing an explosion. Debris blew everywhere from the force of the explosion.

What just happened? Did they survive the explosion? Who will prevail in this fight?

End of Chapter 22.

A/N: Well, the fight some of you have been waiting for has begun! Leave reviews, comments, and questions


	23. The Ladies Clash 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything SNK and Capcom owns! That simple! :P

Chapter 23: The Ladies Clash! part 2.

The explosion left a crater in the middle of the ring, sending debris flying around the arena. The smoke began to clear, as Mai was standing tall after the blast, reaching for another folding fan just in case Chun-Li was still up after that one. The smoke cleared fully, as Chun-Li was on one knee, arms over her face, ducking from the explosion of the blast. The blast ripped off the shoulders of his outfit, leaving her arms bare minus the spiked armlets she always wore. Mai smiled, seeing her opponent still there, and dropped back into her fighting stance.

"Ha! Nice to see you dodged the impact of the blast. Guess you must have figured out the main point of the blast," Mai said.

"I did. The main focal point of the blast was the fan itself, The area it was over would get some damage, while the area the fan was itself would take the full blow of the blast. All I had to do was to throw it away just a bit and duck underneath it to make sure I don't get harmed too much. The blast did put my body under a great amount of pressure, but that's about it. So, shall we continue this?, Chun-Li said, as she bowed to her opponent again and dropped back down into her fighting stance.

"Alright then!" Mai said as she immediately jumped into the air. She backflipped in the air, putting her fan in her mouth, and dive-bombed straight at Chun-Li. Chun-Li saw this movement coming, noting her experience as a Kunochi. As such, she side-stepped out of the way of the dive-bomb, and as Mai caught herself in a handstand, Chun-Li landed a perfect side-kick to her ribs, causing her to hit the ground with a thud, Mai held onto her ribs, favoring them due to the force of the kick. She rolled on the ground for awhile, trying to recover from the kick. She got to her feet, seeing Chun-Li in her typical stance, waiting for her to make the next move. Mai got up, her eyes now burning with the desire to end the fight quickly. As she got up, her Chi energy began to swirl around her, taking on the appearance and the heat of a flame. The flame was maintained for awhile, as Mai stood there building it up until she did the same handseal that caused the previous detonation.

"Shiranui Technique! Infernal Blaze!' she shouted as the flame shouted out in front of her, heading straight to the awaiting Chun-Li. Chun-Li, at first shocked by the move, regained her composure and lifted her arms into the air.

"Ki.......KOSHOU!" she shouted, as she shot her palms in front of her, forming a blue swirl of Chi energy to form in front of her, clashing with the flaming blaze Mai sent on her. Eventually, the fire died out, as the tornado of blue energy overcame the red blaze in a dazzling display of energy and flame. Mai, suddenly drained from that technique, was now defenseless, left with only one folding fan at her disposal. Chun-Li, drained from her technique as well, still had a slight bit of Chi energy left, which she took advantage of, channeling it to her legs. She ran toward Mai, hoping to end the fight. However, as Chun-Li made her mad dash to attempted victory, Mai threw her folding fan.

"Kachousen", she said as the fan left her hand. However, the fan had no force behind it, as Chun-Li knocked the fan away, spinning around to build momentum, and landing a kick straight into her jaw, knocking her down on impact.

End of Chapter 23

A/N: This fight has ENDED............or has it? What do you think of this chapter? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	24. The Military StandOff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the story. SNK and Capcom own the characters of this fic.

Chapter 24: The Military Stand-Off.

Mai was sent to the floor almost instantly by the force of the kick, rendering her unconscious on impact. She hit the floor hard, causing the announcer to worry about how much damage she sustained. He stepped into right remained of the ring and checked on her. He felt a pulse still there, sighing relievingly. He went next to Chun-Li and rose her hand.

"The winner of this match....CHUN-LI!"

The crowd went wild over the amazing match and the two, beautiful girls in the ring. Chun-Li, injured a bit from the match, took Mai's arm, put it around her head, and carried her to the Medical Facility. After a fight like that, both of them needed paramedics to work on them.

Meanwhile, back at the Island, Goenitz and Gill watched on with interest at the match.

"Hmm.................you don't think these two are threats, Gill?" Goenitz asked, questioning Gill's judgement on who could be considered threats to them.

"Everyone there is a threat to us. However, the 4 that we need to fulfill our goal are the most pressing threats we have. Besides, don't the others you consider threats have treasures that you seek from them?"

Goenitz gave a stare. "How did you know of them?"

"The same way I found out about the Orochi and it's power. Researching about things such as those isn't a hard thing to do for a god".

Goenitz gave a hardened stare at this blasphemy, but ignored it as he still had to use Gill for the plan. "Hmph.....very well then. Another subject of my interest is about to fight anyway," Goenitz said as he turned his attention to the crystal ball, waiting for the next match to begin.

Back at the arena, the Announcer stepped to the middle of the crater and announced the next fight.

"Terribly sorry for this mess. The fight got a little rowdier than I expected. Rest assured. A new ring will be in place for the 2nd Round, but before we get to that, we have to finish the 1st Round of this tournament! Let's continue with the festivities! Guile and Leona.......Front and center!"

Guile looked forward and saw his opponent stepping into the ring first, her wild, blue hair giving her away instantly. She stood at attention in the center of the ring as Guile walked slowly to the center of the ring as well. Guile spun his arm around, getting it warmed up, as Leona saluted Guile in a proper military manner as she got into her fighting stance. Guile got into his fighting stance as he gave a slight smirk.

"Let the Match......BEGIN!"

The fight between the two military officers has now begun. How will they deal with each other's unorthodox styles?

End of Chapter 24

A/N: The next match begins next chapter! What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions


	25. Brothers in Arms 1

Disclaimer: SNK owns KoF and FF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 25: Brothers In Arms.

Guile and Leona immediately backed away from each other as the announcer began the fight. Guile observed Leona's unorthodox fighting stance, not being anything that he's seen before. This new stance left him feeling vulnerable to surprises. Guile, thinking he had the advantage from a distance, pulled his arms back.

"SONIC BOOM!" he shouted, as he shot his arms forward, releasing a blue and yellow wave of Chi heading toward Leona, standing on the other end of the arena. Leona, having seen this type of attack before, rushed forward and used her hand to slice through the Sonic Boom, dispelling it completely. Leona then kept rushing forward, jumping into the air at the last minute. She looked down, seeing Guile's surprised look on his face. She flipped herself so that she would be able to dive-bomb down to her awaiting foe, but Guile was prepared. As Leona began her descent, Guile caught her in mid-air, throwing her across from him. However, Leona, using her quick reflexes, flipped in mid-air and was on all fours as she landed on the floor.

"Hey, girl. If you think tricks like that are going to work on me, you've got another thing coming!" Guile said, snapping at the fellow military officer.

"Heh.........you act as if I'm taking this fight too seriously," she replied, much to the ire of Guile. Guile rushed forward and threw a punting boot to the face of Leona. However, she rolled backwards, dodging the move entirely, and swept Guile's legs, knocking him to the ground. Suddenly, Leona took an earring out from her pocket and threw it at Guile, leaping into the air as she threw it. Confused, Guile took the earring and examined it until he realized a red, glowing light from it. Guile threw the earring away as it exploded. The earring was not destructive, however. Leona used a smoke bomb earring to distract Guile, as she dove down and sliced into him with her hand. As Guile took the direct hit, Leona took advantage of this and used an earring from her ear, throing it at the dazed Guile. However, Guile immediately batted it away, causing it to land on the ground. Oddly enough, this one did not detonate like the other one did and stood there. Guile then realized what that earring was. _"A mine, hmm?_"he thought as Leona came rushing in again, only to be met by a punch in the ribs by Guile's fist, almost embedding itself into her. As Leona doubled over in pain, Guile grabbed her arm, preparing to toss her onto the mine. However, Leona was ready for this as she turned into the arm toss, throwing Guile past her and into the mine, causing it to detonate. The earring detonated into a small bomb, leaving Guile wounded from the explosion and blown back toward the other end of the arena by the small, but potent, earring bomb Leona left. Guile, now sitting at the bottom of a wall, was taking a breather before he stepped back in to continue his fight with Leona, thinking of possible ways to defeat her.

"_ Damn this one! Everytime I think of something, she finds a way to counter it! I think I might have to resort to some special moves of mine._"

Guile slowly got up, charging some of his energy into his foot. What "special move" is he going to employ next?

End of Chapter 25.

A/N: Well, the fight has begun folks! Leave reviews, comments, and questions


	26. Brothers in Arms 2

Disclaimer: SNK and Capcom both own their respective trademarks.

Chapter 26: Brothers In Arms pt.2

Leona came rushing in again, her right arm held behind her. Her wild hair blowing in the air, she ran up to Guile as she slashed her hand downward, slicing the air above. However, as Leona motioned her hand to slice at Guile, Guile immediately jumped up in a somersault, slicing the air with his built up Chi energy. Suddenly, the two forces collided, as their energies clashed, electricity radiating from the collision of energy. Eventually, Guile's kick passed by Leona's slash, as Leona was pushed back by the collision. As Guile came down from the Flash Kick, Leona stood, waiting for him to land. As he landed, Leona threw another earring bomb at him. However, Guile caught it in his hand and threw it back at her. Leona saw this coming and, suddenly, unleashed a ball of green energy in front of her, negating the earring bomb. Guile then pulled his arms back and snapped them forward, unleashing another Sonic Boom toward Leon, as she recovered from her move. The Sonic Boom hit Leona dead on as the Baltic Launcher dissipated. Leona was sent straight to the ground by the Sonic Boom.

Guile, taking advantage of this, ran up to Leona and grabbed her by the head. However, Leona broke out of Guile's grip and kicked him straight into the ribs, causing him to recoil backwards from the impact. Leona then rushed up to him, slicing down with her hand, leaving a cut down his chest. As that slash connected, Leona turned around and did a backwards somersault maneuver, going over the same cut again with this kick. Guile was sent flying backwards, as the somersault kick landed perfectly on his chin as she flipped back into position.

Guile was now laying on the floor, fatigued from the beating he took. Guile opened his eyes, seeing Leona back in her normal fighting stance. Guile got up, sighing as he now had to resort to a last resort.

"Looks like I've got no choice this time", he said as he pulled his arms back again, charging a great amount of Chi energy into his arms. Leona, thinking that she had the perfect opening, pulled out a stick of dynamite, lit it, and rushed forward to Guile. Her running speed seemingly doubled as she rushed up to Guile, jabbing the sticky dynamite into Guile, allowing it to stick on Guile's body. However, as she was prepared to detonate it, Guile walked forward slightly, shouting, "SONIC HURRICANE!", as he snapped his arms forward, causing a cyclone of blue and yellow energy to swirl in the area in front of Guile, catching Leona and blasting her away. However, this did not stop the dynamite, as the dynamite detonated as planned. Guile was blasted back by the explosion, knocking him unconscious as Leona hit the opposite wall hard from the Sonic Hurricane, knocking her out as well. The Announcer then walked into the demolished arena to check on both fighters. Luckily, both fighters survived. The Announcer stepped into the center of the ring.

"Both of the fighters are rendered unconscious. As such, the winner will be the first one to stand to their feet."

Several seconds passed with neither fighter making a move. The crowd watched on in worry as neither fighter made a move. Suddenly, Leona's head twitched, as she was regaining her consciousness from the Sonic Hurricane. Still feeling groggy from hitting the wall as an after effect of the Sonic Hurricane, she was barely raising to her feet. Little by little, she slowly brought herself to her feet, but her knees gave out, collapsing on her as she fell to the ground again. Her will won out in the end, allowing her to stand up to her feet, standing triumphant over her fallen foe and fellow military officer. The Announcer rushed to the ring and rose her hand in victory.

"The winner of the match...........LEONA HEIDERN!"

This fight has been decided, with Leona as the victor. What will happen next? How will Goenitz take this news?

End of Chapter 26.

A/N: This fight is over! How did you like it? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	27. The Assessment of the Ancient Blood

Disclaimer: SNK and Capcom own their own respective stuff. Capcom owns the Hadoken and SNK owns the Reppuken.

Chapter 27: The Assessment of the Ancient Blood.

As Leona was sent back to her area and Guile was sent to the hospital for treatment from the explosion, Goenitz and Gill watched on with great interest as Leona was named the victor. Suddenly, Goenitz's rage was beginning to flare up.

"Blasted girl! She wasn't able to use her Riot of Blood now. I really wanted to get a glimpse of what it would be compable of now!", he shouted, with Gill laughing at his apparent anger.

"Don't get frustrated over such a trivial thing. What's so important about some military girl with Orochi blood? She's nothing special about her in my view", Gill replied. Goenitz shot a look at him, astonished at Gill's lack of knowledge to some degree.

"Hmph! Obviously, the incidents involving the Riot of the Blood have not been documented in those little books of yours. Did you not hear of how suddenly, an entire village was destroyed and there was only one young survivor left in that entire village?"

Gill sat and pondered, but had no recollection.

"The one who destroyed that village was her, awakening her Riot of Blood. The power in that form is phenomenal. Utlilizing such power................". Goenitz allowed a grin to sweep across his face. "Utilizing that power would be most beneficial to your goal as well."

Gill suddenly turned around. "What do you mean"?

Goenitz now had Gill's attention. "If we could find a way to capture her before the other participants, we could extract her power and you could keep it. Wouldn't that improve your chances of defeating your foes as well as allow the Orochi to awaken undisturbed?"

Gill laughed at this plan. "HAHAHA! And why would you give her to me? Isn't she someone of interest to you?"

Goenitz smiled. "Surely, even you must see that this many Orochi blood users aren't necessary to resurrect the Orochi. We only need the Kusanagi and the Yagami, if we even need them." Goenitz then summoned a small wind typhoon in his hand, whispering his next sentence into it and releasing it into Gill's ear. "Of course, if the time calls for it, we could use Yashiro and Shermie to resurrect the Orochi, but since our main goal is to rid ourselves of the Yagami and Kusanagi, we'll wait on that, shall we?"

Gill smiled as he heard this. "I knew you had plans just in case for them. Very well. It'll be a pleasure to get my first taste of Orochi's power from someone as strong as her. Judging from your description, she must be a gem indeed."

Goenitz nodded and smiled back. "She certainly is."

Goenitz and Gill have furthered their plans and now have their sights set on Leona. With this development, will anything change in the future of the tournament?

End of Chapter 27

A/N: More story this chapter. I kinda want to get most, if not all, of the story done before I hit the second round, so that's why I have multiple story chapters in Part 1 of this fic. I hope you're liking this so far! Leave reviews, comments, and previews. (Also, there is a hint about a future event for this fic in the Disclaimer. ^_^)


	28. Assassin vs Kyokugenryu 1

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers

Chapter 28: Assassin vs. Kyokugenryu.

The Announcer stood in the middle of the ring, about to announce the next fight.

"And now, let the next match begin. Cammy and Yuri Sakazaki.........come on down!"

Cammy, in her red overcoat, walked down to the ring as Yuri, tightening her Gi belt, rushed down, ready to fight.

"Wish me luck!" she said to Ryo, as she ran to the center of the ring.

She bowed slightly at her opponent, who remained in her overcoat. The Announcer got between the two fighters.

"Let the match.........BEGIN!", he shouted as Yuri dropped into her fighting stance. Suddenly, Cammy shouted, "Come on!", as she threw her red overcoat aside, revealing her green leotard underneath as she dropped into her stance. Suddenly, she spun around, stepping toward Yuri, throwing a backhand aimed at Yuri's face. Yuri's fighting instincts kicked in on time, as she ducked underneath the Spin Knuckle. However, Cammy threw a leg kick, which caught Yuri's face dead-on, knocking her down. Yuri sprang back up, however, seemingly unmoved by the kick. She threw a spinning side-kick at Cammy, who caught the leg and threw it aside. Suddenly, Cammy spun around again, this time connecting with her Spin Knuckle, knocking Yuri down with the force of the knuckle. However, Yuri spun around on the ground, sweeping Cammy's legs from underneath her. Cammy landed on the floor as she lifted her legs up and sprang herself right to her feet. Yuri jumped up and away from Cammy, as Cammy was ready to resume the attack, running to where she expected Yuri to land. Yuri landed, but as she as she landed, she placed her hands together and shot one palm out in front.

"Kouken!", she shouted, as she fired her blast at the approaching Cammy. Cammy was hit with the blast, knocking her away a good distance as Yuri finally had some time to think her next move through. Cammy, on the other hand, was left lying on the floor until she got back up to one knee, thinking of a way to get past her stance. Suddenly, she was spiraling toward her opponent, feet first. "Spiral Arrow!" she shouted, as she came rushing toward Yuri. However, Yuri jumped over the Spiral Arrow, narrowly dodging it. Yuri landed on her feet, landing back into her fighting stance and getting ready for the next move. Cammy saw as Yuri leaped over her and regained her stance. Yuri, this time, came rushing toward Cammy, hoping to catch her off balance. However, Cammy just spun around, launching a small version of her Spin Knuckle into her ribs, crouching down as Yuri threw a punch. Yuri doubled over in pain, as Cammy threw a high kick, knocking her aside. Yuri rose to one knee, gasping for air.

"So...............you got some...........decent moves..............", she said, panting in between each phrase. Cammy only looked back at her.

"And your martial arts isn't bad either," she said. Yuri then stood up.

"Maybe I should stop playing and treat this seriously."

Yuri and Cammy are about to go all out. Who will win in this clash?

End of Chapter 28

A/N: Another fight and soon, we might be done with Part I of the fic. Hope you enjoy the rid! Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	29. Assassin vs Kyokugenryu 2

Disclaimer: SNK owns FF and KoF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 29: Assassin vs. Kyokugenryu Pt. 2

Yuri dropped into her fighting stance, waiting for Cammy to make the next move. However, the trained assassin, already having a clue of her opponent's tactics, stood her ground, waiting for her opponent to be impatient. Fortunately for Cammy, she did, as she rushed forward to Cammy, not willing to wait any longer for Cammy to make a move. Yuri threw a right jab at Cammy. However, Cammy ducked underneath the jab, tripping Yuri from underneath her own feet. As Yuri was making her way down from being tripped, Cammy shot her knees out, allowing Yuri's jaw to collide into her knee, disabling her for a brief period. Yuri was laid out on the floor, unconscious for a time due to the impact of the move. However, she began to fall into a dream-like state, reminding her of her training and of her resolve to one day be the top of the Kyokugenryu School. After awhile, her eyes opened, her still being in a daze from the knee Cammy landed on her. Suddenly, Cammy jumped up into the air, diving down, feet first, to try to finish the fight. Yuri broke out of her daze fast enough to just notice the diving attack and dodge it at the very last moment, allowing her to avoid the move that would've ended the match for her.

Yuri then tripped Cammy, knocking Cammy to the ground. Yuri then backflipped back up to her feet, charging her Chi energy into her hand and aiming downward at Cammy.

"Kouken!", she shouted as she shot her palm out toward Cammy, catching her full force with her blast. The blast hit Cammy dead-on, leaving a small crater into the ground and Cammy lying unconscious in the hole. The Announcer stepped in, checking Cammy's pulse. He confirmed that she still lived and was about to stop the fight until Yuri stopped him.

"She's still able to fight."

The Announcer was about to go to end the match, regardless of Yuri's comment, when Cammy sprang to her feet, panting heavily after taking such a deadly blow. Cammy barely brought her fists back up into her fighting stance when Yuri smiled at her.

"How did you like that?" she asked sarcastically, goading Cammy after taking such an attack. Cammy was still breathing heavily, but she managed to reply.

"Not..............bad. Care to try that.........again?"

Yuri became slightly mad. She rushed forward and leaped into the air above Cammy. "Right where I want you!", Cammy yelled as she got into her handstand position, launching herself in a green swirl toward Yuri. Yuri was hit dead-on in the ribs by the variation of the Spiral Arrow. Yuri landed straight on her back, leaving her flat on the floor as Cammy came down from the attack, smirking as Yuri landed. Yuri slowly rose to her feet, favoring her ribs as she rose again. Cammy looked on at the weakened Yuri.

"This will end it," she said as she began to rush at Yuri. Yuri, now finally having the opportunity she wished for, gathered all of her remaining strength into her fist. As Cammy ran up to Yuri and grabbed her shoulders, Yuri threw a powerful fist into Cammy's ribs, doubling her over and causing her grip to fail. Yuri then threw her other fist into her ribs, following through as she rose to the air, lifting Cammy up into the air along with her.

The Announcer stepped into the arena, checking Cammy's pulse as she fell. She was still alive, confirming Yuri's victory.

"The winner.........YURI SAKAZAKI!"

Another match has been decided. What will happen in the next match?

End of Chapter 29.

A/N: Woo. Another fight is done! How did you like it? Hope I didn't get rusty from not updating in a week. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	30. Noble Blood Collides 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SF, FF, KoF, or Darkstalkers. SNK and Capcom own them.

Chapter 30: Noble Blood Collides: Makaian vs. Germanic

Yuri's hand was raised in victory, as she held out her two fingers for victory.

"Alright! Kyokugen-ryu is the way to go!" she exclaimed, ecstatic of her victory. However, Sean was not the least bit impressed. Sean whispered to Ryu and Ken.

"Hey. She ripped off our moves! How is THAT an original art?" he said, slightly infuriated at this realization. Ken, however, looked back at Sean.

"Don't worry. Best not to make a big scene over something like that. When one of us fight her or that Ryo guy, we'll get our chance."

Sean, still a bit mad at the apparent rip-offs of their own fighting style, stood with Ryu and Ken as Yuri made her way to her brother.

"Brother! I did it!", she shouted.

"Good fight!" Ryo replied as Cammy was being taken to the paramedics in the back. The Announcer then stood in the middle of the ring.

"ok. Now, to start the next match. Wolfgang Krauser and Demitri Maximoff! Come on down!"

The crowd immediately got quiet as they heard the names of the two combatants, as their names and reputations preceded them. Geese stood in the corner, arms folded, watching on as his half-brother made his way to the ring, donning his traditional gold armor and red cape. Geese suddenly chuckled to himself.

"Krauser. You fool," he said as a smirk came across his face. "I only wish I could've been the one to silence you."

As Krauser got to the center of the ring, a whirlwind of bats appeared before him, eventually forming into his opponent, Demitri, wearing his traditional blue outfit and his black cape. Krauser looked on at the display.

"Hmph! A display just to walk into the ring?" Krauser questioned sarcastically. Demitri just smirked at him.

"I can't wait to taste your blood. Someone so mouthy, your blood must be boiling hot!"

Krauser smiled. "You assume I'm going to let you get the chance at my blood," he said as he took off the top part of his armor and his cape, revealing his muscular physique. Geese just looked on. "_ Hmph. Slight improvements, but bigger muscles don't make up for skill._"

The Announcer stepped in between them as Krauser dropped into his fighting stance while Demitri stood there, looking at him.

"Let the match...............BEGIN!"

As the Announcer started the fight, Krauser immediately rushed forward, throwing a spinning kick aimed at Demitri's head. Demitri ducked underneath, but Krauser was prepared for this, as he brought his leg straight down into Demitri. This hit Demitri right on the shoulder, knocking him down for a bit. Demetri shook it off eventually and rolled backwards, standing up again as Krauser came rushing at him, leaping into the air with a spin kick.

"Leg Tomahawk!" he shouted, as he threw himself straight at Demitri, looking to attempt to end the fight early with the flyiing spin kick. However, Demitri pulled his hand back and threw it forward, back of the hand first, at Krauser as a fireball. The fireball landed, knocking Krauser to the floor. However, the fireball wasn't finished, as it turned into a black, vampire bat. Krauser rose from being hit by the fireball, but wasn't able to see the bat flying toward him until the very last minute. As the bat landed on him, Krauser backhanded the bat away before it could begin to suck his blood. Krauser took a deep breath, got back to his feet, and dropped back down to his fighting stance. Suddenly, Demitri's body dispersed into a myriad of bats, circling each other. Krauser recognized this due to Demitri entering the ring with it. Krauser just smirked.

"Fool. Thanks for setting yourself up for me!" he said as he pulled his hands back behind him, charging up his Ki energy into his palms.

The fight just started and the two nobles have already started pulling out the big guns. What will happen next?

End of Chapter 30

A/N: The fight has begun! Hope you guys enjoy the fight. Special Thanks to DMRevoultion of GameFAQs for sending me a detailed list of Demitri's moves from Darkstalkers.


	31. Noble Blood Collides 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. SNK and Capcom own them.

Chapter 31: Noble Blood Collides: Makaian vs Germanic Pt 2

The bats all saw Krauser's energy build up around him as he was preparing one of his strongest techniques. Suddenly, the bats all began to circle and whiz through Krauser, trying as best as they could to deter his attention from charging his blast. Soon, Krauser's body began to developing cuts from Demitri's technique, as his blood poured out from the cuts. The bats, too bloodthirsty for their own good, began to convene on the cuts, trying to lap as much blood as they could from it. Krauser winced in pain from the attack, as his body began to crumble underneath the torture Demitri was using on him.

"What happened to your previous statement?" The largest bat said to him. "I thought I wasn't going to get this close to you", he added sarcastically, as he closed in on his neck. Suddenly, Krauser developed a smile on his face.

"KAISER.......................", he shouted, as the blue Chi began to pulsate and crackle with energy. Demitri laughed.

"What's the point? We're spread along your body. The only way you can hit me or my bats is by trying to hit yourself."

Krauser ignored him wisely, focusing a last burst of energy into his move. The energy settled and it was time to launch it.

"WAVE!", he shouted as he clapped his hands together, causing the two balls of energy to expand and explode on each others, creating a Kaiser Wave Barrier of sorts. The bats, all being weakened by the large blast, decided to retreat , but before long, all of the bats were hit by the wave, destroying some of them and leaving the rest severely weakened. As the bats pulled themselves together, Demitri was left on his knees, blood pouring from his arms as the wave left scratches across his arm due to the bats that were destroyed. However, the blast weakened Krauser as well, leaving him vulnerable as his energy was depleted from the intense wave.

This battle has reached a boiling point. Who will be able to claim victory from the wreckage that was created?

End of Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry for the sporadic updates the past two weeks. School + a few things came up. Glad to be back, though. Updates might resume as normal for now. Hope you'll all still there reading and enjoying.


	32. Noble Blood Collides 3

Disclaimer: SNK owns KoF and other games. Capcom owns SF and other games.

Chapter 32: Noble Blood Collides: Makaian vs. Germanic pt3.

As Krauser saw the weakened Makaian King on his knees, Krauser began to smirk.

"It seems that my Kaiser Sphere had a more potent effect than I had thought, especially on a large cluster of foes."

Demitri, however, took one look at Krauser and began to laugh.

"As if you're one to gloat. Look at you! You're drained to nothing while I can still fight!"

At that moment, Demetri teleported into the air. As he hovered above the ground, he sent his body careening toward Krauser, spinning on his way down. Krauser stood ready as he suddenly jumped, spun around, and threw his leg out, aiming for his jaw. Due to Krauser's positioning, Demitri's Bat Spin was evaded, allowing Krauser's Leg Tomahawk to land a direct hit. Krauser landed roughly on the floor, causing his knee to hit the floor due to the strain of the fight. Demitri, however, fell back first onto the ground, his body bouncing slightly due to the harsh impact. Krauser looked on, slightly satisfied with his work, as he rose to his feet smiling. Demitri slowly got back to his feet, grinding his teeth out of sheer anger. Suddenly, Demitri gained a purple aura around him, allowing the anger to overtake him and his rationale. Demitri immediately rushed at Krauser, mouth-first, hoping to sink his teeth into him at the very least.

"If I can't defeat you in this fight, I'll at least savor your blood!"

Krauser smirked as Demitri approached him. As Demitri leaned his head forward to bite him, Krauser grabbed his head, pushing him back and preventing him from biting into him. Krauser then gave a quiet chuckle as he landed a knee into Demitri's ribs, sending him back a little distance. Krauser then wiped his hands clean of this, inciting a bit more rage from Demitri. Krauser smirked.

"I should've warned you. When you used all of your energy into that Bat Transformation, I had some reserve energy for a moment just like this. Now, for me to demonstrate the top technique from the House of Strolheim!"

Suddenly, his hands began to glow blue once again. This time, however, Krauser didn't make any motion with his hands. Instead, he rushed forward, landing a knee to Demitri's face, followed by a series of punches and kicks, with each hit landing on it's mark and his hands glowing more vibrantly as time went on. Suddenly, the barrage stopped, as Demitri looked toward Krauser. At the moment Demitri turned to Krauser, he only saw two, blue hands directly in his face.

"Kaiser.............WAVE!"

He fired the Kaiser Wave point blank. Demitri was sent flying to the opposite end of the arena, knocking him into a wall. Demitri's aura, suddenly, faded from his body, leaving Demitri coughing up blood on the arena floor. Krauser looked at Demitri and smiled.

"An excellent opponent. You held up well against me."

The Announcer stepped into the ring and checked the vitals on Demitri to discover he survived the Kaiser Wave. He rushed over to Krauser and rose his hand.

"The winner..............WOLFGANG KRAUSER!"

The crowd erupted at the outcome of the match. However, Geese was the most ecstatic of all.

"This means that I'll have my chance to defeat him myself!"

The end has come to the fight of Noble Blood, but what does the tournament have in store for the remaining participants?

End of Chapter 32.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this fight! Leave reviews, comments, and questions.

Special Thanks once again to DMRevoloution of GameFAQs, for sending me the complete moveset for Demitri, enabling me to write this fight of the fanfic! Without that, this fight wouldn't have happened and Demitri might've been taken care of in a different way for this fic.


	33. The Aftermath of the Clash

Disclaimer: SNK owns one half while Capcom owns the other half of the characters. Somehow.....

Chapter 33: The Aftermath of a Clash

Krauser had his hand risen in victory, but his body wasn't one of a victory, as his body doubled over in pain from the intense fight. Demitri was sent to the back with the other losers, while Krauser was also sent due to his injuries. However, he was sent to a different room to rest his wounds.

Meanwhile, at the island, Goenitz was pleased at Demitri's defeat.

"HA! Another foolish heathen falls! Looks like someone with such demonic powers and techniques cannot manage to combat His Will!"

Gill just looked at Goenitz.

"And annoying fanatics need to keep calm over small victories"

Goenitz shot a glare at Gill.

"You calling me an annoying fanatic? Hardly! I'm just pleased to the Will of My Lord carried out."

Back at the arena, the Announcer stepped to the middle of the ring, about to announce the start of the next match. However, a tournament official ran straight up to the Announcer, whispering something in his ear.

"What? Oh no!"

The Announcer then rushed off to the parking lot, seeing the many cars with their doors melted, with other overturned on themselves. In the middle of the wreckage, there lie two bodies. One of a blond haired man in a black shirt, while the other holding tightly to a sansetsukon, wearing a bandana and wearing a blue jacket. Both men was lying unconscious, face down.

"Get paramedics out here! Quick!"

The Tournament Official ran back to the arena, calling out a group of paramedics.

Back at the Island....................

"Well, looks like their little squabble got discovered", Gill said as the medics carried them back into the arena, much to the shock of the fighters present.

"Looks like we already lost one of our assistants", Goenitz said, disappointed at Yamazaki's fight with Billy

At the Arena, the fighters were stunned at the paramedics dragging the bodies back to the arena. Geese was the most shocked.

"What? Damn! Why did Billy charge out on his own? He always had a problem with Yamazaki!"

The men were taken to the back room for treatment. The Tournament Arena was still in an uproar due to them missing a potentially good fight.

"_They might not be so pleased once they see the cars wrecked_." The Announcer thought to himself and began to announce the next match. With the match about to begin, how will the tournament commence with this slight snag?

End of Chapter 33

A/N: About time I showed you guys the aftermath of their little fight. What did you think? Leave reviews, questions, and comments.


	34. Ninja's Pride 1

Disclaimer: In this chapter, SNK is blue and Capcom is red.

Chapter 34: Ninja's Pride.

The Announcer went on to make his announcement.

"Well, both Ryuji Yamazaki and Billy Kane are unable to compete for the remainder of the tournament. These two were going to fight in a later round, so now, the tournament bracket is uneven. To resolve this, we have a special surprise in store, which will be revealed when the time is right. As of now, let's get the next match started! Guy and Eiji Kisaragi! Come on down!"

The crowd grew heavily excited, anticipating the spectacle about to take place, as two high class ninja were about to clash. However, while Guy walked to the ring, anxious to fight, Eiji walked to the ring stoically, not even caring for the opponent he was about to face. When they finally stepped into the ring, both of them dropped into their fighting stances.

"Let the match.............BEGIN!"

As the Announcer started the bout, Guy immediately flipped into the air, toward Eiji. As he went over his head, Guy threw his leg down underneath him. This kick landed square into Eiji's shoulder, catching him off guard. However, as the kick landed, the person hit disappeared, as Eiji now appeared in front of Guy as he landed.

"Damn! You know how to utilize Kage Bunshin?"

"Hmph. And you don't", he replied. Suddenly, Eiji part his hands together and parted them, causing a slicing wave of energy to strike Guy. This move left Guy with a gash across his chest. However, this body disappeared. Guy appeared right behind him.

"I never said that, did I?"

Eiji immediately turned around and saw Guy launch his leg out, aiming at his jaw. However, he hit nothing but air as Eiji used another Kage Bunshin to appear behind him. Guy, already getting flustered, began looking around to see where Eiji was. By the time, he figured it out, it was too late, as Eiji descended from above, planting his feet into his chest and knocking him into the floor. As Eiji descended, he pulled out two kunai and slashed across Guy's chest, leaving him injured from the slash. Eiji did a backflip, getting off of Guy, as he lie there with a slash across his chest. Guy began to rise slowly from this move. However, Eiji immediately used his Kage Bunshin to teleport right in front of him. Suddenly, Eiji threw out his palms, emiting a wave of energy, blasting Guy into a wall. Guy's back hit the wall full force, causing some blood to pour from his mouth by the sheer impact.

Eiji has already taken the upperhand in this fight. Can Guy make a comeback?

End of Chapter 34

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short, but I wanted to end it here for it to link better for the next chapter. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	35. Ninja's Pride 2

Disclaimer: SNK is making KoF XII, while Capcom is making Street Fighter IV. Wonder which one will be better?

Chapter 35: Ninja's Pride pt 2.

Guy stumbled onto one knee from the sheer impact from which he hit the wall, causing blood to pour from his mouth. Eiji just looked on, curiously.

"Why? Why do you persist to fight? You've already lost."

Guy just smirked at Eiji's confidence.

You don't get it, do you? No. You're not a ninja. You can't be"

Eiji gave Guy a coarse look. Immediately, he used a Kage Bunshin to appear next to him and kicked him, sending him flying across from him.

"How dare someone in your state insult MY right of the ninja!"

Guy, still smirking, got back up to one knee.

"You asked why do I persist? As a ninja, you should know............"

Guy got back to his feet, coughing a small bit of blood as he rose.

"A ninja never stops fighting until his mission is complete!"

Suddenly, a red aura rose up around Guy, catching Eiji off guard. A stunned Eiji stood, shocked by this occurance, as the red aura began to grow stronger and stronger. Almost abrubtly, the red aura disappeared, as did Guy. Eiji, now nervous, began looking around to find his opponent. However, he was caught in the same trap he caught Guy in before, as Guy descended upon him. Guy threw his leg out, catching him squarely in the jaw. Guy, following up, threw a barrage of punches and kicks, until finally ending in a variation of the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. However, as the last kick of the move connected, he grabbed Eiji, who had his back turned by the momentum, and wrapped his arms and legs around him. Then, Guy shifted his body so that their heads were pointed toward the floor. Guy and his opponent were now heading to the floor. The floor crumbled under the impact of Guy's Izuna Drop. As the dust cleared, Eiji's head was planted firmly into the ground. Guy flipped out of the position, seeing Eiji's head in the ground, his body straightened out by the technique. Guy, now breathing heavily, was taking this time to rest, for something within told him that the fight was not over. Unfortunately, he was right.....

As the announcer went to check on Eiji's status, Eiji flipped himself out of his state, regaining a proper, vertical base. However, as a result of the move, Eiji was left dizzy, as his head was just drilled straight into the ground. Eiji regained his composure enough to speak.

"I...............see you have................decent techniques..............."

Eiji was stunned at his ability to do the Izuna Drop. However, Guy was now out of energy, as all of it went into that technique. With Guy out of strength and Eiji taking that drop, who will claim victory?

End of Chapter 35

A/N: Another 3-Part fight. What do you guys think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	36. Ninja's Pride 3

Disclaimer: SNK owns some group of fighters, while Capcom owns the weirder ones.

Chapter 36: Ninja's Pride pt 3/A New Rule

Eiji stood up, slowly but surely regaining his balance from the sheer impact of the drop. However, Guy was now down to nothing but his own willpower. Eiji, seeing this, immediately sprang into action.

"Let's see how you handle this."

As Guy threw a punch at the incoming Eiji, Eiji ducked underneath, giving him the perfect positioning for his next maneuver. Eiji leaned back onto one hand and launched his leg up, catching Guy right in the jaw and sending him into the air. Suddenly, Eiji flipped into the air, disappearing as he went skyward. As Guy drifted slowly in the air, Eiji took one pass through him, using a Kage Bunshin to do twice the damage, leaving a X-like marking across his body. Next, Eiji repeated the pass, going back through the cuts. Finally, Eiji and his clone joined together, coming down upon Guy, using two kunai to slice his chest again as he came down. This time, Guy was left unconscious, as Eiji flipped off of him. The Announcer went to check Guy, noticing that he survived.

"The winner........EIJI KISARAGI!"

The crowd was left in shock by this occurance. The Sakazaki clan was not too pleased to see that one of their enemies managed to advance.

"Damn! Oh well. One more we have to thrash! Right, Yuri?"

"Right, bro!"

Eiji, having claimed victory, began to make his way back to the steps. However, he turned around and only had this to say.

"Your nindou was awe-inspiring. However, my nindou is not about fighting hopeless battles. Once you realize this, you might one day surpass me."

With this, Eiji went back to the stands, as Ryo looked straight at him.

"Hmhmhm...........soon"

After dragging Guy out of the ring, the Announcer made his next announcement.

"Regarding the fight between Ryuji Yamazaki and Billy Kane previously, both of them will be unable to participate in this tournament. However, their scheduled match was to be against each other. Therefore, the person who was going to face one of them will, instead, be thrown into a 3-Way match with the winners of the matches in the next bracket. To make it up to them, the winner of the 3 Way will receive a bye from the next round of competition."

The crowd went wild at this announcement.

"As a surprise, I'm not telling anyone when the 3 Way match will take place. I also have a surprise for the 2nd Round of the competition that will not affect this match, as those 3 fighters will be guaranteed a fight against each other"

At the Island..........................

"Hmm............rather clever of you, Goenitz. To make that rule up," Gill said, looking at his associate as he watched the announcement being made.

"Thank you. Perhaps this might add a little excitement to the tournament"

A new rule has been announced. How will this affect the remainder of the tournament?

End of Chapter 36

A/N: I wanted to make this chapter story based. What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	37. A Destined Ninja Clash 1

Disclaimer: SNK and Capcom own more than one ninja each, so............more ninjas today.

Chapter 37: A Destined Ninja Clash

The Announcer went on to announce the next fight.

"And now, to continue the tournament. Ibuki and Hattori Hanzo............COME ON DOWN."

Ibuki was stunned to have gotten the fight she desired so soon. The time had come for her to prove she was the better ninja. However, as she stepped into the ring, she began to feel uneasy as her opponent made his way into the ring. Something about him was extremely off-putting. Perhaps it was his large amount of Ki reserves for his ninpo that she was feeling. As he stepped into the ring, the Announcer allowed the fight to start.

"Let the match..............BEGIN!"

Suddenly, the uneasy feeling dissipated, as Ibuki leapt into the air and launched a kunai at him. However, he caught the kunai in between his index and middle fingers, throwing Ibuki off her game for a split second. Suddenly, Ibuki did a handseal, causing the kunai to discharge a large, electric current, leaving Hanzo in a literally shocked state. Ibuki landed and immediately ran at him. As she approached him, she did a series of three, slicing roundhouse kicks, each one finding it's mark. As Hanzo was sent to the floor by this technique, he immediately landed on his hands and flipped back into position. As he landed on his feet, he slammed his fist into the ground in front of him, causing a wave of flame to appear, bouncing forward toward Ibuki. Ibuki saw this at the last minute and rolled away from it, watching as the wave bounced past her and into the wall.

As Ibuki refocused her attention on Hanzo, he disappeared. As she looked around, she saw that he was around, so she deduced his possible location. She immediately backflipped into the air, causing Hanzo's surprise attack to miss. She then threw another kunai at Hanzo. However, Hanzo threw a shuriken of his own, causing the two to collide and fall harmlessly to the ground. Once again taking advantage of her apparent speed advantage, Ibuki bounced off the floor and jumped straight at Hanzo. As she came within striking distance, she kicked him twice in the face. However, Hanzo disappeared, as a log appeared in his place. As Ibuki landed from the move she did, Hanzo swooped down upon Ibuki, twirling his sword and striking her, leaving a slash across her arm. Ibuki flipped away from him, as he chuckled.

"You call yourself a ninja, yet you don't know the simple substitution technique?"

Ibuki was stunned at how inexperienced she was in the face of an expert ninja. What was she thinking by challenging him?

"I may only know certain basic ninpo, but I'll defeat you with what I do know!"

With Ibuki's resolve strengthened, how will she fare against a seemingly, unbeatable opponent?

End of Chapter 37

A/N: More ninja fights. I always wanted to write some of these type of fights since there's so much you could do with them. What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	38. A Destined Ninja Clash 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any SNK or Capcom properties. If I did, Ash would not have gotten Iori's powers and Akuma would've fought Ryu long time ago.

Chapter 38: A Destined Ninja Clash pt.2

Ibuki threw another kunai at Hanzo, hoping for this one to connect with its target. However, Hanzo quickly drew his sword and sliced upward, causing the kunai to spin upward. Suddenly, he swung his sword at the kunai, causing it to head right back to Ibuki. Ibuki flipped forward to evade the kunai and to close the distance between herself and Hanzo. However, as she flipped, a kunai approached from behind her. The kunai went passed her and grazed her arm, leaving a cut across it. As she looked back, there was Hanzo, standing there as he was a few minutes ago. However, she looked in front and saw the Hanzo she was chasing. Suddenly, she realized what happened.

"A pure Kage Bunshin...........Damn!"

Ibuki launched a kunai at both directions, aiming to take both Hanzos out at once. However, this plan failed, as both of them disappeared at the moment they were hit. Ibuki began looking around for where Hanzo had gone to. She looked up and saw only the ceiling of the arena. Unfortunately, she had fallen right into Hanzo's trap, as he appeared beneath her, grabbing her right leg with one hand and slowly rising from the floor, unsheathing his sword and aiming for the killing blow. Ibuki's reflexes kicked in, as she grabbed Hanzo's sword as it came down upon her, just barely being stopped before it reached her head. Ibuki then lifted Hanzo's arm over his head and began to gather Ki energy into her free hand. Suddenly, she released a large burst of energy ,point blank, into Hanzo's chest, sending him flying a bit back. As Hanzo hit the floor, he began to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha...................I must admit. You really are impressive for someone who knows only basic Ki control and ninpo".

Ibuki smiled at the compliment. Even if he was an opponent, he is renowned as one of the greatest ninja of all, so a compliment from him meant the world to Ibuki.

"Thank you. You live up to your reputation"

Hanzo got back to his feet.

"Heh........enough with the pleasantries. Perhaps it's time for me to end this myself!"

Suddenly, flame began to appear around, exploding into a large ring of flame as it circled him. The ring then exploded with sheer power, giving off a fearsome feeling to it.

"Now, for me to stop toying with the inexperienced one........"

What ninpo does Hanzo have up his sleeve? How will Ibuki counter it?

End of Chapter 38

A/N: Another 3 Parter. What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	39. A Destined Ninja Clash 3

Disclaimer: I own NOSHING! SNK and Capcom own most everything except the story.

Chapter 39: A Destined Ninja Clash pt. 3

As the flaming typhoon began swirling around, Ibuki was now paralyzed in fear. She had never seen anything like this before and she was taken completely by surprise by it. The raging flames began to spread on the arena floor, as Ibuki snapped out of her fear-induced daze and dropped into a ready position, ready to try and dodge the attack. Hanzo then did a handseal, causing the flame to stabilize itself around him. He then slammed his fist straight into the ground, causing the flame to travel toward Ibuki, getting wilder and more violent as it approached the rookie ninja. Ibuki rose a Ki energy shield from her palm, but it was dispelled easily by the flaming tornado, as Ibuki was overtaken by the attack, her body now being lifted up and tossed around in the flame. However, at what seemed like the peak of the wave, the flame died down, as Ibuki landed hard onto the ground. Ibuki was now recovering from the blast, as she rose to her knees. However, as she looked forward, Hanzo was not there. She looked everywhere and could not find him, even throwing a kunai at her feet, jumping away, and detonating it to make sure he wasn't underground. Suddenly, an erie laugh filled the arena, as everyone in the arena received a chill down their spine from the laugh.

"The flame wasn't the main point of my ninpo. This is my ninpo," the voice said, as Ibuki recognized the voice.

"Hanzo...........he's invisible."

As she said this, a blade cut across her, leaving a wound across her stomach. Next, a shuriken was thrown at her, catching her in the arm, as she went down to one knee. Finally, a wave of fire came toward her,as the wave engulfed her in flame. Ibuki collapsed to the floor, now exhausted from how much Ki she used on her own and the beating she was receiving from Hanzo. Suddenly, as she hit the floor, Hanzo appeared before her, revealing a kunai in his hand. He lifted it up, holding it with it's point toward Ibuki. However, he stabbed it into a piece of her ninja outfit, effectively pinning her to the ground. He then took off his shinobi scarf and threw it onto Ibuki as a sign of honor.

"For someone as young and inexperienced in the ways of the Ninja, you held your own pretty well against me. You were a worthy and honorable opponent."

Suddenly, he vanished from sight as the Announcer went to the ring to check on Ibuki's vitals. She was still alive, but barely due to Hanzo's onslaught.

"The winner..............HATTORI HANZO!"

The crowd and the other fighters were left in awe at his strength, as they stood in shock during the fight. Ibuki was taken to the back, with Hanzo's scarf left on her, to have her wounds treated.

"_ Perhaps I will find a true challenge in this tournament _", though Gouki, as a smirk crept onto his lips from their fight.

The Announcer came back to the ring to introduce the next fight.

"Let's continue along since we are almost done with Round 1, shall we? Balrog and Rock Howard...........COME ON DOWN!"

The next fight has begun. Bison's bodyguard and Geese's son. Who will win in this collision of forces?

End of Chapter 39

A/N: What did you guys think of the ending of that fight? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	40. True Dominance

Disclaimer: SNK owns KoF and FF. Capcom owns SF and Darkstalkers.

Chapter 40: True Dominance.

Balrog made his way to the ring slowly but surely. The young Howard boy was also making his way to the ring as he observed his opponent.

"Hmph. Shouldn't take too long", he said as he entered the arena. Balrog took offense to the boy's statement.

"HA! If you knew my record in the ring, you wouldn't be so smug!"

Rock chuckled at that statement.

"Whatever. Let's see what you can do against me," he said as he dropped into his stance. Balrog immediately put his hands up in his boxing stance. The Announcer stepped between them.

"Let the match........BEGIN!"

Immediately, Balrog came charging at Rock Howard, his gloved fist darting like an arrow straight at his head. However, Rock easily ducked underneath it. As Balrog looked down, he saw Rock get into a handstand.

"RISING TACKLE!" he shouted, as he launched himself upward in a swirl of blue Ki, spearing Balrog as he went skyward. Balrog then fell to the ground with a hard thud. Rock landed softly on his feet and smirked at how easy it was to catch him in the Rising Tackle.

"Man! This might be a bit too easy," he said, as Balrog got up in a rage at the young Howard's comment.

"You won't be smiling for LONG!" he shouted, as he came rushing in again, launching an uppercut this time. However, Rock grabbed his arm at the last minute, blocking the attack. Once he grabbed his arm, he did a forward flip onto his head, nailing him with his Shoot Counter. Rock rose back to his feet after that maneuver as Balrog was left infuriated at how the supposed upstart was besting him.

"DAMN! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" he shouted as he charged all of his strength into his gloves. "Now, for me to FINISH THIS!"

He once again charged at him with his fists now glowing with blue Ki. Rock just put his face to his palm and smirked.

"You never learn, huh? Sometimes, it's boring to fight the slow ones, but.............I gotta do what needs to be done."

Rock then reared back, as his fist glew with an orange flare. As Balrog was closing the distance, Rock sent himself flying into Balrog, as Balrog's face met with his fist. Then, Rock landed two punches to the gut before he launched himself up once again with a Rising Tackle. This time, Balrog was left a bloody mess on the arena floor, as Rock Howard ended the match without so much as a scratch on him. The Announcer checked Balrog's vitals to prove he was alive.

"The winner............ROCK HOWARD!"

The crowd went wild with Rock's victory. As Rock headed back to the stands with the rest of the fighters, his eyes met with Geese's.

"Hmph. I can't wait to silence you, father!" Rock said.

"Foolish young boy. You truly think you can stop absolute power? It's a shame you won't join me, though. We could prove that the Howard's are superior to every fighting family in existence."

Rock turned to look him fully in the face.

"I don't consider you family. Terry is closer to family than you."

With this, Rock went back to his place in the stands.

"Let's move along now. M. Bison and Geese Howard...........COME ON DOWN!"

The two most influential people in this tournament are about to clash. Who will come out as the victor?

End of Chapter 40

A/N: Well, who didn't think that was going to happen? lol. Anyway, the next big fight is next chapter. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	41. The Clash for Total Rule 1

Disclaimer: SNK owns Raging Storm. Capcom owns Psycho Power. Which is better?

Chapter 41: The Clash for Total Rule!

Geese slowly made his way to the ring, as Bison immediately warped to the ring. As Bison saw Geese, he saw his strong fighting spirit.

"Hehehe..............You seem rather powerful. What do you say about joining me and Shadaloo?"

Geese only laughed at this invitation.

"Someone like you should be begging ME for a job!"

Bison was left slightly angered at these comments.

"Impudent wretch! I'll put you in your place soon enough," he said as he removed his cloak, revealing a slightly muscular body.

"Hehehe.............Come on", Geese said as he dropped into his fighting stance. The Announcer got between them.

"Let the match............BEGIN!"

Bison didn't waste any time as he teleported behind Geese Howard. Geese was left stunned, as he turned around to see Bison standing there. Bison immediately charged his palm with Psycho Power and jammed it into Geese's ribs. Geese coughed up a bit of blood from this attack, but he managed to catch Bison's hand in his ribs. In one swift movement, Geese turned around and flipped Bison over his head, sending him straight into the ground with a thud.

"Heh..........too easy," Geese said as he sent Bison head first into the ground. Geese then ran to the downed Bison and attempted to grab him again, but Bison teleported out of the way of it, having an idea of what could be coming next for him. Bison teleported a distance away from Geese to recover, as that last counter left him slight embarrassed due to Geese. He took both of his hands and began charging Psycho Power into them, creating two little Psycho Blast of sorts.

"Eat this!" he shouted, as he fired them at Geese. Geese stood there, but regained his wits and immediately retaliated.

"DOUBLE REPPUKEN!" he shouted, as he sliced through the air vertically with both of his hands, one after the other. The first, blue wave destroyed the Psycho Blast, while the 2nd Reppuken gave enough momentum to push the combined blast forward toward Bison. Bison, not having ever seen this technique, was taken off guard and was hit dead on with the Double Reppuken. After the hit landed, Geese immediately went up to his fallen opponent and began to laugh at his fallen opponent.

"You wanted ME to join YOU? How laughable!"

Geese has taken the upperhand in that fight. Who will win in this clash of bosses?

End of Chapter 41

A/N: Officialy, my longest fic of all! lol. What do you guys think of it so far? Leave reviews comments, and question?


	42. The Clash for Total Rule 2

Disclaimer: SNK and Capcom's head villains are clashing. Who will win?

Chapter 42: The Clash for Total Rule pt. 2

Bison was angered at his opponent's apparent arrogance. However, as he rose to his feet, he began to laugh, as his Psycho Power began to surge throughout his body, his body giving off a pinkish glow with light blue electricity sparking from his body.

"Hehehehehehe.....................Didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

As he said this, he teleported behind Geese once again. This time, as Geese turned to strike, Bison teleported once again. Bison then continued teleporting throughout the ring to keep Geese guessing at his location. Geese jumped into the air and sent himself flying into Bison but missed as he continued his teleportation cycle. Geese began to get enraged at Bison's apparent games, as he started firing Reppuken's across the ring. Each one fired was another miss, as Bison never ceased his teleporting. Finaly, Bison wanted to end this game of cat and mouse, as he teleported to the center of the ring, facing Geese. Bison began charging his Psycho Blast in his palms, as Geese rushed in at Bison. As Geese approached, Bison fired the blast. Geese was prepared for the blast, as he jumped over it. As he jumped, Geese charged a bit of his energy into his palm.

"Shipuuken!", he shouted, as he launched a ball of blue energy at Bison. The ball of energy hit Bison right on, as Bison was sent to the ground. The ball dissipated, leaving Bison with a char marking on his stomach. Bison rose back to his feet after awhile, as Geese landed on the ground.

"Ha! Have you had enough?"

Bison smiled once again as he rose to his feet. His opponent's comment has a slight effect on him, as he once again caused the Psycho Power to surge through his body.

"Hehehehe..............HAHAHAHAHAHA! LET'S SEE HOW CONFIDENT YOU ARE AFTER THIS!"

He teleported backwards to the end of the ring. Suddenly, his body was levitating horizontally, his palm being placed in front of him as the Psycho Power manifested into an aura around Bison.

"PSYCHO CRUSHHHHHER!"

Bison flew at Geese at an incredible speed. Geese was left astonished, as the Psycho Crusher quickly approached him. Geese's state of amazement got the better of him, as Bison hit him dead-on with the Psycho Crusher. Geese was sent twirling into the ground from the technique, as Bison went right through him. Bison stopped himself after Geese flew over his head, levitating for awhile, before planting his feet into the ground. Geese was still lying flat on the floor from the Psycho Crusher, as Bison began to laugh at Geese's predicament.

"Hehehehehe........................You really thought you had a chance against my Psycho Power?"

Geese is left lying in a pile of rubble. Has the King of Southtown been driven to his limits?

End of Chapter 42

A/N: What do you guys think of the fight so far? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	43. The Clash for Total Rule 3

Disclaimer: I don't own much anything except the story here. SNK and Capcom own the characters.

Chapter 43: The Clash for Total Rule pt.3

Bison stood over the pile of rubble that buried Geese, laughing at the damage he had done.

"Hehehehehehe.......................how pathetic!"

Suddenly, the pile of rubble began to shift upward, as a hand made it's way past the rubble. Eventually, Geese arose from the rubble, his energy forming a blue aura around his body.

"Oh! I'm surprised you managed to stand after-" Bison was cut off before he could finish, as Geese leapt up to the sky and aimed straight down into Bison with a palm thrust into his stomach. Bison doubled over, as the thrust knocked the wind out of him. As Bison doubled over, Geese took his free hand and quickly sliced it through the air.

"REPPUKEN!" he shouted, as a blue wave sliced into Bison in a vertical line, leaving a cut across Bison's red shirt. The wave knocked Bison back, causing him to land hard on the ground. Bison was left coughing up a bit of blood on the floor, as he rose to one knee, seeing Geese starting to charge up his Ki Energy.

"What's this? You............THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT?!"

Suddenly, Bison's Psycho Power surged throughout his body, leaving a purple and pink swirl of energy in his wake.

"Let's see you handle..............THIS!", he shouted, as he fired all of his Psycho Power into one, large wave aimed at Geese. However, he stood firm in front of the blast, putting both of his palms out in front to catch the blast. The blast hit his palms. As he caught a grip of the Psycho Wave, he split his hands further apart, spreading the wave out. Eventually, Geese tore the wave in half right through the middle, causing the wave to disappear fully.

Before Bison could even react to the disruption of his wave, Geese rushed forward at him, launching himself, elbow-first, into his ribs. Geese then connected with an uppercut that lifted Bison off of his feet. Then, Geese jumped high into the air, as he began charging energy into his palms. He lifted his hands above his head to charge the energy while he slowly descended on his target. Suddenly, a smile crept onto Geese's face.

"Heh......You're not worth my disgust.....................RAGING STORM!!", he shouted as he slammed his two palms into Bison's chect, causing a wave of blue energy to explode all around him. The wave caught Bison dead-on, as his body was getting ravaged by the blast. Suddenly, Geese stopped the blast without carrying it out to the end. He stood up and walked away from his opponent.

"Hey, Announcer. Check him. I didn't finish the blast, so he should be alive."

The Announcer immediately snapped to it, checking Bison's vitals.

"He's alive. Therefore, the winner...................GEESE HOWARD!"

End of Chapter 43

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I hope the conclusion to this fight was satisfactory. What do you think? Leave comments, reviews, and questions.


	44. Ansatsuken Mastery

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. SNK and Capcom own them.

Chapter 44: Ansatsuken Mastery.

Geese walked back to his place in the stands, as Bison was now left unconscious on the Arena floor. Bison was carted off to the back as the Announcer walked to the center of the ring to begin the next fight.

"And now...........the final match of the First Round! Gouki and Sean, please step forward!"

Gouki leapt into the ring, as Sean arrogantly strutted into the ring.

"So, I get you, huh? About time I get to test my skills against someone like you. Ready to lose, Gouki?"

Gouki just gave him a stern look, as his eyes glew red.

"We'll see who's defeated once the fight starts. Judging by your skill and your pose..............you won't last ten seconds against me."

Sean just flicked his nose and began to laugh.

"HA! We'll see about that, Gouki!"

The Announcer stepped in the middle of them.

"Let the final match of the First Round.................BEGIN!"

As the announcement was made, Sean immediately leapt into the air and launched his leg out at Gouki. However, Gouki grabbed Sean's leg and threw him across the ring. As Sean was sent flying, Gouki reared back his hands, putting them with their palms facing each other at his side.

"HADOUKEN!" he shouted, as he fired the blast at Sean, causing his body to collide dangerously into the wall. The impact Sean suffered from the collision with the wall caused him to cough up a bit of blood onto the arena floor. Gouki walked over to Sean, as Sean's body was still shaking from the collision.

"You see? Not even 10 seconds."

Gouki then took Sean's head and lifted him up by it, leaving him a dangling wreck before Gouki's strength. He let go of Sean's wobbly body and landed a brutal punch to his ribs, causing Sean to cough up more blood.

"This is over."

The Announcer then rushed up to Sean to check his vitals.

"The winner of the final match of the first round...............GOUKI!"

The First Round Fights have come to a close. Now, what sort of plan is in store for the fighters in the next round and what events will lead to the next round?

End of Chapter 44

A/N: A Gouki thrashing. Hope you guys liked it. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	45. Rest Before Hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SNK or Capcom's.

Chapter 45: Rest Before Hell

The Announcer told the paramedics to take Sean to the back as Gouki stepped back to his position in the stands. Ken followed the paramedics to aid his pupil, as he eyed Gouki with a disdainful stare. Gouki only looked back at him and said, "Hmph! Maybe you should keep the training dummy out of the ring." Ken only sneered at Gouki, as he walked with the paramedics to the back. The Announcer then stepped into the center of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.............The First Round of the God's Fist Tournament has come to a close! Let's congratulate all of the fighters that advanced to the next round!"

The crowd gave a standing ovation to the remaining fighters.

"Now then, for the fighters who have no place to stay, accomodation are being made for you at the hotel just down the street. Feel free to take a room there and stay there. The Second Round of the God's Fist Tournament will take place in one week at a new location. Be sure to get the message that contains the new locale's directions before you leave the Arena tonight. Farewell, and once again, congrats to the remaining contestants! See you all in one week!"

The fighters then dispersed, as the fighters who were sent to the paramedics were about to be released. The paramedics were all Ki healers, capable of healing by using their Ki. As such, the next morning, all of the injured fighters were released, and several fighters went their own ways.

Meanwhile, on the Island.......................

"Hmph! Seems like everything is going exactly as planned," Goenitz said as Gill gazed into the crystal ball, observing the different fighters as they awaited the start of the next round.

"Perhaps. Now, the Kusanagi and the Yagami need to make it to the Finals to sacrifice to the Orochi, correct?"

Goenitz smiled. "Yes. Why do you need to clarify that?"

Gill kept thinking it over, but something was amiss to him. "Why does the Orochi require those two specifically?"

Goenitz laughed. "The Yagami, or Yasakani, were the ones who made a blood pact with the Orochi as they began to feel outshadowed by the Kusanagi. Their lust for recognition led their descendants to be cursed. Ironic, isn't it? A clan that sealed the Orochi asking for its help. Pathetic, really."

Gill smirked. "So, what makes the Kusanagi so bad?"

Goenitz's tone turned serious. "They were the ones to stab the Orochi with the Kusanagi Blade, weakening him to allow the Yasakani to seal him. The Orochi would be incredibly pleased if we managed to obtain both heirs as sacrifices."

Gill looked puzzled once again. "Then, what of the third one I read about? The Yata, or is it Kagura now?"

Goenitz then allowed a face of disappointment break though. "Unfortunately, she opted out of the tournament. Therefore, we can only get two of them."

Gill smirked. "Oh well. Their fighting blood should be more than enough for the resurrection, provided the next round goes as planned."

"Trust me. It shall".

Part I End

A/N: Finally, Part I has finished! What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	46. The Matches of the 2nd Round

Disclaimer: SNK and Capcom own all characters in this fanfic!

Chapter 46: The Matches of the 2nd Round!

One week came and went for the fighters of the God's Fist Tournament. Some of them trained for an extra bit, while others just spent the time relaxing. However, 2 specific fighters began trying to figure out the purpose of the tournament. These two fighters met the day before the tournament.........

"So, you figured it out yet, Yagami?"

Iori just smiled. "Chances are that I figured it out before the slow, Kusanagi scum."

Kyo smirked. "Let's save this little bout for the tournament. No need to disqualify ourselves when we have bigger fish to fry."

Iori could only nod, as he put his hands in his pockets. "For once, I agree with you. It seems that Goenitz is trying to resurrect the Orochi."

Kyo nodded in agreement. "Correct. However, Chizuru was absent from the tournament, so they might not even be able to get far in their plan. So, to make up for it, it seems they invited others of great fighting spirit to......."

Iori immediately cut him off. "To replace the spirit of the Kagura. Also, we forget........There is that other one. What's his plan?"

Kyo just shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't gotten any info on that one.........Maybe he's after the Orochi's power?"

Iori smiled. "The Kusanagi aren't as dumb as I thought! They are working together to resurrect the Orochi, but Gill wants its powers."

Kyo's eyes widened slightly. "I see. Tomorrow, we end this with them, correct?"

Iori smiled. "Correct. Until then."

The next day, everyone arrives at the new arena, noticing that it is a slightly different version of the other arena, as the arena floor was now gold plated to prevent damage from being done to the floor again.

The Announcer met with the remaining fighters.

"Alright, guys! This is how things are going to be done. We arranged the fights in a random order. The only fight that was predetermined is our three way fight. Here are the matchups for the next round."

He held out a piece of paper, which he then decided to place on the wall. The next round had the following matchups:

Ryo vs. Ryu -  
Yuri vs. Gen -  
Sakura vs Alex -  
Hanzo vs. Kyo -  
Chun-Li vs. Leona -  
Ken vs. Krauser -  
Eiji vs. Iori -  
Geese vs. Rock vs. Gouki -

With the matchups unveiled, how will the 2nd Round commence?

End of Chapter 46

A/N: Part II has begun! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the slow updates. School and such got in the way, but now, Summer vacation has started, which means more time for updates and new projects. Leave reviews, comments, and questions


	47. Clash of Two Styles 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SNK or Capcom's properties. Simple as that.

Chapter 47: The Clash of Two Styles.

The Announcer stepped back as the fighters took their places. Each of the fighters stood in separate sections of the arena, away from each other to avoid any interaction with the other fights. The only groups that held close were the Ansatsuken fighters, minus Gouki, and the Kyokugen fighters. However, from the fight matchups, the heads of each group were staring each other down from the start, knowing their fight was the first one of the day. The Announcer stepped forward, to the center of the ring, and brought out the first two participants.

"And now, the start of the 2nd round! Ryu and Ryo! Come on down!"

Both fighters immediately began making their walks to the ring, eyeing each other as they walked, trying to get a gauge of each other before the fight. Unfortunately for both of them, they only had outward appearance to go on. As they stepped into the ring, the Announcer stepped in between them.

"Now, let the match...............BEGIN!"

The Announcer stepped away to allow the two martial artists to have at it. Needless to say, they did. As soon as the Announcer stepped away, both of them rushed at each other, throwing a punch in the same direction, causing their fists to clash. The orange gi wearing Ryo backed away from the clash, trying to prevent a clash against Ryu.

"_ I've seen what this guy can do with his fists. No need to risk throwing punches with him all the time. _"

"STRIKE GALE!" he shouted, as he launched himself with two spinning kicks straight at Ryu. The white clad fighter was caught unaware by this technique and was hit dead on with it, sending him to the floor. He let the momentum carry him a bit, allowing him to roll back to a knee. Suddenly, Ryo rushed into him, trying to roundhouse kick his head. However, Ryu ducked underneath the kick, giving him the perfect positioning.

"SHORYUKEN!", he shouted as his body propelled his fist straight into his chin. This move nailed Ryo perfectly, sending him flying into the air. Ryo's entire body was sent floating into the air until, eventually, his body started the descent back down to earth. His body landed with a hard thud as he coughed up a bit of blood from the impact. Ryu's feet landed softly on the floor as he dropped right back into fighting stance. Ryo, still reeling slightly from the Shoryuken, got back up to one knee, wiping a bit of blood from his lips, smirking as he rose to his feet..

After taking such a blow from Ryu, why is Ryo smiling?

End of Chapter 47

A/N: New fight! What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	48. Clash of Two Styles 2

Disclaimer: 48 Chapters Later and I still don't own SNK or Capcom's properties. Oh well.

Chapter 48: Clash of Two Styles, pt 2.

Ryo slowly rose to his feet, a grin staying on his face the entire time. Suddenly, he spoke.

"It seems I'm going to have to stop playing with you, Ryu!"

As he spoke, an orange aura developed into his hand. He threw his hand forward, launching his Tiger Flash at Ryu. Ryu rolled to the side, evading the blast by mere inches as the blast collided with the wall behind him. Ryu's eyes widened as Ryo fired another blast aimed at him. Ryu threw out his hands to block the orange blast. The blast died out slightly as Ryu blocked it. Ryu then chose to throw the blast into the side wall. However, as the blast left his hand, Ryo rushed at him once again, landing a good, solid right hook onto Ryu's chin. Ryu was sent to the floor with this punch, but Ryu managed to roll as he hit the floor. Ryu stood to his feet and made an attempt at going on the offensive against Ryo. However, as Ryu threw a left jab, Ryo caught his hand and landed a hard, stiff punch in his ribs, his fist digging in slightly and sending Ryu flying into the wall. Ryu recoiled from the wall, coughing up a little bloood as he collided. He put his hand to his ribs, favoring them from the devastating blow they suffered.

Ryo continued his onslaught as he rushed at Ryu again, not seeking to give him time to rest. This time, as Ryo threw his fist toward Ryu, Ryu ducked underneath the fist, moving to Ryo's side and throwing a kick to his side. Ryo buckled from the kick, as Ryu threw a roundhouse kick at Ryo's head. The kick connected, sending Ryo spinning through the air for a time. As Ryo was sent through the air like a missile, Ryu took the time to recover from the punch to the ribs, choosing to not press the offensive.

"Damn! This guy.........really knows his stuff," he said as he began to breathe heavily, favoring his ribs. Ryu, looking down at Ryo as he recovered, fired a quick Hadoken at his opponent, aiming to catch him off guard. However, Ryo rolled to the right of the blast, allowing the shot to pass him cleanly. Ryo then hopped up to his feet, rushing toward Ryu with his fist pulled back, aiming to land a direct punch at the vagabond. Ryu was caught off his game from this, not expecting Ryo to get up so quickly as he threw his fist out. However, as he hit Ryu, he proceeded to pound away, his fist moving at the blink of an eye.

"WHIPLASH BASH!" he said, as he pounded away on Ryu, sending him flying back. However, as Ryu was flying back, his combat awareness kicked in slightly, doing a flip in the air so his feet would hit the wall first, allowing him to use the momentum to push against the wall, sending himself soaring back toward Ryo. As Ryu closed the distance, he charged a quick Hadoken, nailing Ryo point blank with the blast, sending him back aways, knocking him to the floor. After the blast connected, Ryu landed perfectly on his feet, panting as his stamina was being spent.

Ryo began to slowly rise to his feet again. This time, his face showed signs of frustration as Ryu proved that he could stand toe to toe with him.

"Hey,Ryu! What do you say we end this already?"

Ryu smirked. "One last bang? Thought you'd never ask!"

Suddenly, their Ki began to resonate throughout their bodies. Ryo's Orange Ki and Ryu's Blue Hado energies both channeled through their bodies. What clash is to be expected from these two energies?

End of Chapter 48.

A/N: Hey, everyone. I added two paragraphs worth that were not in the GameFAQs version. I hope you like the little extension of the fight. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	49. Clash of Two Styles 3

Disclaimer: Still no owning the stuff I write about.

Chapter 49: Clash of Two Styles, pt3.

The two auras glow with an exuberant light. The auras crackle and clash in mid air as the two warriors charge their energy into their hands. Ryu dropped down into a stance all too familiar as he placed his hands, one over the other, at his side to charge his energy together. Ryo, on the other hand, just stood there as his energy began to build and build. Ryo's orange aura fllled the arena. Ryo stood there, smiling.

"Think your Hadou energy is enough to take me down?"

Ryu smirked as his Hadou built up in his hands.

"Think your Kyokugen style is enough for ME?!"

Ryo suddenly shot his eyes open! "HOUSHIKUKEN!"

Ryo suddenly threw his palm out toward Ryu, allowing his Orange blast to head straight toward Ryu. Suddenly, Ryu fired his palms out at Ryo.

"SHINKUU HADOUKEN!"

The two blasts connected, causing a swirl of blue and orange energy to fill the arena. The colliding energies were bouncing off of the walls, causing them to collide back into each other. Ryo felt his body begin to suffer as his energy began to dissipate.

"_DAMN! MY energy is NOT meant for prolonged blasts!_"

Ryo gave one final push as Ryu's Shinkuu Hadouken pushed through, engulfing Ryo in the bright energy as his body was being ripped apart by the blast. The blast exploded, causing a wave of blue smoke to engulf the arena.

As the smoke cleared, Ryu stood over his defeated opponent. Ryo, the pride of the Sakazaki, was left a beaten mess on the floor. His body was left with marks and burns from the Shinkuu Hadouken. The Announcer checked his vital signs and confimed he was alive.

"The winner.....RYU!"

The clash of the two, conflicting styles has ended. What awaits Ryu as he advances to the next round?

End of Chapter 49.

A/N: Phew. Finally updated. Hope you guys liked it. This fight could be much better. On , I will change the fight a little bit. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	50. A Tiger or a Kitten?

Disclaimer: Chapter 50 and no SNK and Capcom owning yet....The day will come....it will come...

Chapter 50: A Tiger or a Kitten?

Ryp managed to breathe, gasping for air as his body twitched in reaction to Ryu's Shinkuu Hadouken. Ryu begins walking off as he gives his opponent a thumbs-up.

"You did good. I hope that we meet again, Ryo!" he says as he walks back to his side with Ken and Sakura waiting for him.

Ryo barely begins to get to his feet as he walks over to his corner to rest his body, with the Announcer helping him part of the way over. The Announcer then stepped back to the middle of the ring to announce the next fight.

"Now, to continue this tournament! Yuri Sakazaki and Gen......COME TO THE RING!"

Both fighters walked to the ring, Yuri with a look of petrification as she stepped down to face the Master of the Assassin's Fist. Yuri stepped into the ring, face to face with the martial arts assassin.

"Let the match....BEGIN!"

The announcer shouted as both of the fighters dropped into their stance. Gen just stood there, his hands folded, as he waited for Yuri to make the first move. Yuri hesitated, not knowing how to strike at Gen. However, she decided that the best recourse would be a long range assault. She flipped backwards, away from Gen as her orange energy built up in her hand. However, Gen noticed this and just smirked as she landed and fired her blast. Immediately, Gen rolled forward, going underneath the blast, and got into his Crane Stance, completely shocking Yuri. Yuri was left in a state of bewilderment as Gen dropped down, his fist out as he nailed her with his Shadow Strike, planting several blows as he went right through her.

Yuri dropped straight to the ground hard, her body falling into an unconscious state for a split second as she saw the man standing over her, her feeling a dark aura around him.

"Y-you have a vile....aura", she told the old fighter. The experienced fighter could only laugh.

"And you don't have the heart of a tiger. You merely have the mind of a kitten." Gen said as he landed a harsh foot stomp onto her ribs, rendering her unconscious completely. He then walked off. He made his way toward the Announcer. "She's not dead. I only disabled her from talking for now."

The Announcer rushed up and checked anyway and sure enough, she still had a pulse.

"The winner......GEN!"

Gen walked back to his corner, earning a gaze from Gouki.

"_Hmph. We'll see if you can maintain that tough talk once you fight me, old man._", he thought as his eyes glew a blood red color, a devious smirk creeping on his lips.

Gen has advanced to the next round by trouncing one of the top fights of the Sakazaki clan. Does anyone stand a chance against Gen?

End of Chapter 50

A/N: 50TH CHAPTER! *throws party* Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did nothing special for the 50th chapter, but I'm not one for that unless the story has room for it. Sorry. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	51. A Wrestler's Challenge 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK or Capcom stuff yet.....only copies of their games. lol

Chapter 51: A Wrestler's Challenge

As Yuri was being taken away from the ring, Sakura and Alex were already stretching and preparing for their upcoming fight. As the Announcer was about to make the announcement, Sakura and Alex were already making their way to the ring.

"And now, Sakura and Al.....Oh....well.....Sakura and Alex are preparing to fight, everyone!", said the upstaged Announcer.

As they got to the center of the ring, Sakura held a joyful smile, as she gave him the "peace" sign.

"Heehee.....Hey! I won't go easy on you. Don't you do hold back on me just because I'm a high school girl!"

Alex held a face of indifference, which turned into a smile as she said this. "I'd be a fool to hold back on anyone!"

She dropped into her fighting stance, still maintaining her smile as Alex dropped into his grappling stance.

"Let the match............BEGIN!"

As the match was signaled to start, Sakura lunged in, attempting to strike at Alex. However, as Alex moved to counter, Sakura pulled her punch and managed to land a leg sweep instead, throwing Alex off guard. Alex was floored, being dropped to the ground due to the leg sweep. Sakura rose up to follow up with an Axe kick. However, Alex, being quick witted on the ground, moved out of the way as he leg came down, hitting nothing but ground. Suddenly, Alex lunged right in and took advantage of the open Sakura, landing a rough fist into her ribs. The punch sent her back a bit, as she buckled underneath the force of the punch. However, she held one hand to stop her from following completely, propping herself to a handstand and twirling, landing a strong kick to Alex's face. Alex was sent pushed back a ways from the spinning kick, his face with a grimace of pain.

Alex looked at his opponent as Sakura flipped to her normal standing position, favoring her ribs. Sakura laughed.

"Heh....you got me good there."

Alex only smiled as he dropped back into his position.

"You're not too bad of an opponent yourself"

Alex suddenly flashed in front of her, his hand coming out in a slashing motion. However, Sakura's fighting instincts allowed her to duck underneath the chop right on time, barely dodging the chop completely, as she landed a right uppercut into Alex's ribs, causing him to back away. She got to her stance again, with a smile and a laugh.

"Hehehe....that was payback for the punch before"

Alex coughed a little at the force of the punch.

"Heh...I guess you could say I deserved that one. Now then, let's get back down to business."

He dropped back into his stance, smirking at Sakura as she prepared herself for the next move.

The two fighters got in their opening blows. Who will come out on top?

End of Chapter 51

A/N: What does everyone think of this? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	52. A Wrestler's Challenge 2

Disclaimer: Hmm....the day Akuma loses to Dan is the day I own SNK and Capcom.

Chapter 52: A Wrestler's Challenge,pt 2

Sakura smirked, suddenly leaping into the air as Alex got back into his fighting stance. As she leapt, Alex began to smirk as well. Suddenly, he threw his shoulder out and jumped up to meet her, catching her in the torso with his Large Shoulder Block. As she collided with his elbow, she was sent dropping to the ground, rolling before she hit the ground hard to avoid the damaging impact. However, Alex rushed straight at her as she regained her vertical base. Sakura's eyes widened as the large man running at her was like staring at an oncoming car. As Alex charged, shoulder first, at Sakura, she rolled out of the way, sticking her leg out to sweep him again. This time, Alex stopped short as she rolled, turning around and catching her leg with a spinning, low sweep. As her leg was stretched out, it bent outward slightly, causing Sakura to grab it and groan in pain. Her eyes winced at the sudden pain from the kick as she tried to get back to her feet. Sakura rose back, letting that leg go limp as she was now relegated to fighting on one leg.

Alex smiled, seeking this opportunity to let the fight go on his own pace. Sakura, now wincing in pain, got back into her fighting stance, keeping pressure off of her injured leg. Alex, once again, rushed in at her. However, Sakura saw this coming and as Alex approached, she struck out, her fist going into Alex's ribs. Alex's body buckled under the fist, but Alex's combat senses didn't dull during the course of the fight as he grabbed Sakura's arm. He lifted her arm over his shoulder and snapped it down onto his shoulder, flipping her over in front of him. Then, Alex stomped down at her side and kicked her in the back. Finally, he got down to one knee, wrapped his arm over her arm and pulled back, tweaking her arm. Sakura, yelling from the pain, refused to give in to his submission hold. Alex, sensing this, decided to finish the fight now.

He picked her up and prepared to end the fight with his Power Bomb. As he set her up for it, he made a cut throat sign, indicating that he was ending the fight. He picked her up as he leapt into the air, adding power behind the Power Bomb. However, as he was coming down for the bomb, Sakura regained herself, kicking off of his shoulders and landing a solid kick to his face, throwing him off balance as his body landed on the ground with a hard thud. Sakura and Alex were both exhausted now, Sakura with a tweaked arm and leg and Alex from the battle itself. Both fighters were panting for breath.

"....Seems.....like you're better than I thought.....,"Sakura said, a smile on her face.

Alex rose to his feet, panting for breath as his body was being pushed to the brink with this fight.

"...Thanks.....You aren't....bad yourself....,"he replied as he got back into his stance.

"Unfortunately..........I win this fight," he said as he suddenly flashed in front of Sakura as he attempted to launch a series of punches across her chest. However, Sakura ducked underneath the first one......

End of Chapter 52

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! GAH! lol. ok. Next chapter will conclude the fight. I hope you are enjoying this. Leave questions, comments, and reviews.


	53. A Wrestler's Challenge 3

Disclaimer: ............Do I HAVE to say it?

Chapter 53: A Wrestler's Challenge, pt.3/ Fire with Fire

As Sakura ducked, Alex turned his hand back around, aiming a fist straight to Sakura's face. This caught Sakura by surprise as the fist hit her face head on, turning her body around. Alex was not done, however. Seeking this opportunity, he wrapped his arms around her body, lifted her up, and leaned back, connecting with a German Suplex. Then, he flipped over her and repeated with a 2nd German Suplex. Finally, he flipped over her again, turned her around, and picked her up, as he jumped into the sky again.

"HYPER BOMB!" he shouted as he slammed her down with a Power Bomb. Her back bounced upward as she was slammed down with a terrific thud, rendering her unconscious.

The Announcer went to the ring to check on her, finding that she was still alive.

"The winner........ALEX!"

The crowd went crazy as Alex smiled at his victory. He leaned down to Sakura and smirked.

"You were a great opponent....Maybe we should fight again once you're better," Alex said as he walked back to his place in the stands, panting for breath.

Sakura was carried out of the ring as the Announcer announced the next fight.

"Hattori Hanzo and Kyo Kusanagi! COME ON DOWN!"

Both fighters walked to the ring, Hanzo with his hand on his sword and Kyo with fire resonating from his hand. They got to the center of the ring as they stared each other down.

"Let the match.....BEGIN!"

As the Announcer started the match, Kyo threw a vicious right hook at Hanzo. However, his fist passed right through him. Kyo, having seen Hanzo's previous fight, was prepared for Hanzo's Shadow Clone. As Kyo saw it was a clone, he turned around and jumped up. He then pushed himself forward with an overhead kick as Hanzo appeared underneath him. Hanzo was taken by surprise and was caught by the kick, sending him to the floor. Kyo stood on his feet, smirking at the downed opponent.

"I was expecting more from you, Hanzo," he said as he charged flame into his fist. Suddenly, Hanzo's head turned toward him as a cyclone of flame surrounded Hanzo. The body then disappeared as the cyclone of fire caused Kyo to back away. Kyo looked at the flame, trying to think of a way to get past it. However, it was too late as the flame dissipated, leaving behind no body.

"Great.........dealing with this now.....," Kyo said as he began to gather flame in his hand, focusing himself to sense where Hanzo was.

"_ Focus......focus......where will he strike?_"

Suddenly, a kunai came flying at him. Kyo saw it at the last minute and caught it. As he threw the kunai back, it didn't go far as Hanzo did a handseal, detonating the Fireball Kunai as the flame came upon Kyo. However, Kyo pushed the flame aside with his own flame, forming fireballs in both hands. Suddenly, a sword slash cut across his arm. Kyo immediately turned around as the sword cut and grabbed at Hanzo with his other hand. His hand went around his mouth as he picked him up.

"Get ready.....,"Kyo said as the fireball in his hand exploded, blasting Hanzo back and revealing himself. Hanzo was dazed for a moment as Kyo rushed in, ready to finish the fight.

End of Chapter 53

A/N: Another cliffhanger! What does everyone think of this fight so far? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	54. Fire with Fire

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now that I don't own the properties of SNK and Capcom...

Chapter 54: Fire with Fire,pt 2

As Kyo rushed forward to finish off Hanzo, Hanzo's body, once again, vanished before him. Kyo began to become frustrated at Hanzo's apparent game as Kyo immediately began to charge up more flame in his hands. Suddenly, he felt another sword slash at his arm. However, as Kyo turned to react to it, a sword cut across his back.

"_ Damn it....he learned. _"

Kyo cursed himself under his breath for leaving himself so wide open. He closed his eyes, focusing his orange flames even more. Then, one fireball in his hand dissipated as the one in his other hand grew stronger, his jacket flapping in the energy the flames were exuding. He rose that hand to the air as his body was suddenly engulfed in flames. Hanzo, knowing that attacking would be a risking move, stood back from Kyo and fired a bouncing wave of flames by punching the ground underneath him. The waves of flames approached Kyo, but this only prompted a smile from him.

"Fool....gave away your location!"

Kyo moved away from the flames as he rushed in the direction of the wave, closing his hand to get ready to unleash his attack. He stopped in the middle of the rush, ready to unleash it.

"TRY THIS!"

He shot his hand out, unleashing a large blast of orange flame that shot out of his hand. His mastery of the flames have improved, prompting him to gain more distance in his shot. The orange blast of flame hit Hanzo, knocking him into the nearest wall as he lie there, barely conscious.

The Announcer went up to Hanzo to check on his condition, confirming that he was alive.

"The winner....KYO KUSANAGI!"

The crowd cheered, but Kyo walked right up to Hanzo.

"Why? Why did you not fight me at your fullest?"

Hanzo looked up at Kyo.

"So.....you noticed, huh?"

Kyo became slightly angry at not being treated seriously.

"Anyone with eyes could notice. If you had fought me seriously, you could've given me much more of a challenge than you did now.

Hanzo smiled and then began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! If I had....fought you seriously.....you would've been defeated, boy."

Kyo's look became stern.

"ok then, If you're so confident, then why didn't you fight me seriously?"

Hanzo then kept his eyes on Kyo.

"Simple. I was not here to fight someone like you. I was...only here to fight that girl."

Kyo just looked and smiled.

"What? I'm not important enough for you to be serious on?"

Hanzo laughed.

"Hehehe.......You aren't a ninja, foolish boy."

Kyo looked down at Hanzo, smirking at Hanzo's explanation.

"Fair enough....maybe one day, you'll fight me seriously."

"Maybe."

Hanzo then disappeared from the arena before the Medical staff could reach him. How will the next fight turn out?

End of Chapter 54

A/N: Another long one. What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions


	55. Women of Service 1

Disclaimer: Nope. No owning much except the story.

Chapter 55: Women of Service

As Kyo stepped back to his position in the stands, the Announcer announced the next fight.

"Chun-Li and Leona! COME ON DOWN!"

Both of the women made their way down as they stared each other down. As they stepped to the center of the ring, Leona got into her fighting stance as Chun-Li bowed to her opponent and got into her fighting stance.

"Let the match......BEGIN!"

As the fight started, Leona jumped into the air, her hand raised to the sky. She came down onto Chun-Li, her hand slicing through the air. However, Chun-Li rolled away from this technique, having seen her familiarity of aerial attacks from her fight with Guile. She immediately jumped, upside-down, into the air with her legs out, spinning in mid air.

"SPINNING BIRD KICK!", she shouted as she spun like a chopper aimed at Leona. Leona was caught off guard with the kicks, each kicks connecting as Leona spun in the air at the last kick. Leona landed with a hard thud on the floor as she took an earring from a satchel at her side without Chun-Li's notice. As she hit the floor, the earring popped out of her hand, falling underneath Chun-Li. The earring bomb detonated as Chun-Li landed on the ground, blasting her backwards a ways. Leona smirked as she got to her feet.

"Heh....Had to be prepared for that one," she said as she observed Chun-Li's body moving through the smoke. Chun-Li managed to get back to her feet, coughing due to the smoke from the explosion. Suddenly, Leona rushed forward, going into the smoke with her arm behind her. As she approached Chun-Li, she moved her arm in a circular fashion. However, Chun-Li, having seen this move in Leona's fight with Guile, managed to catch her arm, stopping her from completing her move. Then, Chun-Li countered by using her other arm.

"Kikouken!" she shouted as she shot a blue blast of energy into Leona, pushing her back a bit. Then, Chun-Li rushed forward and landed a side kick to Leona's face, knocking her back from the smoke. Leona was sent through the smoke and landed hard on the ground. However, she popped back up, ready to continue the fight right away. Suddenly, she jumped up, a green ball of energy being released and catching Chun-Li off guard. Chun-Li fired another Kikouken to disrupt the Baltic Launcher. However, as she got rid of that, Leona rushed at her again with her arm behind her. She swept her arm down, catching her off guard and knocking her back from the slice. However, Chun-Li regained herself and got back to a vertical base.

"Not bad for the military," Chun-Li said, smiling at her opponent. Leona only smiled back and replied, "This coming from an Interpol agent?"

The fight between the two servicewomen has begun. Which will come out on top?

End of Chapter 55

A/N: About time I got to this fight. lol. Hope you guys like it. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	56. Women of Service 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own the characters and properties.

Chapter 56: Women of Service, pt 2

As Chun-Li back to her regular stance, Leona smirked as she grabbed another earring bomb. As she threw it at Chun-Li, Chun-Li rushed it, knocking the earring away. The earring detonated upon impact, however, blasting Chun-Li off to the side, away from Leona. Chun-Li rolled as she hit the ground, preventing more damage from being done to her. However, Leona once again, aimed to slash at her. Chun-Li ducked underneath and lifted her leg up, popping Leona into the air. As Leona was sent flying, Chun-Li followed up with two spinning kicks, hitting Leona dead-on. Chun-Li landed on her feet as Leona landed hard on her back.

Chun-Li smirked as she began to get the upperhand in the fight. "This fight is going to end soon." Chun-Li rushed in at Leona. However, Leona managed to turn her body around, landing a solid kick to Chun-Li's ribs. Leona only laughed as Chun-Li buckled, moving back.

"What was that before?"

Leona then rushed in again, landing a punch to the ribs. Leona then landed an uppercut, knocking Chun-Li away. Chun-Li flipped into the air, landing on her feet, as Leona pulled a stick of dynamite and lit it. She immediately recognized this as the move Leona used to finish Guile off and began channeling her Chi energy. Leona rushed with the dynamite stick out, as Chun-Li rose her hands into the air. As soon as she did this, Leona backed away, instead throwing the stick at Chun-Li. Chun-Li immediately put her hands in front of her.

"Kikoushou!"she shouted as a blue field of Chi wisped over her. However, Leona jumped high into the air, raising her hand and charging her energy.

"V-SLASHER!" She shouted as she came down, cutting through Chun-Li's blast and jumping back up to finish the slash. Chun-Li was sent flying from the explosion the slash ended with. Chun-Li landed hard on the floor as she fell unconscious. The Announcer went to check on her.

"The winner......LEONA HEIDERN!"

The crowd went wild as Leona walked back to her place in the stands, Chun-Li being carted out to a spot in the back. As she walked back, Ken smiled at Ryu.

"Well, wish me luck! I hear this Krauser guy is a tough fighter"

Ryu smirked. "I heard the same thing. Good luck. Don't take him lightly."

Ken smiled and touched fists with him. "Don't worry. I won't."

The next fight is about to begin. Who will come out on top in the fight between two of the world's strongest fighters?

End of Chapter 56

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed that fight. Leave reviews, comments, and questions


	57. Flame and Kaiser 1

Disclaimer: Same Disclaimer as Chapter 1 lol

Chapter 57: Flame and Kaiser

Ken smiled as he walked to the center of the ring, the Announcer pre-empted before he announced the fighters as Krauser took off his large, gold armor.

"Wolfgang Krauser and Ken Masters, everyone!"

Krauser walked down to meet Ken, smiling at his shorter opponent.

"Let's make this a good match, Ken Masters!" Krauser said, as he pointed his fist out. Ken smiled as he touched fists with Krauser. "Very sporting of you. Alright! Let's have some fun!"

They both got into their fighting stances, Krauser towering over Ken Masters.

"Let the match.......BEGIN!"

As the Announcer started the fight, Ken rushed in and threw a swift kick to Krauser mid-section. Krauser blocked the kick and threw the leg back as he spun around to use a roundhouse kick. Ken ducked under, but Krauser turned his leg back, catching Ken right in the jaw with a vicious shot. Ken was sent spinning through the air as Krauser landed a knee to Ken's side. Then, Krauser landed a vicious chop down onto Ken's head, sending him into the ground. However, as Krauser was about to finish the combo with a stomp to Ken, he rolled out of the way, turning into a sweep of Krauser's leg as Krauser went, back first, into the ring beneath him. Ken then rose to his feet and attempted an axe kick on Krauser. However, Krauser rolled back and got back into his stance. Suddenly, he jumped up, spinning into an overhead roundhouse.

"LEG TOMAHAWK!", he shouted as Krauser's move was aimed at Ken's head. However, Ken rolled to the side avoiding the move. As Krauser landed, Ken's fist went ablaze.

"SHORYUKEN!" he shouted as he launched his fist into the sky, hitting him square in the jaw, his blazing hand going upward and scorching his body slightly. Krauser hit the floor hard as Ken landed on his feet, getting into his stance again

"How was that for some heat?" Ken asked in a somewhat mocking manner as he motioned for Krauser to get back up. Krauser rose to his feet, some blood dripping from his mouth as he looks at Ken Masters.

"Not bad....It's no wonder you are the United States Martial Arts Champion!"

Ken smirked. "It would help if you fought seriously."

Krauser only smirked back, replying, "And you are?"

The fight between two masters is heating up! Who will be able to claim victory in this fight?

End of Chapter 57

A/N: I hope this fight comes out well. What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	58. Flame and Kaiser 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything but story.

Chapter 58: Flame and Kaiser, pt 2

Krauser rose to his feet, wiping the blood that was dripping down from his chin. He then smirked at Ken Masters, Ken smiling back as he waited for Krauser's next move. Krauser's smirk broke into a laugh as he lifted the huge husk of the armor he was wearing, throwing it off of him as he revealed his multiple scars across his body as Ken's eyes widened.

"Those are your battle scars, Krauser? That supposed to scare me?"

Krauser smirked at Ken.

"Despite being the American Martial Arts Champion, you have much to learn, brash fool!"

Suddenly, Krauser threw a kick that threw Ken off his guard, knocking him back as the kick was guarded. However, Ken couldn't resist the sheer force of the kick. Ken's body slid back a bit as Krauser spun around and leapt into the air, his leg being set ablaze.

"LEG TOMAHAWK!" He shouted as he sent the leg right at Ken. However, Ken's combat instinct kicked in, allowing him to dodge the incoming move by rolling to the side. Ken was now on one knee, trying to figure out a way to defeat Krauser.

"_ Damn! Before, we fought evenly. Now, I can't get a move out on him. Oh well...Guess I have to use my Trump Card early. _"

Krauser smirked as Ken was thinking things out.

"You really shouldn't sit there and do nothing. A mighty wind might sweep you away one day!" Krauser said as he stretched his arms to a full length and started spinning. "GIGANTIC CYCLONE!"

The move caught Ken off guard, as did Krauser hint of the move as Ken was pulled into the swirling vortex. The vortex kept on for several seconds until it was finally released, sending Ken flying into the nearby wall, leaving a small indentation of where he hit as his body bounced off of it.

Ken, slumped over at the bottom of the wall panting, realized he had only one shot left. He focused most of his energy into his fist, his fist now being set aflame to Krauser's surprise. Ken then stood up and lunged straight at Krauser.

"SHORYUREPPA!"

He landed one....two....three Shoryuken on Krauser, the 3rd one being the highest and the most direct as Krauser's body was sent higher and landed harder, the flames going across his chest as Ken's flaming fist pierced through some of the flesh, leaving a scar reminiscent of Sagat, but much smaller.

Could this be the end of the Strolheim Fighting Style?

End of Chapter 58

A/N: One more chapter and this fight is done. I hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	59. Flame and Kaiser 3

Disclaimer: *points at previous disclaimers* STILL the same thing. lol

Chapter 59: Flame and Kaiser, pt. 3

Krauser had taken a horrible blow from the Shoryureppa, his chest developing a small scar. However, as Ken revelled a little in his conquest, Krauser gained a smirk, which soon turned into outright laughter as he stood back up to his feet. Krauser then calmed himself down, leaving only a smirk on his face.

"Heh....It's about time I ended this little battle with you, Ken Masters!" he said as he held his hands out to the side, palm out, and back, blue energy developing in his hands. Ken smiled as Krauser did this.

"The Kaiser Wave, huh? Alright then. Let's find out how much better the Hadoken is!"

Ken placed his hands at his side, his palms facing each other, as blue energy linked between the two hands, the energy forming into a ball into his hand. Krauser smirked as the Kaiser Wave began to take shape in his hand, two blue orbs of energy being formed in his hand. Suddenly, Krauser's eyes widen, his face holding an expression of strain.

"KAISER WAVE!" he shouted as he fired the wave at Ken, Ken launching his hands in front of him.

"HADOUKEN!" he shouted as the wave was fired at the Kaiser Wave, both waves colliding in the middle of the distance between them, both waves pushing each other. However, a few seconds into the clash and the winner became obvious, as Ken's Hadouken began being overcome by the Kaiser Wave, the Wave not even losing any steam as it over-powered the Hadouken, heading right toward Ken. Ken put his arms up to defend, but it was too late as the blast overcame him, driving him into a wall with the wave. As the wave cleared, Ken's plastered body fell off the wall, landing face first to the floor. The Announcer went to the ring to check on Ken.

"Ken Masters has survived, but is unable to continue! Therefore, the winner is WOLFGANG KRAUSER!"

The crowd was left in shock from Krauser's win, not expecting the American fighting champion to fall to anyone. Krauser walked over to Ken's body.

"You have fought well, Ken Masters! The applause shall go to you." Krauser then, as a sign of respect, began applauding Ken's efforts in their fight as Ryu watched in, a sign of anger in his eyes as Krauser made eye contact with him.

"Ryu....will you be my next foe?"

Krauser then walked back to his destination in the stands.

The fight between Krauser and Ken has ended, with the Strolheim house prevailing. With the next fight being one for revenge, who will prevail? The avenger or the man with the boiling blood?

End of Chapter 59

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that fight. What did you guys think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	60. A Vengeful Flame

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed yet. lol

Chapter 60: A Vengeful Flame

As the ring was being set for the next match, Eiji shot at Iori a piercing stare, Iori giving Eiji a look of indifference. Eiji felt that this was his chance at vengeance for 9 years ago. That day when Iori went Riot of Blood and left not only him, but Billy Kane a bloody wreck outside of the tournament arena. That day resonated within Eiji was the ring was cleared for their fight. Eiji immediately jumped in and shouted, "Yagami! Now, you can atone for the wrongs you have committed!" Iori only smirked as the Announcer stepped in the center.

"Well, Eiji has shouted his challenge! Come on down, Iori Yagami!"

Iori smiled as he made his way down step-by-step, annoying Eiji as Iori kept his smile as he walked to the center of the ring. Iori and Eiji met eye-to-eye.

"Let the Match...BEGIN!"

As soon as this was said, Eiji launched a kunai at Iori. Iori smirked as he grabbed the kunai. The kunai was then lit with purple flames as Iori threw it back. Eiji merely blocked the kunai with a Shadow Slash of his. Eiji then jumped high into the air, holding two kunai in his hand, hoping to gain an early victory. However, Iori merely jumped up, elbow first, and spun in midair as he connected, a spark of purple flame hitting and doing harm to Eiji. Eiji was knocked out of momentum by the elbow, but the purple flame did the damage, sending him crashing to the ground . Eiji rolled backwards as he fell, holding out two kunai and seeking to end the fight already.

"Iori Yagami.....It's time for this match to end!", he said as he poised and started to run. As Eiji ran forward, Iori only reared back.

"Die!" he said as he launched forward, his hands forming an outward X shape as a piller of purple flame erupted underneath Eiji, Eiji's body being blasted into the sky as Iori's blast caught him off guard. Eiji's body landed hard, his clothes ripped a little as Iori said, "Count it, Ref"

The Announcer checked on Eiji. "Well...he IS alive, so...the winner...IORI YAGAMI!" As he won, the audience was happy and in a state of anticipation as the fight everyone has been waiting for is finally now.

End of Chapter 60

A/N: Hey there/ Did you like it? I know it was short, but now, the next few chapters will be long. Leave me reviews, comments, and question.


	61. The Destined Clash 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters in the fic...just the games. lol

Chapter 61: The Destined Clash/The Long Awaited Fight

Iori walked back to his place in the stands, the audience still in an uproar as the most anticipated fight in the tournament was about to happen. Eiji was hauled out of the ring as the Announcer took his place in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the 3 Way Battle between Gouki, Geese Howard, and Rock Howard is about to begin! Fighters, come on down!"

At this, Gouki smirked as he walked to the ring, noticing how Rock and Geese were now eyeing each other. Geese smirked as Rock looked at him, a stare of anger at his father.

"Hehehe.....about time we met in battle....son," Geese said as he stared back.

"We'll see if you keep that smug look on your face once we get there," Rock replied, now walking to the ring as Geese followed suit. the fighters now in a triangle in the center of the ring.

"Let the 3 Way Battle..BEGIN!"

The Announcer shouted as Gouki got into his stance, a purple aura temporarily shooting out of him as Geese laughed.

"Hehehe...All flash...no substance."

Suddenly, he fired off a Reppuken at Gouki, who simply chopped through it with his hand.

"Hmph. Is that all you are capable of? If so, then I am wasting my time waiting for you to attack."

Gouki rushed forward, getting within striking distance of Geese as he attempted an uppercut at his ribs. Geese caught the punch and blocked it. However, as Geese held Gouki's fist, a leg came across his face, roundhousing him and sending him back a bit.

"Rock? You really want to face your father, huh?"

Rock smiled as he dropped into his fighting stance.

"Not really. I want to take care of this one myself. Then, I'll take care of you, Geese."

Rock smirked as he looked at Gouki, himself in his fighting stance as Gouki crossed his arms and smirked.

"You wish to test my patience, boy? Very well then!" He got into his stance as he looked at Rock, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"Come on then, boy!"

As he said this, Rock immediately ran forward at Gouki. As Gouki struck downward as Rock's low crouching run, Rock disappeared behind him. Before Gouki could even turn around, Rock launched his knuckle down on him, catching Gouki right in the back with it. Gouki turned around and flipped back to his feet, smirking at Rock's move.

"Impressive. I'll give you that."

As Gouki spoke, a wave of blue energy traveled along the floor. Gouki caught sight of this and rolled out of its way. He looked over and saw Geese smirking as he fired another Reppuken at Gouki's direction, Gouki rolling away from it once again. Rock looked at Geese, annoyed at his interference.

"Geese...just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Geese smirked. "Come now, boy. You really think that you alone can defeat this man?"

Gouki only smirked. "Fine then. I want you both to try to take me!"

Gouki laid down his challenge to the Howards. Who will come out on top?

End of Chapter 61

A/N: This fight is going to be 4-5 chapters long, so be prepared to the long haul. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	62. The Destined Clash 2

Disclaimer:........Do I HAVE to say it?

Chapter 62: The Destined Clash pt 2

Gouki smirked as he threw his challenge at the Howards. Geese merely smirked back at Gouki as Rock gave him a penetrating stare. Gouki shot a glance at Rock Howard.

"If you think you can best me, boy, then give it all you've got, but I recommend teaming with him to even stand a chance."

Rock just smiled as he ran at Gouki. "I didn't need him to get where I'm at now!" As Rock approached Gouki, Gouki threw a hard left jab straight at Rock. However, as Gouki threw the punch, Rock appeared behind Gouki. Rock then turned around and attempted to land a turning punch. However, Gouki ducked underneath it and threw a punch aimed for Rock's ribs, connecting as Rock was sent flying a small distance back. As Gouki's attention was occupied on Rock, Geese attempted to rush in from behind.

"JAEI-KEN!" he shouted as he rammed himself shoulder first into his back. However, Gouki turned around immediately and threw Geese aside, sending his Jaei Ken off course. Geese caught himself before going too far and turned around, sending his fist upward into a Reppuken which managed to catch Gouki and sending him back a small bit as he smirked.

"Yes...this is it! This is the power I've been waiting to face!"

Geese only looked at him as he saw his smirk.

"How interesting. A warrior seeking an equal. Glad I could help you with that." Geese stood his ground, his stance at the ready as he watched Gouki. Gouki rushed forward and threw a hard punch. However, Geese caught his fist.

"Too easy!" he said as he flipped Gouki over onto his back. Then, he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He then flipped him backwards onto the ground, a lightning wave being formed as Gouki slammed onto the floor. As Geese stood over Gouki's prone body, Rock Howard fired his Reppuken at Geese. This blast caught Geese off guard as he fell backward, landing hard on his back. Geese looked and saw Rock Howard bouncing in his stance.

"Hehehe.....the young boy wants to play? Fine then!"

As Geese got to his feet and began running toward Rock Howard, a purple aura began to envelop the prone Gouki, his eyes opening with a violent red glow as a small purple aura formed around him. He pounded the ground once as he got up, shaking the arena floor as he stood up.

"THIS IS THE FIGHT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

Both of the Howards stopped and saw Gouki stand up, almost unphased by Geese's offensive. Can anything stop this true demon of fighting?

End of Chapter 62

A/N: Well...Part 2. I hope this fight lives up to expectations. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	63. The Destined Clash 3

Disclaimer: *points at the Chapter 1 disclaimer*....That'll do....

Chapter 63: The Destined Clash pt. 3

Gouki's began to smirk, looking at Geese and Rock.

"Well, what're you waiting for?"

Rock smiled back and immediately rushed back at Gouki. However, Gouki merely reared back and fired a Hadoken at the young Howard, hitting him dead on as Geese ran forward, dodging the blast and the airborne Howard. Geese approached Gouki, Gouki merely punching his fist into the ground to cause an energy piller to appear around him, causing Geese to back away from the area a bit. The purple piller of energy kept Geese at bay for a time until it dissipated. The piller disappeared, leaving Gouki standing in the middle of the dissolving wave. As the wave vanished, Geese stood there, smiling as Gouki's smirk faded.

"HA! If you spent some time fighting instead of showboating, this fight WOULD be more entertaining."

Gouki smirked.

"Well...why don't you make the first move?"

Geese smiled back, removing his Gi Top as his scar became visible to all in the arena.

"Gladly!"

Suddenly, Geese did a quick dash forward, catching Gouki off guard as he rammed his shoulder into him.

"JAEI-KEN!" he shouted as he turned to hit Gouki with his opposite hand and then, finally, knocked him away with his main arm, the arm that did the shoulder thrust. Gouki was pushed back a bit, his balance thrown off as Geese rushed in, his hands sparking with a blue aura.

"DEADLY RAVE!" he yelled as he ran up to Gouki again, this time nailing him with a quick barrage of fists, backhands, palm thrust, and kicks. As Gouki was stunned by the barrage, Geese spun his hands once in the air and put them out in front of him, firing a blue wave of energy at Gouki, sending him flying into the wall, his body crashing and leaving a dent in the wall. Gouki coughed up a bit of blood as his body hit, his body falling to the floor after the beating. As this happened, Rock got back up, witnessing what Geese had done and looked at his father in amazement.

"_ A...amazing! He managed to defeat Gouki going full burst! _"

The Announcer walked up to check Gouki's vitals.

"GOUKI HAS BEEN ELI-"

He was cut off by a hand grabbing at his jacket.

"I....I'm not done yet!"

His eyes now glew with a dark red hue. What new power is Gouki about to unveil?

End of Chapter 63

A/N: I hope you're enjoying this fight so far. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	64. The Destined Clash 4

Disclaimer: Well, Gouki/Akuma is confirmed in SF IV...and I still don't own Capcom or SNK....Damn it.

Chapter 64: The Destined Clash pt 4

Gouki began to raise to his feet, his teeth grinding against each other as his body began to glow in a red aura. Suddenly, the aura began to flare up into a purple blaze, Gouki's hair turning white as his body turned a dark red. Gouki's smirk widened at the two Howards.

"Hmhmhm.....Well...it's been a LONG time since I was pushed this far. Do any of you want to take a brave stand?"

Geese watched on as Gouki powered up.

"Hmph. Come on!"

Geese got into his stance as Rock Howard got to his feet. Rock rushed next to his father, ripping off his jacket, causing two wings made of his blue energy to appear behind him.

"Geese....I think we might need to team up for this one"

Geese smiled at him. "Heh......maybe. Perhaps we stand a chance this way better"

Gouki only smirked, clenching his fist. "Team up if you like.......IT WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" Gouki slammed his fist into the ground, the ground shaking as his purple aura shot everywhere. Geese and Rock stood their ground as Gouki's aura stabilized. Gouki then looked up at Geese and Rock and, in a flash of purple light, vanished. Geese and Rock's eyes widened as they turned around and saw Gouki standing there, his purple aura ablaze as he turned around and landed a hard punch to Rock, sending him flying to the next wall. As he hit the wall, he coughed up a good deal of blood, his body falling limp as Geese and Gouki stared each other down.

"Hmph....caught the small fry."

Gouki only let out a grin. "And now...you're NEXT!"

Gouki threw a punch aimed at Geese's head, but Geese grabbed the arm and flipped him over. As Gouki was thrown, however, he flipped out of it and landed on his feet. Gouki then let out a burst of his purple energy, propelling him high into the air, his arm ready to chop Geese from above. However, Geese saw this coming and, at the last minutes, grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Gouki, now on the ground, looked up and saw Geese raised his hands into the air.

"RAGING STORM!"

He shouted as he dropped his hands down onto Gouki's chest. Will Gouki be able to withstand the Raging Storm?

End of Chapter 64

A/N: Here we go. Last chapter of the fight is next. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	65. The Destined Clash 5

Disclaimer: Of course....I will never own Capcom or SNK EVER! WHY DO I NEED A DISCLAIMER STATING THIS OBVIOUS FACT OF MY PAINFUL LIFE?!....Sorry...Blew off some steam there. Anyway, yeah....No owning those two companies.

Chapter 65: The Destined Clash pt.5

Geese brought his hands down on Gouki's chest, the blue energy in his hands exploding into a pillar of blue light as Gouki was enveloped in the blast, his body being in the center of this powerful blast. Gouki began to scream in pain as his body absorbed the direct impact of this technique, Geese's smile growing wider as the wave kept up its power. However, as quickly as Geese's power overwhelmed Gouki, Gouki soon felt a sense of superiority over Geese, the screams dying down and eventually turning into laughter.

"What....what is so funny?" Geese asked, perplexed at how Gouki was able to withstand the blast.

"Hehehehe.....HAHAHAHAHAHA! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

Suddenly, the pillar of blue energy turned into a pillar of the purple, Dark Hadou energy Gouki brandishes, Geese's body now being the subject of torment as Gouki completely reversed the energy being brought on him, the wave now leaving Geese in a state of complete vulnerability as his body began being ripped to shreds by the Dark Hadou Storm. Geese began screaming due to the sheer suffering he was going through, cuts being placed across his body as Gouki was unrelenting in his technique. Suddenly, a wave of blue energy shot through the Dark Hadou Storm, blasting Geese out of the wave and into a wall, the damage from the blast and the impact being inconsequential compared to what the previous attack had done to him. Gouki immediately stood up as this happened and look at the source of the wave: young Rock Howard.

"Heh....heh....you...still got to.....deal with me.....Gouki," he said, his body barely able to keep itself upright as he slouched over. As he tried to keep his on Gouki, one look away proved to be his downfall, as Gouki vanished once again, appearing behind the young heir to the Howards. Rock Howard was left stunned as Gouki merely took his elbow and jammed it into his back, leaving Rock Howard unable to counter attack. As his body hit the floor, Gouki smirked at the two Howards.

"Impressive.......You both should consider yourselves grateful that you forced me to use this form. It's been so long since I had to use my full force. Perhaps I have found the fighters that can truly best me."

As Gouki said this, he disappeared once again, his aura now dissipating as he disappeared into a distant corner of the stands, the Announcer using this time to check both fighters in the ring.

"Both Geese Howard AND Rock Howard are unable to continue. The winner is GOUKI!"

Geese lay at the bottom of a wall, his body bloody and ripped, the cuts visible. Rock lie on the floor, a bit of blood pouring from his mouth as his body lie prone. The Announcer called in the medics to lift them out of the ring, resolving to work on them. He then stepped into the center of the ring to make the next announcement.

"And now, the 2nd Round is at an end!"

Now that Gouki has proven his true dominance with his Dark Hadou energy in the ring, the 2nd round has ended! How will the rest of the tournament go from here?

End of Chapter 65

A/N: The end of the fight. I hope you enjoyed that fight as much as I enjoyed writing it. To be honest, I wish I could've done more with it, but it certainly ranks as one of my favorite fights to write in a fanfic. Leave any reviews, comments, and questions you may have.


	66. The Third

Disclaimer: *sighs* Do I HAVE to say it now? Chapter 66 and I still have to say it?

Chapter 66: The Third

The Announcer stood in the center of the ring.

"The 2nd Round is now over! There will now be a brief intermission as we prepare the stage for the Semi-Finals. Please be patient with us as we get things ready."

As the Announcer went to the back to ensure things are ready, several of the other fighters began scoping out their possible opponents. However, Kyo and Iori looked at each other, nodding slowly as they looked back down at the ring.

Meanwhile, in the back of the arena, the Announcer found a new message lying in his room. The message read:

"Everything is ready. Please send the participants to the island in due haste. We fear that someone strong may be headed to the island now."

The Announcer was lost in figuring out who this "strong" person was, but he had no choice but to follow his master's orders.

At the island......

"Hmm........the last one," Goenitz said as a woman approached the island on a jet bike. The woman sported long, flowing black hair with a white and red shirt and black pants, with matching black high heels. She also wore a demon mask, but by her hair and figure, one could easily assume that the rider was a woman. She made contact with the island while back at the Tournament Arena, the Announcer asked each fighter to go onto the boat that he would drive to take them to the island.

"Is everyone ready?"

As he shouted that, he let the ship go on its way, the island approaching faster and faster. As they neared it, Kyo, Iori, and the Announcer all noticed a jet bike docked at the island as the boat was slowed down, the Announcer turning around.

"Well...it seems that something is already going on ins-"

Before he could finish speaking, Kyo and Iori jumped forward and took control of the boat. Kyo restrained the Announcer as Iori took the helm.

"Sorry for the delay, folks. It's full speed ahead from here on!"

Inside the cavern where Goenitz and Gill were, the woman made her way through a door to find the masterminds and their lackeys. Goenitz, Gill, Yashiro, and Shermie stood before her. Goenitx immediately clapped as the woman made her way in.

"Bravo, brave warrior. Or...shall I call you....Chizuru Kagura?"

The woman took off her mask, revealing her face to the 4.

"You got it right. Your perception hasn't dulled at all, Goenitz." Chizuru looked over the enemies before her. "Seems like you got yourself a new group, huh, Goenitz?"

Goenitz merely laughed. "I only acquired one or two new editions. Everyone else is exactly the same person I used before. Although, I am surprised you did not notice him."

Goenitz pointed to a corner of the corner as Chizuru looked, her jaw dropping as she saw the man before her.

"Y-you......You were killed!"

Chizuru said as the man smiled.

"I WAS dead, but I was revived, reborn with new power. There is nothing you can do, Kagura. The might of Rugal will NEVER be erased from this world!"

Chizuru looked at Rugal, still in a state of shock that he was standing before her.

"You say that now, but can you say the same when this tournament ends? If my estimation is correct, the other fighters should be coming soon, including the Kusanagi and the Yagami"

Goenitz, at first, laughed softly but then, broke out into a maniacal laugh.

"Hehehe....hehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chizuru looked on as Goenitz laughed and laughed.

"Do you not get it, Kagura? We invited the fighters so we can take their fighting spirit and use it to resurrect the Orochi! All of the fighters shall be the sacrifices to the Divine Messenger!"

Chizuru was amazed at hearing this, now doubting if the move she made was the right one.

"And you thoughts that the other fighters were actually going to come and help you? What a hopeless fool you are...too blind and diluted to see the light"

Suddenly, two voice shot out from behind her. "Think again!"

A orange and purple flame shot out from behind her, splitting in two as it aimed for Goenitz and Gill. Goenitz and Gill both dodged the flames, their eyes widening as Kyo and Iori revealed themselves by walking to Chizuru's side.

"You two? You already made it here?"

Kyo smiled. "Yeah. That Announcer was a complete tool. By the time we were on the boat, me and the Yagami one already figured out everything about this.

Iori smirked. "And now, with what's been said, I think it's too late to apologize to quite a few pissed off fighters!"

Suddenly, all of the fighters that advanced to the next round walked forward, revealing themselves to Goenitz and Gill's troupe. The looks on their faces showed the two masterminds that they had heard their plan and want to relieve their lust for fighting on them. Gill spoke up first.

"Hmph. No matter. It just means that we can take you all at once! A grand sacrifice to the Orochi!"

The Battles are about to begin! Let the final portion of this fanfic commence!

A/N: We are finally at the last 10 or so chapters of this fanfic. I suspect more, but that's a rough estimate. I hope you enjoyed the ride thus far and enjoy the ending that I have in store. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	67. The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: ......Nope...Still nothing.

Chapter 67: The Time Has Come

Chizuru, Iori, and Kyo stood with the other fighters as they stood against Goenitz's and Gill's legion of fighters. All of the fighters dropped into their stances as Goenitz and Gill smiled.

"Yashiro. Shermie. Fend off the weaklings. Leave the rest of them to us!"

Yashiro and Shermie went forward as Iori, Kyo, and Chizuru stood before Goenitz, Gill, and Rugal. As Yashiro made his way over to the other fighters, Alex stepped forward and grabbed him, nailing him with a Stun Gun Headbutt as he walked forward. After leaving Yashiro unable to counter, Alex threw Yashiro into Ryu, as Ryu landed a Shoryuken to leave Yashiro lying flat on the ground, defeated from Alex and Ryu's dual effort. However, a purple wave flew from his mouth as he hit the floor after the Shoryuken, the wave heading toward the back of the room. Iori and the others observed the wave, but Chizuru immediately jumped into battle against Goenitz. Goenitz merely disappeared and reappeared behind them.

"As you can see...we had a reason for resurrecting such useless peons......"

Goenitz then snapped his fingers, causing a hurricane of wind to appear at Shermie's location, slicing her body all over. As she hit the floor, the same purple wave traveled to the back of the room.

"Hmhmhmhm....how foolish of you not to notice everything."

The fighters saw as the wave traveled, as Iori, Kyo, and Chizuru deducted their plan.

"I see...Using the fighters to gain energy to resurrect the Orochi...How very clever, Goenitz, but there is one flaw...." Chizuru remarked as she pulled a small mirror from the inside of her clothes.

"You still need the Yata Mirror in my possession!"

Goenitz merely smirked.

"And who said we forgot about such an intricate item?"

Gill and Rugal began to close in on the fighters.

"We planned to take what we needed by force, but Shermie and Yashiro were two souls we needed for a sacrifice. Now, all we need to do is lay waste to the rest of you and we should have more than enough power to resurrect the Orochi."

Iori, Kyo, and Chizuru stood before Goenitz. Meanwhile, Alex and Ryu stood before Gill.

"Gill...It's about time I ended this."

Gill smirked.

"Come then, foolish human!"

Ryu dropped into his stance and looked at Alex, saying "I'll back you up with him"

Lastly, Gen, Gouki, and Krauser looked at Rugal.

"Hahahahahaha......so....want to try your luck against me?"

Gen, Krauser, and Gouki merely dropped into their stances and smirked.

Leona stood in the back, observing the happenings as her body began to throb and writher, her hair turning pink as she let out a hellish howl. Iori immediately was alerted by this.

"The.....Riot of Blood..."

Thus, the endgame was set in place. Who will come out alive?

End of Chapter 67

A/N: First update in awhile. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	68. The Endgame Begins

Disclaimer: Toonami has died and I STILL do not own Capcom and SNK....Bang

Chapter 68: The Endgame is Ready!

Iori, Kyo, and Chizuru all stood at the ready, Iori occasionally looking over at Leona as her body began to complete the change.

"You two had better hold off Goenitz yourselves for awhile!"

Iori turned his back to Goenitz, staring down Leona as her fangs grew in and she let out another hellish howl.

"Hmph. All bark and no bite!"

Leona immediately jumped at and dove down at Iori. However, Iori dodged the slash, allowing him to land a sidekick straight to her head, knocking her to the floor. As Kyo and Chizuru stood before Goenitz, Goenitz merely smirked.

"Two of the three...hope to defeat me?"

Kyo only tensed his stance a bit, smirking at Goenitz.

"Only one way to find out!"

Goenitz laughed and bowed before his opponents.

"Very well. Come! Show me your power, Kusanagi and Kagura!"

Kyo and Chizuru rushed forward as Goenitz stood upright from his bow.

Meanwhile, on another part of the area, Gen, Gouki, and Krauser stood before Rugal.

"So...it's time to finally show that I am the greatest fighter alive!"

Rugal rushed forward at Gen as Gen jumped away. As Gen landed, Rugal struck out his leg, nailing him dead on with a powerful kick that sent him falling back onto the floor. As Rugal stuck his leg out, Krauser rushed in with a kick of his own, only for Rugal to adjust his leg to axe kick Krauser's leg down, knocking Krauser off balance and into Rugal's fist. Gouki then rushed in to Rugal, running and then, jumping into the air as he came down with a hard kick. The kick landed hard on Rugal's chin, causing him to stagger back and smirk as blood came down from his lips.

"Hmhmhmmm......Been awhile since I've been hit like that!"

Rugal rushed forward at Gouki as Gouki assumed his stance.

Meanwhile, Gill stood before Ryu and Alex, both fighters ready to fight.

"So...you truly do not wish to see the Advent of a god?"

Alex only became more agitated at his statement.

"You aren't a god....fool!"

Alex rushed in at Gill, his fist aimed at Gill's face. However, Gill rose his hand to block the punch. Gill merely threw Alex aside, only to have Ryu rushing in with a fist of his own to Gill's ribs. This punch connected, causing Gill to double over at the impact. Gill, after taking the hit, smirked and then headbutted Ryu, causing him to fall backwards.

"Hmph. Still in denial of my power?"

Ryu and Alex both stood up, Ryu only stating, "You don't know what real power is!"

The Endgame is now in place. All of the fights have now begun, each fighter getting a small glimpse at their power. What will happen next?

End of Chapter 68

A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. Essays have taken over at school. What do you think of the start of the fights? Leave comments, questions and reviews.


	69. Quelling Blood and Raging Wind

Disclaimer: *points at the previous disclaimer* That will show the likelihood of me owning Capcom and SNK. NONE

Chapter 69: Quelling Blood and Raging Wind

Leona looked up at Iori Yagami as he dropped into his stance, purple flames in his hand.

"Arrrgh......RAAAAAGH!!!"

She howled and roared violently as she leapt toward Iori. He saw the incoming leap and merely moved to the side, using his fingers to slice across her stomach once, her blood leaking out of the cuts. Leona let out another hellish howl and leapt once again, adding more speed into the leap as if the cuts only agitated her. Iori was barely able to dodge the leap as he looked at her. He then smirked, figuring out how to deal with her. He brought out a concentrated ball of purple flame in his hand and waited to get a read on Leona's movement. Leona looked at Iori curiously and made another leap at him. Iori saw the leap coming and dodged it, turning so that he was facing her landing point. As soon as she landed, he let loose the purple blast.

"You can't lose easily, can you?" he said as he fired the purple blast. As the blast hit Leona, it burst into a pillar of purple flame, engulfing Leona. As Leon made an attempt to move, her body caught itself, her body now frozen from the blast. Iori merely smirked as he put his hands back in his pockets. He walked toward the now frozen Leona.

"Hmph...One so easily controlled by the blood."

He then landed one last kick across her face, rendering her unconscious.

Meanwhile, Chizuru and Kyo were struggling against Goenitz. Chizuru began using her Yata Mirror's abilities, allowing her to duplicate herself, but Goenitz merely blasted her away with his wind manipulation. As Chizuru hit the ground, Kyo prepared his flame to fire a large blast at Goenitz. However, Goenitz used his mastery of the wind to aim the wind at the flame, causing the blast to blow back at Kyo, the fireball in his hand bursting almost in Kyo's face. Kyo moved his face in time so the flame didn't catch him. As Goenitz did that, he merely bowed to his opponents.

"Ah...It's been so long since I've had a fight to enjoy."

Suddenly, Iori walked forward at the side of Chizuru and Kyo.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself. Wanna try all 3 of us?"

Kyo and Chizuru dropped back into their poses as Goenitz merely smirked, looking up at the 3.

"I doubt one more of a cursed bloodline would be able to stand as much of a chance as two of a pure bloodline. Give it a try if you so wish!"

The Trinity has gathered to confront Goenitz one last time! How will they fare and what has become of the other fights?

End of Chapter 69

A/N: Now, the fights can begin in earnest. What do you think of it? Leave comments, reviews, and questions.


	70. The Battles Rage On

Disclaimer: Well, Andy Bogard is back and Gouken is in SF IV.....and I STILL don't own Capcom or SNK.

Chapter 70: The Battles Rage On!

As Goenitz confronted Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru, the other battles continued on.

On one side, Rugal rushed at Gouki as Gouki dropped into his stance. Rugal threw a wide hook at Gouki as he ducked underneath him and swept his legs, tripping Rugal in the process. Rugal hit the floor hard, his head bouncing off the floor.

"Arrgh....How dare you!"

Rugal kicked himself up back to his feet and stretched his arms out, his hands wide open as energy began gathering in his hands. The energy began to build and build as Gouki smirked.

"KAISER WAVE!"

Rugal shouted as the energy wave came flying at Gouki. However, Gouki merely placed his hands in front of himself, palms out, to block the blast, causing the wave to die out as soon as Gouki touched it. Rugal stood in shock as his blast was blocked with almost little effort. Suddenly, Gouki's body began eminating a purple aura from around him, Krauser and Gen now looking on at the fight instead of joining in. Gen began to feel the urge to jump in, but Krauser stopped him.

"I know you want to fight, but we'd only get in his way. We must sit this one out."

Gen, irritated at the advice, stepped down as they both watched on, Gouki's intense purple aura beginning to grow more powerful, his hair now turning white.

"Time for me to send you to your proper place...IN HELL!"

Gouki then got into his teleportation stance, his purple aura creating a pillar around him.

"SHUN GOKU SATSU!"

Immediately, Gouki disappeared and reappeared behind Rugal, Rugal not noticing until he was grabbed. As Gouki grabbed him, their bodies were entangled in a purple pillar of Dark Hadou energy. The pillar grew stronger and stronger until it began to fade, Rugal's bloody body on the floor as Gouki had his back toward the body, "Heaven" written in kanji glowing on his back.

"Hmph.."

Gouki merely looked down at Rugal's body as a strain of purple energy slipped from his mouth and went to that same room in the back, the energy pouring into the seal.

As each opponent is beaten, the energy is sent to the Orochi! Is there a way to prevent the Orochi's resurrection?

End of Chapter 70

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is not my best. I'm not doing too well today. I hope you enjoyed it for what it was worth. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	71. An Unpreventable Resurrection

Disclaimer: I only own the story. All rights to the characters go to Capcom and SNK

Chapter 71: An Unpreventable Resurrection!

As the small wave went to the back of the room to pour itself into the seal, the seal began to tremble, taking the energy in. Chizuru caught a glimpse of it from the corner of her eye and gasped in horror.

"_ Rugal was just defeated....yet.....Oh no! _"

She didn't hide her fear of the possible inevitability, her eyes widening in shock and horror, only to rouse Goenitz's laughing.

"So...you figured it out, have you, Kagura? Even IF you manage to defeat us, the Orochi shall be resurrected and the Divine Messenger will bring about the message of this world's reign by One Being! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Iori merely clicked his teeth at his speech and shot a fireball right at Goenitz, the ball easily dissipated by a gust of wind.

"We're all well and good with the speeches and the monologues, but I think we get the point. We can't kill you without resurrecting the Orochi."

Goenitz merely smirked and nodded. "Fine then, impudent Yagami. You've only hastened the defeat of you and your team."

Kyo only jumped at Goenitz with a kick aimed for his head, as Goenitz dodged it effortlessly, hitting Kyo with a punch to his ribs, sending him flying back to his teammates,

"What's wrong? Is the Kusanagi offended?"

Kyo only gritted his teeth, wiping the blood from his mouth as he stood back up.

Meanwhile, Gill had been fighting Ryu and Alex and beating them to every punch. Alex and Ryu were left on the floor, looking as Gill barely had a scratch on him. Alex smirked as he flashed in front of him to chop him. However, Gill ducked underneath the chop and landed a hard punch with his Ice Hand, freezing his ribs for a moment. As Alex dropped to the ground, Ryu launched an Hadouken at Gill, only to have it batted away by Gill's own Pyrokinesis.

"Fools......You didn't think the same tricks were going to work on me, did you?"

Alex and Ryu only looked at each other. Alex asked, "So...what do you try now?"

Ryu observed Gill for a moment before he came up with a plan. "I got it. Follow my lead!"

Ryu began to charge up his blue Hadou energy in his two palms, forming a blue energy ball in his hands as the ball grew and grew until it was larger than it normally was. Gill merely stood there and laughed.

"I said the same tricks won't work on me, yet you wish to try something so foolish?!"

What is Ryu's plan?

End of Chapter 71

A/N: Gill's fight will come to a close next chapter, but I have a plan for how that'll happen. lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews, comments, and questions


	72. A God Falls and A Messanger Awakens

Disclaimer: Iori Yagami got a new outfit and I STILL don't own Capcom or SNK....What does that tell ya?

Chaper 72: A God Falls and a Messanger Awakens!

Gill merely scoffed as Ryu prepared his Hadou energy. Alex got back up and looked at Gill, dropping into his stance as Gill merely smirked at him.

"Are you going to give another attempt or shall I end your lives for your treason against this world's new god?"

Ryu only smiled back at him and looked toward Alex. "NOW!" he shouted as Alex leapt into the air. Ryu then thrust his hands forward toward Gill.

"SHINKUU HADOUKEN!"

Ryu's Hadouken made its way toward Gill as Alex was coming down upon Gill. Gill looked and was aiming for block the Hadouken. However, Alex grabbed Gill and flipped to Gill's backside, holding him in place. Gill struggled for a moment, but eventually broke his grasp. However, it was too late as the Shinkuu Hadouken hit its mark, the blue energy wave coarsing throughout Gill's body as the wave burst upon impact. The explosion left a small crater on the ground, as Gill's body crashed onto the floor after the explosion. As his body hit the floor, purple energy, like that of Rugal, Yashiro, and Shermie came from his mouth, heading toward the same room in the back. Chizuru observed it and rushed to move in front of it. She reached into her outfit and pulled out the Yata Mirror, rushing in front of the wave. Goenitz smirked as she did this, manipulating the wind around them as she ran.

"Thanks for the gift, Kagura!" he said as he manipulated the wind around Chizuru, causing the Yata Mirror to be stripped from her hands. Iori and Kyo looked on as the Yata Mirror was taken from their fellow teammate.

"What was that all about?" Kyo asked.

Goenitz smirked at Kyo's question, waving the Yata Mirror in his hands.

"Well...as Chizuru must've suspected, the Yata Mirror is able to deflect energy waves. Therefore, it could've easily stopped that last strain of energy from going into the seal to resurrect the Orochi. Unfortunately, the fact that she has to hold it out instead of keeping it on her person allowed for me to strip her of her valuable treasure. In other words...I hold the key to resurrecting the Orochi!"

As Goenitz said this, the wave of energy Gill let out from his defeat went toward the back of the room, the sound of a lock breaking being audible.

".....And not a moment too soon!"

He vanished in a gust of wind as Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru stood there, in shock of what just happened.

"I.....I can't believe that we couldn't..prevent his resurrection!" Chizuru said in disappointment, displeased with how she felt she let the team down with her bold move. Iori looked at her.

"No point in crying over it. We just need to correct the mistake. Let's go!"

Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru ran to the back of the room as Alex and Ryu stood there, looking on.

"Let's help them if we can."

Alex looked and nodded as they both ran after them. As they ran off, they didn't notice that Gill's body began to levitate from the crater, his body regaining color and his eyes regaining their vitality as he stood on his feet, revived from his defeat.

"Ryu....Alex....YOU WILL PAY!"

The 5 fighters saw Goenitz in a dark room, blue and purple in color as he stood in front of a door, placing the Yata Mirror in the center of it.

"The Divine Messanger's time...has come!"

The door opened, much to the dismay of the 5 fighters. The door of the chamber opened, revealing a small boy with red hair, wearing a purple shirt and white pants floating in the chamber. Iori immediately recognized him.

"Chris!"

Chris opened his red eyes as he looked down at Goenitz. Suddenly, his body changed, growing in height as his shirt ripped off and his hair became white and slightly spikier. Goenitz looked back at Iori.

"No...The Orochi!"

The Orochi has been resurrected! With this being of great power resurrected, how can our 5 fighters hope to survive?

End of Chapter 72

A/N: This chapter was made to set up for the final confrontation coming up. What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	73. The Messanger's Power

Disclaimer: Still nothing. *points at previous disclaimer*

Chapter 73: The Messenger's Power!

The Orochi stepped out of his chamber, looking down at Iori, Kyo, and Chizuru, the 3 of them standing in awe as he looked down at them.

"The 3 Sacred Bloodlines....."

Alex and Ryu stood back as they grit their teeth, unaware of the fight they got themselves into. They looked on as Gill ran into the room, walking forward as he approached everyone in the room. Gill walked toward Alex and Ryu as Alex turned around. Gill smirked at him and said, "My quarrel is not with you, boy!"

Gill then disappeared, reappearing in front of the Orochi. The 5 fighters watched as the two beings stared each other down. Goenitz merely laughed as he watched the scene unfold.

"How interesting.....All 3 of us managed to make it to this point. Now, there will be no one to stop us from delivering our message to the world!"

As Goenitz spoke, Gill merely sneered at the Orochi, not impressed by his presense.

"This was what we were trying to resurrect?"

Goenitz's look hardened as he glared at Gill.

"Don't talk to him as if he were just a mere human being. He's more powerful than the both of us, Gill."

Gill merely laughed at the Orochi's face, much to the shock of Iori's team.

"Somehow, I doubt this one's power is any better than mine."

Gill then turned around and began to walk back, but he immediately turned back around, facing the Orochi, and threw a looping right hook to the jaw of the Orochi. Goenitz watched on and smirked.

"What a foolish move, Gill...."

The Orochi took the punch, not being too phased by it in the least. The Orochi then took his hand and lunged it right into Gill's chest. His hand went right through, a purple glow surrounding his hand as he pulled it out. He held up a purple ball of glowing energy. Gill's body immediately dropped to the ground, the 5 fighters watching on in horror. Goenitz laughed as the Orochi reveled.

"Yes! Now, absorb the poor infidel's power into your own!"

The Orochi let the purple ball swirling from his hand, down his arm, and into his chest, his body convulsing slightly from the mass amount of energy he was receiving. He bends forward a bit, his eyes changing as he rose back up to face the fighters. One eye was red and his other was now blue.

"What....are we up against?" the 5 fighters began to wonder.

The Orochi glared at the 5 fighters before him.

"Who wishes to become the first sacrifice?"

The final battle is about to begin! Who will survive this battle?

End of Chapter 73

A/N: Here we go! The final battle after 10 months of me writing this fanfic! I hope you've enjoyed the ride and I'm glad you all stood by me and read the fic! Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	74. A Thirst for Blood

Disclaimer: Never gonna own Capcom and SNK and never will.

Chapter 74: A Thirst For Blood!

The Orochi walked toward the five fighters, looking down their eyes as he approached them. He then came across Iori Yagami, standing firm as the Orochi approached.

"So...you're the one of the Cursed Blood?"

As the Orochi spoke, Iori's heart began to race, his body convulsing with each heartbeat. Suddenly, his body hunched over, himself groaning and moaning in pain and madness as drool dripped from his mouth, his eyes turning a solid red color as he looked up at everyone.

"Arrgh....AAAAAAAAH!"

Kyo and Chizuru immediately panicked, their ally turned into a blood thirsty being.

"The...Riot of the Blood..."

Kyo couldn't help but turn to Iori to face him as Iori merely charged his purple flames in his hands.

"If I have to..."

Kyo charged his orange flames in his hands as he saw his seemingly possessed ally.

All wasn't what it seemed to be, however, as in Iori's mind raged a battle between a lust for blood or the destruction of the Orochi. Iori's saner senses seemed to be winning, but every step he took to regaining himself, the lust for Kusanagi blood drove him further back. He began to groan and convulse again, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, the only one not amused being the Orochi. Goenitz looked on for a moment before realizing what happened.

"The Yagami is fighting back his Blood Riot!"

The Orochi merely looked on as Goenitz began to panic, knowing the effects of what would happen should Iori gain control.

"What are you doing? Destroy him!"

The Orochi merely looked at Goenitz, teleporting in front of him.

"Who are you to give ME orders, mere human?!"

Suddenly, the Orochi grabbed Goenitz by his throat, launching him into the nearby wall, taking him out of the equation of this confrontation. However, as Goenitz was thrown to the wall, Iori launched a purple flame blast at the Orochi, causing him to stumble forward. The Orochi turned around, his now red and blue eyes glowing brightly in the room.

"My blood.....IT RAGES!"

Kyo, Chizuru, Alex, and Ryu moved to Iori's side as the Orochi turned around.

"You all wish to stop the Advent of a God?! Very well! The infidels of this world.....SHALL BE EXTINGUISHED!"

As he shouted, he let loose a swirl of red and blue energy around him, the two energies mixing in the middle to become a purple vortex. As the challenge has been thrown down, the final battle will begin!

End of Chapter 74

A/N: Here we go! The final battle will really begin! Before anyone asks, Iori is in a Controlled Riot of Blood State. He is in the Riot of Blood, but he isn't insane. I hope you enjoy. Leave any reviews, comments, and questions.


	75. The Orochi and the Infidels 1

Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothing. I only own the story.

Chapter 75: The Orochi and The Infidels

Iori, Kyo, Chizuru, Alex, and Ryu stood before the Orochi, his power swirling before them and tearing the room apart. The walls of the room began to rip from the roof, the roof being blown off shortly thereafter. The area around the 6 fighters was a desolate island, the water rising and falling as violent waves formed and crashed onto the rocks.

"So....Which infidel wishes to die first?!"

Kyo stepped forward. "How about all of us taking you down at once?!"

At that word, everyone but Iori rushed forward, Iori being almost fully aware of what the Orochi might be capable of. He knew of his older abilities, but he wasn't sure of how much stronger he had gotten by absorbing Gill's energy. Chizuru, noticing Iori wasn't rushing in, pulled back with him. Chizuru merely looked at him and walked beside him.

"Did you notice something?"

Iori merely nodded. Chizuru looked on.

"Well...would you be willing to share what you know?"

Iori looked at her. "Watch." He pointed at the Orochi.

The 3 fighters rushed on as the Orochi sent a wave of flames at all 3 fighters, blasting them back to where they were before. They all land on the floors hard, Kyo looking up at Iori.

"What the hell? Why the hell aren't you backing us up?"

Iori smirked at Kyo.

"Because you charging in like that is going to get us all killed, idiot Kusanagi!"

Kyo merely snarled at Iori and Chizuru

"You two got any bright ideas?!"

Iori only looked.

"Wait a moment. He seems to keep his energy at a constant swirl and then, if I'm thinking correctly, he'll drop the swirl for a moment. That's when we strike."

Kyo snarled again and then, punching the ground, igniting a flame trail up his arm.

"Fine."

The Orochi merely smirked as they waited.

"If you think waiting will save you, you're only prolonging your own extinction!"

The Orochi then charged at the 5 fighters, throwing his right arm out in a blizzard of ice, the punch aimed for Kyo as Alex blocked it. As that punch was blocked, the Orochi came around with his left arm, covered in a blaze of hellfire as he nailed Alex with a backhanded smash. Alex landed on the ground hard as the swirl around the Orochi dissipated.

"NOW!" Iori fired a blast of purple flame at the Orochi, barely phasing him.

"Hmph..How pathetic."

As the blast cleared, Chizuru faded in and out, nailing the Orochi with an uppercut across the jaw, noticeably knocking the Orochi back. The Orochi regained his balance, raising his hands above his head and held them out, the swirl of energy forming again.

"Hmph. You heathens aren't as stupid as I thought."

The Orochi's main weakness has been found! Can the 5 fighters take advantage of the Orochi's weakness?

End of Chapter 75

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I'm building this up slowly. This fight might last another 4 or 5 chapters before it ends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews, comments, and question.


	76. The Orochi and the Infidels 2

Disclaimer: Nope....This fanfic is approaching a year old and I STILL don't own Capcom or SNK

Chapter 76: The Orochi and The Infidels pt 2.

The Orochi staggered back a bit after the attack landed, smirking a little as the wave merged once again. The Orochi then cackled, the two waves now bursting, sending a shockwave to blow back Alex and Ryu. Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru stood their ground against the burst, not being toppled by the Orochi so easily. Alex and Ryu took a knee, watching as the waves became more erratic.

"Die!" the Orochi shouted, using his hands to send fire and ice blasts at the trio. They moved and dodged the blast for awhile until Kyo was hit with an Ice blast.

"Damn it!"

He attempted to use his flames to remove the ice, but it was to no avail as the ice froze his foot in place. Kyo kept moving his leg, trying to loosen it from the ice, but the Orochi kept focusing his energy into the ice, making sure the ice stood solidified. Chizuru, being exhaused from the dodging, stopped to take a breather and studied the Orochi's movements, trying to get a good read on him. As Chizuru contemplated the next move, Iori fired a purple blast of flame at the Orochi, seeking to catch his attention. However, the waves of energy immediately rose to defend him, rendering the fire pointless. It was then that Chizuru realized what had to be done to distract the Orochi.

"Iori! Follow my lead!"

Iori looked at her and they both nodded at each other. Kyo noticed the sudden change in battle tactics as Iori and Chizuru momentarily stopped going on the offensive. Kyo stood there, watching as Iori and Chizuru ran past him to the Orochi as the ice that was at his foot began trailing up his leg, leaving his leg up to his knee frozen in place. Kyo, out of sheer impulse tried to struggle against it, but it proved futile. As he struggled, Chizuru used her own techniques to warp herself in front of the Orochi, the Orochi moving to bat her aside. As he motioned for the blow, Iori rushed in from the other side. The Orochi moved his hand in a spinning motion, nailing both of them across the jaw. However, the Orochi lost his concentration on Kyo, his leg now being thawed as Kyo leapt at the Orochi, aiming his fist straight for his face, landing a solid punch on the Orochi. The Orochi staggered back before hitting the floor. Kyo dropped back into his fighting stance as Iori and Chizuru stood back up.

"Good to have you back, Kyo," Chizuru said as she stood in her fighting stance.

Kyo merely smirked as the Orochi got back up, observing the scene in front of him.

"This is how you wish to die? Side by side as the bearers of the Sacred Bloodlines? Very well!"

The Orochi suddenly formed a barrier of ice behind Chizuru, Kyo, and Iori, sealing Alex and Ryu away from the fight.

"Now then....I will destroy the bloodlines here and now! Today, I shall prepare this world for judgment!"

The Orochi has sealed off Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru from Alex and Ryu. What does this spell for their chances in this fight?

End of Chapter 76

A/N: Sorry for the long delays for this chapter. I hope it comes off as good as I hope it will, but I doubt it. Oh well. Leave reviews, comments, and questions?


	77. The Orochi and the Infidels 3

Disclaimer: Still nothing. I OWN NOTHING! Except the story. THAT'S mine!

Chapter 77: The Orochi and The Infidels pt 3

Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru stood before the Orochi, the Orochi having an evil smirk on his face as he eyed his three opponents. The Orochi then saw as Iori and Kyo moved to the sides of the Orochi as Chizuru stood in front of him. The Orochi fired a ball of purple flame at Chizuru. Chizuru leapt and dodged the blast gracefully as Iori and Kyo moved in, seeing an opening they've desired. Kyo rushed in and landed a spinning hook on the Orochi's ribs, doubling him over slightly as Kyo kept his fist in place. Iori then rushed in and lifted his leg up, bringing it down onto the back of the Orochi's neck, causing him to hit the floor face first from the combo. Iori and Kyo then began charging their own characteristic flames in their hands, the Orochi on the floor as they charged the blasts.

"Ready, Yagami?!"

"Ready!"

They both fired their flames at the Orochi's body, the resulting collision causing an explosion of energy, their flames swirling together over the Orochi's body. The blast knocked both Iori and Kyo away from the body as they watched the resulting swirl of energy begin to dissipate over the Orochi, his body left as burned flesh on the ground. Both of the fighters panted as they saw their defeated enemy.

"Yagami...I think it's over...."

Iori looked down at the body as he noticed that the ice around them was not dissipating in the least.

"Something's.....not right here."

Suddenly, the body of the Orochi began to levitate, the burning done to his body now dissipating as his body began to rejuvenate. Iori and Kyo realized this as they leapt up and knocked the Orochi back down.

"Hmph....I would've recovered to my full power if you didn't kick me...Oh well"

The Orochi then dusted off his chest a little as Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru stood in shock at the rejuvenation.

"Now then...where were we?"

The Orochi then immediately thrust himself at Kyo, clotheslining him into the ice wall. Kyo's back hit the wall with a deafening impact, causing the Kusanagi to spit up a bit of blood. Iori looked on as he got back in his stance, the Orochi immediately turning around toward him as Iori rushed forward. However, the Orochi merely launched a fire ball at Iori, sending him flying back. Chizuru then rushed in using her special techniques to close the distance better. However, the Orochi kicked her hard in the ribs, sending her back and down to the ground.

"Is this all you can muster?"

The Orochi is now dominating this fight. Can the Trinity stand a chance against this being?

End of Chapter 77

A/N: The fight will be ending soon. Maybe 1-2 chapters more. I hope you've enjoyed the long ride. Leave comments, reviews, and questions.


	78. The Orochi and the Infidels 4

Disclaimer: When I originally wrote this chapter, I turned 17. November 27th, 2007. However, I STILL don't own Capcom nor SNK.....I only own the storyline to this fanfic.

Chapter 78: The Orochi and the Infidels pt 4

The trio stood to their feet, looking on as the Orochi appeared to have not suffered a single scratch from their previous attack.

"What...the hell's going on?" Kyo inquired, in a state of bewilderment.

The Orochi merely laughed and answered him.

"If there's anything I'm thankful for by absorbing that repulsive being, it's his unique ability to restore his body," he said as he brought a red flame up around his arms. He then fired the flame at Iori and Kyo, both of them narrowly avoiding the blasts as they rolled off to the side to avoid them. As Iori got back to his feet, dashing at the Orochi, he began firing blast after blast at the Orochi, the Orochi merely kicking the blast into nothingness. As Iori did this, Kyo followed suit on his side, taking the hint from Iori to lower his defenses. Kyo dashed forward, firing blasts of orange flames at the Orochi, the Orochi being hit by two of them before realizing his plan. Suddenly, the Orochi's eyes glew a dark purple color, his rage now hitting a boiling point as he placed both hands on the ground and let out an unholy roar, a pillar of purple flame surrounding him, preventing him from being hit in any way. Iori smirked as the pillar began to move further and further, heading toward the trio as everything around them was being ripped apart. As this was happening, Goenitz watched on in horror.

"The....The Messanger...He's....going to take all of us with him!" Goenitz then broke into a maniacal cackle as the surrounding area began to fall apart, the ice keeping their battle separate from Alex and Ryu beginning to melt as Alex and Ryu stepped back, sensing that something was wrong.

"THIS IS HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT ON MANKIND! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Goenitz began to formulate a wind tornado around him to take himself out of the area as Chizuru noticed this.

"Damn you, Goenitz!"

She used her own abilities to create a clone, sending the clone to Goenitz's location. As Goenitz's tornado was fully formed, the clone reached into the tornado, shredding its arm, grabbing Goenitz and dragging him out of it. They both hit the floor, blood dripping from the clone's arm as Goenitz lay on the floor.

_"It seems...I'm reaching my limit! _, thought the Orochi.

The pillar of purple flame was stretching further and further, Kyo and Iori moving as far back as possible to prevent being hit. The pillar then stretched out as far as it could and died out, the purple flame receding back into the Orochi. As the flames disappeared, the Orochi was exhausted, all of his energy exploding in that one burst of power. Kyo and Iori saw this as the perfect opening.

"Playtime's over!" Iori said as he dashed in at the Orochi. He hit the Orochi with a combination of punches. As he wailed away at the Orochi, Iori shouted, "Cry! Scream! and...", followed by Iori grabbing the Orochi by the throat and shouting, "DIE!", releasing a blast of purple energy as the Orochi was shot off his feet. Iori was not done, however, as he slashed the Orochi twice with his fingers, reared back, and then, blasted a large column of purple flame at the Orochi, sending him flying up and over to Kyo, his body twisted as if to give his hand full momentum. A circle of orange flame formed around Kyo as the Orochi reached his location. Before he could hit the floor, Kyo spun around, his fist nailing the Orochi in the ribs as he was sent flying back to Iori. As the Orochi came back, Iori began laughing crazily, his hands charged with a purple flame.

"GET READY TO DIE!!!!" Iori then reached his hand out, grabbing the Orochi's face and mashing it into the ground. He then picked him up, a column of purple flame forming on them, engulfing both fighters. The Orochi's body went limp as the column exploded, Iori turning to release his body over the ocean. As the column exploded, the blast sent the Orochi's body into the ocean, his body now charred as it hit the water hard, causing a large splash up. Iori and the others had finally won.

"We.....we did it...." Kyo said, his body weakened as he sat on the floor,panting from the exhausting battle.

The Orochi has finally been defeated! What aftereffects will be felt by the fighters?

End of Chapter 78

A/N: The Final Battle is done! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	79. The End of the God's Fist Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom nor SNK, despite the nearly one year streak this fic has gone on....

Chapter 79: The End of the God's Fist Tournament.

Iori looked over the cliff, the body of the Orochi now a charred mess before them as Goenitz lay unconscious, exhausted from all that has happened. The battle has finally come to an end.

"Goenitz....," Kyo said as he stood up, kicking him over the cliff, falling into the water. Iori merely watched as Goenitz's body now floated along the ocean

"Finally...this fight is over"

Chizuru stood up, her hand drenched in her own blood, the lacerations from Goenitz's wind taking an effect.

"Chizuru!"

Kyo rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'll manage."

Chizuru let her arm go limp, not able to move it much without stinging pain. She looked on at the site, the ice separating the fighters from the rest melting away, Gen, Krauser, and Gouki looking at the others as Alex and Ryu looked on, amazed at the destruction caused by the Orochi's rampage.

"This....was his power?" Alex said, looking on at the barren and charred ground the Orochi left in his wake.

Iori, seemingly ignoring Alex, looked at Chizuru. "What is to be done with the Orochi's body?"

Chizuru thought for a moment and then spoke. "To prevent him from being able to come out again on his own, he will have to be sealed again. However...."

She then motioned to her Yata Mirror. "Let's make it so that he cannot be unsealed unless all 3 of our Sacred Treasures were brought together and used as a key."

Kyo nodded at that idea. "Good plan. That way, they'd have to defeat us to unseal him." Kyo looked over at Iori and Iori nodded.

"Time we all head back, eh?"

The fighters got on board the ship and went back to the first arena, the arena which the majority of the fights were fought. The fighters docked, the other fighters who were left to heal all waiting for their return. The fighters then split off into their own groups, moving on from the tournament to lead their normal lives. The tournament that had brought some many great fighters together for revenge, the thrill of combat, or perhaps the urge to test their skills had ended. Without another challenge, the fighters went on their separate ways. The next day, Chizuru resealed the body of the Orochi using the method she decided on. The threat of the Orochi, sealed The threat of Goenitz, vanquished. The threat of Gill, abolished. Peace had returned.

The End!

A/N: There you go, guys! This fanfic has finally come to an end! I hope you guys enjoyed the long ride that has lasted nearly a year. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	80. Final Author's NoteSpecial Chapter

Special Chapter!

Hello all of my readers! This chapter was made to explain a few things in this fanfic and to give some insight about my fanfic writing schedule in the future.

First off, no. I am NOT retiring from Fanfic writing. Just to get that out of the way.

Now then, let me explain what took this fanfic so long to translate over to . This fanfic took me nearly a year on it's own to write. (349 Days to be exact), making it the longest fanfic I've ever written. As such, I wanted to only write that fic and keep other fanfic projects to the side for the time being. After the fic got saved onto Word Documents on my flash drive, things began happening. School caught up with me, things at home began changing little by little, getting a PS3 and a good library of games for it and thus, enjoying my free time on that. As such, my fanfic time began to dwindle. As such, my fanfic time began to give way to my normal free time, as I began to have less of it as school went on. Therefore, this fanfic eventually got moved aside for a bit.

What hurt this fanfic more is that with the delay upon delay of chapters being released, KoF 98UM, KoF 2002 UM, KoF XII, and SF IV ALL got released. I got to procure a copy of KoF 98UM, SF IV, and KoF XII, but KoF 2002 UM remains Japan Only. The importance of this? The movesets of everyone in KoF 98UM, KoF 2002UM, and SF IV all got updated, causing some of the characters in the fic to use an earlier styled moveset. An example of this is Geese using Raging Storm rather than a move like Thunder Break on Bison, as well as Krauser using a rather simplistic moveset rather than moves from KoF 98UM. Before anyone asks me about their Fatal Fury counterparts, then...well...Fatal Fury has Geese and Krauser listed as dead...so, I'm obviously NOT drawing from their Fatal Fury storylines. Rock Howard is coming of age in KoF Timeline, so I added him in the fanfic. The importance of KoF XII being released? While no one outside of Iori got a changed movelist, I spent ALOT of time playing that game....soo...yeah. Basically, in order for me to update the movesets used in each fight, I'd have to re-write the ENTIRE fic and put down my copy of KoF XII for a bit.....Two losing situations...

What does that mean for my future fanfic projects? Absolutely NOTHING. I'm a Senior in High School and if the year is indicated by my first few weeks so far, work load won't nearly be as heavy as it was last year. Hopefully, I'll have more time for fanfics as well as my free time outside of such. Lately, I've been playing KoF XII, Batman: Arkham Asylum, and BlazBlue with my time as well as PSP games such as Dissidia and then, waiting for Tekken 6 to come along.

As of now, I hope you all enjoy reading my fanfics now and in the future. Until the next fanfic, see ya and keep on reading!


End file.
